The Ultimate Reality Clash
by Major144
Summary: After the events of Phantom Planet Dan is freed from his prison and vows revenge on Danny and his friends. To make matters worse Dan has the Reality Gauntlet. Can Danny and his friends stop Dan from destroying them and ripping reality apart? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1 Freedom

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 1 Freedom

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Deep within the Ghost Zone there was the Tower of Clockwork. Deep within the tower seating on a pedestal was a metal thermos. In that thermos was possible the most evil ghost to ever exist. His name was Dan. He had once been the future version of a great hero named Danny, who was half human half ghost. Dan had nearly wiped out all the humans in the future. He became, so destructive that the powerful beings known as Observants had called upon Clockwork to destroy Danny in the past, so he never become Dan.

Clockwork came up with a clever plan. Instead of outright destroying Danny he devised a plan to have Danny travel to the future. Danny had a small battle with his future counterpart. Dan ended up throwing Danny into the Ghost Zone and traveling to the past to make sure the events that lead to Danny becoming Dan happened. Danny learned a new power called the Ghostly Wail, and with the help of a former enemy he traveled back to his own time and confronted Dan who was trying to kill Danny's loved ones with a exploding burger joint. The two of them had a huge fight that led to Danny winning and capturing Dan inside the thermos.

The burger joint exploded, but Danny and his loved ones were saved by Clockwork. The Master of Time took the thermos and took Danny back in time giving him a second chance to make the right decision and prevent himself from ever becoming Dan in the future.

The Dan in the thermos now existed out of time. He realized the timeline he came from no longer existed and that made him furious. He smashed and blasted at his prison trying to escape and seek vengeance on Danny and Clockwork, but when he did a large amount of damage to his prison Clockwork would use his powers to instantly repair the damage.

It seemed like Dan would be trapped in the prison forever. Then one day a massive astroid made out of Ecto-Ranium headed towards Earth and threatened to destroy it and the Ghost Zone. Danny came up with a brilliant plan to save the Earth. He called upon all the ghost to combine their powers and make the planet intangible. The ghost after a while agreed to Danny's plan. Clockwork cast a time spell on the thermos to repair any damage Dan would cause to it, while he was gone. The spell looked like a floating clock.

"That should deal, with you while I'm gone." Said Clockwork as he flew to join the rest of the ghost.

Inside the thermos Dan sat fuming. He was quit a mess. His flaming hair had grown back, but his costume was still ripped up, and his fist were raw from pounding his prison constantly. He had no idea where Clockwork was going, but he was going to try and escape, while he was gone. Dan stood up and continued to pound his prison.

Every ghost was on earth helping with Danny's plan except for four ghost. The first was Vlad, who was banished from Earth, the second was Dan who was trapped in the thermos, the third was Pariah Dark who was trapped in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, and the forth was a rogue Observant named Eyeuran.

Eyeuran had light blue skin and a red eye. He wore a black robe and a red cape. He was the first Observant ever to be banished from the order. He had broken the Observant code of never getting involved. He had aided Pariah Dark by giving him the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. Helping Pariah Dark rise to power and become the Ghost King. For these crime of helping the the evil power hungry king. Eyeuran was banished from the order. The rogue Observant vowed revenge saying that the rest of the order were a bunch of weak minded fools. For centuries Eyeuran continued to observe everything in secret. He became interested in Danny Phantom and latter Dan Phantom.

Eyeuran became interested in Dan's origin and how he nearly succeeded in wiping out all of humanity. Then Clockwork stepped in and changed all that. Eyeuran became furious at how Dan was defeated by Danny and then imprisoned by Clockwork. Eyeuran decided to free Dan and make him the new king of ghost. He was done with backing Pariah Dark, who had been bested in battle twice. When Clockwork left his tower to help Danny, Eyeuran decided to put his plan into action.

"Don't worry my king, soon you will be free and you will have your revenge." Said Eyeuran as he flew into the tower.

He saw the thermos lying on it's pedestal with the time spell next to it. Eyeuran blasted the time spell to atoms and it vanished. Inside the thermos Dan continued to smash the walls of his prison with his fist. He soon realized that it wasn't being repaired. He took a deep breath and unleashed a blast of white fire from his hands. The thermos exploded throwing Eyeuran back. He looked up and saw Dan standing before him.

"Free at last." Said Dan as he stretched a little and saw Eyeuran standing nearby. " Who are you?" Demanded Dan.

Eyeuran bowed before Dan.

"I am Eyeuran. I'm a rogue Observant. I saw your defeat and decided to help you. I believe you are destined to become the next Ghost King and rule the Ghost Zone." Said the Observant.

Dan took this in smiling.

"You have gained my thanks. There's a couple of things I need to do first, before I become king. I want revenge on the ones, who ruined everything. I want to kill Danny with my bare hands." Said Dan as he looked around and saw no ghost floating about . "Where is everybody?" He asked.

"On Earth your past self needs their energy to make the planet intangible to save it from an astroid." Explained Eyeuran.

Dan looked over and saw the viewers. He walked over to one and watched Danny working with the other ghost.

"Show me all of Danny's battle after he defeated me." Ordered Dan.

Eyeuran floated over and waved his hands over the viewer. It showed several different battles in Danny's life. Dan became interested in one fight, where Danny was fight a human named Freakshow, who was wearing some kind of gauntlet that gave him incredible powers.

"What is that?" Asked Dan pointing at the gauntlet.

"That is the Reality Gauntlet. It gives whoever wears it the power to control reality." Said Eyeuran.

"Interesting. I want it, where is it?" Said Dan.

"Your younger self destroyed it." Replied Eyeuran as he speed the fight up and showed Danny growing the gauntlet into the air and blasted it to pieces destroying it!

"All these viewers are portals to time right?" Asked Dan.

"Yes." Said Eyeuran.

"Can you freeze that image for a second, so I can grab the gauntlet?" Asked Dan as he walked over to a suit of armor and yanked it's arm off.

"Yes I can, but only for a few seconds." Said Eyeuran.

"Do it." Ordered Dan.

Eyeuran froze the image. Dan quickly shot his hand through the portal, grabbed the Reality Gauntlet and replaced it with the suit of armor arm, before quickly going back into the portal. The image went back to normal as Danny destroyed the suit of armor arm.

Dan looked at the Reality Gauntlet and slipped it onto his right arm. He immediately felt power surge through him. He waved the gauntlet over himself and fixed all the injuries and trips in his uniform. Eyeuran starred at him in amazement.

"Your powers have greatly magnified! Truly you are destined to rule!" He exclaimed.

"Yes! This power is incredible! With this I will get my revenge on my enemies and turn Danny's life apart!" Laughed Dan as the metal on the gauntlet turned black and a D symbol appeared on the back of it's hand.

Dan clenched his gauntleted hand in excitement.

"This is going to be fun!" Laughed Dan

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Dan Vs Clockwork

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 2 Dan Vs Clockwork

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

It was night time in Amity Danny sat in his room looking out the window, in the distance he could see a construction sight where a statue of his ghost form holding the planet was being constructed. Danny smiled a little the mess with the astroid had been a tough one, but everything had come out alright. In the end Danny with the encouragement of his sister Jazz had revealed his secret identity to the world. The world thanked him and praised him as a hero and started to build statues of him in every capital.

Many other things had changed. Tucker was now Amity's mayor, Danny and Sam had started dating, Danny had rekindle his friendship with Valerie, and Danny's family had a new member. Dani had approached the Fenton family after Danny had revealed his secret identity. Danny remembered the situation quite well.

The Fentons were standing together with Sam and Tucker in the arctic, when Dani landed next to them. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz eyed the little ghost girl who resembled Danny. Danny had told Sam and Tucker about his clone cousin, but this was their first time actual meeting her.

"Um hi." Said Dani as she waved to the group.

"Danny who's that?" Asked Maddie.

Danny got besides Dani and put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is Danielle or Dani for short. She's a clone of me that Vlad created, but I showed her that Vlad was evil and I rescued her. She's basically a cousin." Said Danny.

Dani transformed into her human form and waved at the Fentons. Jazz walked up to Dani smiling.

"Welcome to the family. I always wanted a little sister." Said Jazz as she gave Dani a hug.

"Thanks." Said Dani taken a little aback from the hug.

Danny faced his parents.

"Is it alright that...Dani come live with us? She has no where else to go." Said Danny.

Jack and Maddie looked at Dani and smiled.

"Of course she can come live with us." Said Maddie.

"No Fenton get left behind." Said Jack.

Dani went over and embraced Jack and Maddie. Danny smiled and then he saw a figure standing a few yards away. It was Valerie. He walked over to her.

"Um...hey Valerie, about...not telling you my secret..." Began Danny.

Valerie raised her hand and stopped him.

"It's alright I get it. I was...kind of a close minded trigger happy ghost hunter. If I was in your shoes I probably would have done the same thing." Said Valerie.

"So were were cool?" Asked Danny.

"Were cool." Said Valerie as she playful punched Danny in the arm.

"That's good. So where exactly does that leave us?" Said Danny.

"Were just friends. Besides I think there's someone else in your life, who wants to have a romantic relationship with you." Said Valerie pointing to someone behind Danny.

Danny turned and saw Sam standing and smiling. He turned back to Valerie.

"Thanks I'm glad were still friends." Said Danny.

"Of course we are. We're on the team, what ever happens I got your back." Said Valerie.

The two shared a quick hug. They smiled at one another. Danny waved goodbye and went over to Sam.

Danny's memory was interrupted by his ghost sense going off. He looked to see Clockwork in his adult form just floating a few feet away starring at the city. Danny relaxed a little.

"Hey Clockwork." Greeted Danny.

"Hello Danny." Greeted Clockwork.

"May I ask why your here?" Said Danny.

"Just observing the changes you made to the world. You did an incredible thing gathering all the ghost and using them to turn the planet intangible, thus making the astroid go harmlessly through the Earth saving it and the Ghost Zone." Said Clockwork as he morphed to his old form.

"Thanks. Hey I never did thank you...for preventing me from becoming Dan and saving my loved ones. So thank you." Said Danny.

"Your welcome. I looked through your past and saw that at your are good and that you had great potential in you. I believed you deserved a second chance." Said Clockwork.

Dani came running into the room.

"Danny! I sensed a ghost." She said before stopping and seeing Clockwork.

Before she could go ghost Danny stopped her.

"It's alright his a friend. His names Clockwork and he helped me out a couple of times. Clockwork this is my cousin Danielle or Dani for short. She was a clone created by Vlad that I rescued." Said Danny.

"Nice to meet you." Said Clockwork as he changed to his baby form.

"Um nice to meet you." Said Dani slightly startled by Clockwork's transformation.

"Don't worry he tends to transform a lot." Said Danny.

Dani relaxed.

"We'll goodnight." She said Dani as she left the room.

"She's a good kid." Said Clockwork as he changed to his adult form.

"Hey can you tell me what happens in the future?' Asked Danny.

"I can not. However I will give you a bit of advice." Said Clockwork.

"What?" Asked Danny.

"Don't ever lose faith in yourself and your abilities. Your stronger then you think." Said Clockwork.

"Because of my powers?" Asked Danny.

"Yes that and so much more. You have the ability and the heart to protect and lead both people and ghost. Your humanity is what makes you unique. Don't ever lose it, or you could end up becoming something like Dan." Said Clockwork.

"Wow. Thanks for the complement. Trust me I will never become like him." Said Danny.

"I know you won't, but it doesn't hurt to warn you. Now I must leave. Farewell Danny." Said Clockwork before he vanished in a flash of light.

Danny smiled and closed the window and went to bed.

In the Ghost Zone Clockwork had arrived at his tower. He had sensed something was wrong before he had arrived. His power to see forward had told him that Eyeuran had entered and freed Dan from his prison. He also sensed that they had used one of Clockwork's devices to steal an item from the past. He didn't know what item, but he did know it was probably something extremely dangerous. Clockwork entered his workshop, where he was confronted by Eyeuran and Dan, who had his right arm hidden behind his back.

"Hello Eyeuran. Hello Dan." Said Clockwork.

"It's payback time for, what you did to me! You ruined my future! You erased it! Now I'm going ruin this current time line!" Declared Dan.

"I see your still full of rage and blinded by hate and power. Your a completely different person from Danny. I suppose I should have expected this from you. You kind tend to be to drunk on power and pride to consider and repent for your crimes." Said Clockwork as he raised his staff in a defensive stance. "Tell me how did Danny defeat you?" He asked.

"He just got lucky. This time I will win. I have a little surprise for Danny this time around." Said Dan as he took his right hand out from behind his back and showed the Reality Gauntlet. Clockwork's eye brows rose for a second, but his remained calm.

"I see you haven't learned a thing. Your desire for revenge and destruction have blinded you to the truth. Your dealing with forces far to dangerous for you to control or comprehend." Said Clockwork as he pointed at at the Reality Gauntlet.

"Oh please I'm in control! With this victory is assured. I'm going to beat you, go to Earth and mess with Danny, until his begs me to end his suffering!" Said Dan. "After that I will rise and become the Ghost King!" He declared.

Clockwork just shook his head as he turned to Eyeuran.

"I see your helping another conquer rise to power, your really are a fool to repeat your past mistakes." Said Clockwork.

"How dare you call me a fool! I am a visionary! The Ghost Zone needs a king! Dan is best for the task. He will destroy the humans!" Declared Eyeuran angrily before taking a deep breath and continuing. "They humans are a huge threat to us with their meddling. They almost destroyed our world on a few occasions. They need to be destroyed!"

"Your wrong and right at the same time. The Ghost Zone does need leadership, but they need a council not a king, especially not someone like Dan. Indeed humans have almost destroyed our world on a couple of occasions, but those were just a few humans not the entire race. Your reasoning and logic are completely flawed and blinded by your anger and pride." Said Clockwork."

"Enough talk! I've waited a long time for this!" Said Dan as he made four copies of himself.

None of the copies had a copy of the Reality Gauntlet on. Dan stared at them for a moment then back at the gauntlet.

"I guess the gauntlet can't be copied. That's good to know." Said Dan.

Clockwork waved his staff and five copies of himself dress in different outfits from different eras appeared. There was a caveman, a barbarian, a civil war solider, a army solider in present army gear, and a solider wearing high tech battle gear.

"I'm also going to participate. Unlike my fellow Observants I don't simply watch from the sidelines. I take action to see the future I desire!" Declared Eyeuran as as he waved his arms.

Four giant floating eyeballs the size of human heads appeared flapping on bat wings.

"Attack!" Roared Dan as his forces charged forward.

Clockwork and his forces charged back. The two sides meet in an epic clash.

The Clockwork caveman faced off against one Dan clone and a flying eyeball. The eyeball flew at the caveman firing a blast of energy. The caveman dodged and swung his club at the eyeball hitting it and sending it crashing into the Dan clones face. The clone staggered back reeling from pain as the caveman charged froward with a yell swinging his club. The clone heard the yell and ducked, he then unleashed a energy blast and sent the caveman flying back. The clone flew forward, as the the caveman brought his club down for a slam. The clone caught it and the two of them wrestled for the club. The eyeball appeared behind the caveman and blasted him in the back. The caveman screamed and lost the grip on his club. The clone grabbed it and slammed it into the side of the caveman's head! The caveman fell to the ground and vanished in a flash of light.

"Enjoy the Stone Age." Said the clone as he smiled in triumph.

The Clockwork barbarian was fighting a Dan clone and a flying eye. The barbarian was keeping the clone at bay by swinging his ax at the clone forcing it to back away. The clone had several long slash marks on it's body, but he was still in shape to fight. The eye came in and fired a well aimed energy blast at the barbarian's weapon decapitating it. The barbarian starred at his weapon confused. The clone quickly took advantage of this distraction and roped the barbarian up with some Ectorope. He lifted the barbarian up and slammed him into the ground and wall several times. He then dropped the barbarian to the ground and blasted him with fire! The barbarian vanished in a flash of light.

The Clockwork civil war solider was firing his musket at a Dan clone and flying eyeball. After a few seconds he had to reload with gunpowder. The eyeball fired a blast of energy and detonated the gunpowder making it explode in the civil war solider's face and smashing him into a wall. The clone walked over to the down solider.

"The war is over. I win." Said the clone with a grin as be blasted the solider with fire.

The civil war solider screamed before vanishing in a flash of light. The clone grinned in triumph.

The army solider repeatedly fired his bazooka at a Dan clone and flying eyeball. A blast from his bazooka took out one of the wings of the flying eyeball making it crash to the ground. The clone picked up the eyeball and threw it at the solider just, when he was about to fire another shot. The eyeball went into the bazooka as soon as it fired. The bazooka fired and exploded destroying itself and the eyeball! The solider smashed into a wall and laid there. The clone walked over to the solider and pulled a grenade from his belt.

"Lets send you off with a bang." Said the clone with a twisted smile as he pulled the pin out and dropped the grande on the solider.

The solider laid there unable to move as the clone walked away laughing and the grenade exploded. The solider vanished in a flash of light.

The solider in high tech army faced Dan and Eyeuran. Dan waved the the Reality Gauntlet at the solider. The solider's helmet started shrinking crushing the solider's skull like an egg. The solider fell to the ground and vanished. The two evil ghost faced Clockwork, who just starred at them disapprovingly.

"It looks like my forces win!" Laughed Dan.

"Their victory will be short lived." Said Clockwork as he shot off at lightning speed towards the clones and floating eyeballs.

Thanks to the Reality Gauntlet Dan was able to witness everyone of Clockwork's moves. The Master of Time flew around delivering a tap from his staff to each of the clones and eyeballs, before returning to where he stood a few seconds earlier. The eyeballs exploded and the clones eyes bulged out in pain as they fell to the ground and vanished. Dan glared at Clockwork and waved the Reality Gauntlet at him. Nothing happened. Dan looked confused.

"If your wondering why nothing is happening it is because I removed the power source from your glove a split second before you decided to use it." Said Clockwork as he held the gem up, before putting it in a pocket in his shirt.

"You cheater!" Snarled Dan as he charged forward.

Clockwork raised his staff and Dan grabbed it. The two ghost were locked in combat as they wrestled with the staff between them. Dan's face was twisted into a snarl, while Clockwork had calm cool look of concentration on his face. Eyeuran watched the battle with concern. The rogue Observant realized there was a good chance that Dan would lose unless he had the power source of the gauntlet back.

"No I will not let my dreams be beaten again! Luckily I thought of something to help deal with Clockwork if he proved to be to much of a threat." Thought Eyeuran as he reached into his robe and pulled out a weird gear shaped device with an E on it.

Eyeuran hurled the device at Clockwork. It spun through the like a buzz saw. It flew towards Clockwork and attached itself to his chest. A look of pain crossed Clockwork's face as he felt his strength weakened as he turned into his old man form.

"It looks like your getting to old for this!" Laughed Dan as he knocked the staff aside and retrieved the gem from Clockwork's pocket. He put the gem back in the gauntlet and powered up. "Oh yeah back at full power!" He shouted as he blasted Clockwork with an enormous blast of energy and sent him crashing into a wall.

Clockwork laid on the ground bleeding, battered, and bruised. Despite all these injuries he had a smile on his face and he let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Demanded Dan.

"You are. Your so hopelessly drunk on power and blinded by the belief that Danny beat you by sheer luck, you still haven't figured out the reason you lost. That will utterly lead to you losing again and sealing your fate." Said Clockwork.

"Silence!" Roared Dan as he blasted a hole through Clockwork's chest!

The ghost let out a gurgle and his head slumped over. Dan grinned in triumph, but the victory was short lived as the hole fixed itself and clockwork looked up at Dan with a little smile on his face.

"Why won't you die?!" Roared Dan as he blasted Clockwork again and again only for the ghost to come back to life.

"It's simple. I am time. Time is infinite it can not be destroyed or created no matter how hard you try." Said Clockwork.

It looked like Dan was fixing to lose his cool. Eyeuran quickly stepped in.

"Never mind him my master. The device I planted on him, will keep him in his old man form. He is no threat to use now. Why not lock him up. You can torture him as much as you like latter, when we deal with young Danny." Said Eyeuran.

Dan seemed to calm down. He waved the gauntlet and a bunch of chains sprung up and shackled Clockwork to the wall.

"I'll be back for you latter, but right now I'm off to pay little Danny a visit." Said Dan with a twisted smirk on his face.

The two ghost left the tower leaving Clockwork chained up.

"Only fools repeat their mistakes." Said Clockwork.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 The Return

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 3 The Return

By: Major144

Dan and Eyeuran flew outside the tower.

"It's time I gave Danny a little visit. He'll just be so thrilled to see me." Said Dan as he opened up a portal to Earth for the two ghost to fly though.

The two ghost arrived in an ally in Amity. Dan looked around to make sure no one had witnessed their arrival.

"My liege are you going to destroy Danny and his friends now?" Asked Eyeuran.

"Not just yet. I'm going to make my presence known first. Let the fear of my return set in. I've waited a long time for this. I'm going to take my sweet time taking my revenge and make Danny and anyone close to him suffer." Said Dan.

"Very good sir." Said Eyeuran.

"First a change of appearance. I don't want to alert Danny of my presence just yet." Said Dan as he started to transform.

In Dan's place there was a man wearing a suit similar to Vlad's, he had white skin and black smooth hair with a little ponytail. Eyeuran transformed into a bald man wearing a business suit with thick glasses.

"Now lets be on our way I want to look around and see what's new." Said Dan as he walked off, with Eyeuran following him.

After an hour or so they came across the statue of Danny. Dan stared at it with disgust.

"Just look at him. His a hero now and the humans praise him by building a statue of him. Just wait until they see their beloved hero get utterly destroyed and their very reality bent to my will." Said Dan as he clenched his right fist.

Elsewhere Danny was walking down the street, with Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, and Dani.

"How's school going for you Dani?" Asked Jazz.

"It's going good. I'm really enjoying science." Said Dani.

"Good to hear." Said Danny with a smile.

Suddenly Danny's and Dani's ghost senses went off. The ghost detector on Valerie's wrist watch went off.

"I'm picking up three ghost." Said Valerie as she looked at her watch.

A alarm went off at a nearby jewelry store went off and Prince Aragon flew out with Archer Ghost and Executioner Ghost flew out with bags full of jewelry.

"Time for a medieval smack down. I'm going Ghost!" Said Danny as he dropped his backpack and went ghost.

Dani went ghost as Valerie geared up in her armor and jet board. The three heroes charged at the three ghost robbers. Danny and Dani fired a Ectoblast at Aragon and Executioner Ghost knocking them to the ground, while Valerie knocked down Archer Ghost with a blast of laser fire.

"Who dares strike me?" Demanded Aragon with a snarl. He saw the heroes and glared at them. "If it isn't the dolt Danny Phantom and his band of fools." He said as he and his minions stood up.

"Wow robbing a jewelry store Aragon. That's pretty low for you. Aren't you rich?" Said Danny.

"I was, until you helped my sister rise against me and had me overthrown!" Snarled Aragon as he used his amulet to transform into his dragon form.

"Oh yeah." Said Danny. He turned to Dani and Valerie. "I'll deal with the dragon you two deal with the Renaissance punks."

"I'll deal with the ax guy." Said Dani.

"Guess I'll deal with the archer." Said Valerie.

The two sides charged forward as Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and a large group of people watched. Unbeknownst to them a even more powerful enemy was in the crowd watching. Dan and Eyeuran watched the battle from the crowd.

"This should be interesting." Said Dan.

Dani faced off against Executioner Ghost. The ax welding ghost charged forward at Dani swinging his flew back and leaped over a parked car, just barely avoiding the ax as it slashed the car in half.

"Hey ax loser you already swung three times. It's my turn for a few swings" Said Dani as she flew forward and delivered a few punches to Executioner's ghost face.

Executioner Ghost staggered back. Dani flew forward to deliver a couple of more punches, but Executioner Ghost was ready for her. He swung his ax and hit the ghost girl with the shaft of his ax knocking her to the ground a few feet away. The ax wilding ghost closed in with his ax raised. Dani fired a energy blast at Executioner, but it seemed to miss him completely. The evil ghost laughed at Dani, who just smiled back at him.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Said Dani.

Executioner Ghost looked confused, then he heard a noise. He turned around to his right just in time to see a sign with a giant hand pointing a finger. It was the sign to the jewelry store. Dani had shot one of the chains supporting the sin causing it to swing down and smash Executioner Ghost crashing through the window of the jewelry store.

"I'll just return these." Said Dani as she got up, grabbed the bags of jewelry, and returned them to the store.

Valerie flew around dodging arrows fired by Archer Ghost. She carefully fired a burst of laser fire and hit a light post.

"Timber!" She shouted at the down post fell and landed on top of the ghost knocking him out.

Danny faced off against Aragon, the dragon swung it's tail at Danny. The ghost dodged the swinging tail and flew towards Aragon's face. The dragon opened up his mouth and unleashed a burst of fire at Danny. Danny fired an Explosive Snowball, it smashed though the flames and into Aragon's mouth before exploding!

"Brain freeze!" Shouted Danny as Aragon fell on his back groaning.

Dani and Valerie joined up with Danny. Aragon staggered to his feet and glared at the heroes.

"I will not be beaten by a group of common peasant filth!" He roared as let out a smoke cloud of sulfur.

"Man someone needs some breath mints." Said Dani waving her hand in front of her face.

"Here have some breath mints!" Shouted Valerie as she threw some grenades into Aragon's mouth.

The grenades exploded knocking out some teeth and making the dragon staggered back dazed.

"Time for a little double attack!" Declared Danny as he and Dani charged forward and slammed their fist into Aragon's face knocking him flat on his back.

The crowd cheered as Danny flew up to Aragon's neck and ripped the amulet off his neck reverting Aragon to his human form.

"Lets wrap this up." Said Jazz as she reached into Danny's backpack and pulled out the Fenton Thermos.

Danny caught it and pointed it at Aragon.

"It's the dungeon for you." Said Danny as he fired the device at Aragon.

"Nnnooooo! I will not be locked up like a common criminal!" Screamed Aragon as he was sucked into the thermos.

Danny then sucked up Executioner Ghost and Archer Ghost.

"And so ends this Knights Tale." Said Danny as he went back to his human form grabbed his a d dropped the thermos and amulet in it.

The crowd cheered and applauded the heroes waved and smiled back. Sam walked up to Danny and gave him a quick kiss on the check. In the crowd Dan and Eyeuran watched the scene.

"Just look at him all high and mighty. He thinks he can't be stopped, that nothing can possible stop him. I'm going to enjoy to crushing his will and everything he cares about. It's time I give him a cold slap of reality with my Reality Gauntlet." Said Dan as he walked a little closer towards Danny and his friends, where he could be seen better.

Danny was waving to the crowd, when his ghost sense went off. He looked around trying to find any ghost. Danny had the sudden feeling that he was being watched. He looked through the crowd. His eyes landed on a man with black hair wearing a business suit similar to Vlad's. The man waved at Danny and grinned at him with a creepy grin. The grin on the man creeped Danny out, it also seemed familiar to him. Danny started to make his way through the crowd towards the man. His friends noticed his unease.

"What's up Danny?" Asked Sam.

"I saw this guy in the crowd that looked familiar. I don't know why, but I having a bad feeling about him." Said Danny as he made his way through the crowd.

After a few minutes he glanced up and saw the man a few yards away. He waved at Danny and walked into a nearby alleyway. Danny ran towards the ally leaving his friends behind and entered the ally. When he got there was no sign of the mysterious man. Danny looked around confused.

"Where are you?" Asked Danny as he looked around.

"Closer then you think." Said a voice from behind Danny.

Before Danny could do anything he felt someone grab him from behind by the neck and slammed him against the alley wall. Danny was spun around facing the man.

"Hello Danny. It's been a long time Danny. You've certainly been busy saving the world and revealing your identity. You have certainly grown up a little." Said the man.

Danny starred at the man in shock and confusion. The man's voice sent a shiver up his spine. He was wondering why the man sounded so familiar and how did he it sound like he personally knew him.

"Who are you?" Demanded Danny.

"Ha! Still haven't figured it out. Well I can't really blame you, since I'm wearing a disguise and you thought I was erased from existence. Here let me show you a face you would be more familiar with." Said the man as he dropped Danny and transformed before him.

Danny starred in horror as the man in the suite faded away to be replaced by a being from Danny's nightmares. A being he thought he would never see again. The being stood against everything he stood for. The being was himself from an alternate future named Dan. His twisted future self grinned down at him in his black and white uniform his cape flowing behind him and his hair flaming hair flickering. On one hand he had a black gantlet on.

"Surprise Danny I'm back!" Laughed Dan.

Danny felt a mixture of hate, fear, and confusion go through his body.

"How...is this possible? I never...cheat on the C.A.T.! You can't be here if I never became you!" Said Danny as he got to his feet.

"You can thank Clockwork for that, when you last you saw me I was captured in the Fenton Thermos. When the Nasty Burger exploded Clockwork took the thermos out of time where I continued to exist even if you never became me in the first place. There I plotted my revenge until a rogue Observant named Eyeuran freed me." Said Dan.

Danny took this all in a look of shock on his face, which quickly turned into a glare as he went ghost.

"I don't fully understand how your still around or anything, but I'm going to defeat you!" Shouted Danny as he charged forward.

"You poor boy, you have no idea how out of your league I am now." Said Dan as he slammed an energy blast into Danny and slammed him into a wall. "I'm more powerful then you can possibles imagine." He said as he waved the Reality Gauntlet at the wall and turned it into a tar like substance that wrapped around Danny pinning him to the wall.

Danny let out a startled scream as he tried to break free. Wondering how Dan was doing this. Danny's eyes landed on the gauntlet and he saw four familiar gems. A cold chill went down his bak.

"The...Reality Gauntlet! But...how? I destroyed it!" Shouted Danny in shock.

Dan just grinned and laughed.

"Oh you did, or you thought you did. I had a little time on my hands to watch all your past battles, when I saw this gauntlet I just had to have. So time was temporary frozen and I snatched it and replaced it with a decoy that you destroyed." Said Dan as theReality Gauntlet glowed with power.

Danny just starred at Dan with horror. Possibly the most powerful mystical item in the universe was in the hands of a psychopath, who existed out of time. There was no telling what Dan would do with it. The evil ghost pointed the glowing gauntlet at Danny.

"I'm going to turn your world upside down! I'm going to make your life a nightmare!" Laughed Dan insanely.

Before he could do anything a Ectoblast slammed in from the side and knocked him away from Danny and into the ground a couple of feet away.

"Get away from him you creep!" Shouted Dani in her ghost form as she and the rest of the group came into the alley.

Valerie had her armor on, while Sam, Tucker, and Jazz held some blasters at the ready. Dan just grinned at the group.

"Oh isn't this cute the gangs all here. To bad it won't be enough to stop me." Said Dan as he faced the new arrivals.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz let out a collected gasp of fear.

"You!" Shouted Jazz.

"How is this possible?" Shouted Tucker.

"There's no way! Danny beat you and he never became you in our time!" Shouted Sam.

Dani and Valerie looked confused. They had no idea, who this guy was.

"Um whose this guy?" Asked Dani.

"And what do you mean Danny never became this guy?" Asked Valerie.

"His name is Dan. His a grown up version my me from an alternate future. He is by far my strongest and most personal enemy. I beat him and erased his timeline." Said Danny still stuck in the wall.

"That's correct you just barely managed to beat me, you were just lucky. You may have erased my timeline, but I exist out of time." Said Dan with a twisted grin.

"I don't care who you are, or when your from, I'm taking you down!" Shouted Dani as she charged forward with a flying kick.

Dan caught the kick with his hand, he then lifted her up and slammed her into the ground, and smashed her into a dumpster, before dropping her.

"Dani!" Cried Danny.

"You monster!" Roared Valerie as she charged forward on her jet board.

"You always did enjoy charging into battle, even in the future you enjoyed doing it." Said Dan as he pointed the Reality Gauntlet at the charging ghost hunter.

"Huh?" Said Valerie in confusion as her jet board turned into a normal surfboard.

"Wipe out." Said Dan as the surfboard crashed into the ground.

Valerie leaped off and rolled her armor protecting her from any serious harm. She got up , pulled her blasters out, and started firing at Dan. The evil ghost dodged her shots, got close to her, and grabbed her.

"Oh how I missed slapping you around." Said Dan as he picked her up and slammed his fist into her chest sending her flying into a wall.

"Valerie!" Cried Danny.

Dan turned to face Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, who nervously stood their pointing their blasters at him.

"Oh isn't this cute. You three are trying to play the big heroes. You should see the looks on your faces! Lets face facts you all fear me! You know you can't possible beat me!" Laughed Dan as he waved the Reality Gauntlet at them.

The three humans let out a startled scream as their weapons melted into slime. Dan started walking towards them.

"Now watch Danny as your friends and your family horrible die right before your eyes! This should be a sight for you to enjoy!" Laughed Dan.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Roared Danny as blasted himself out of his bonds and hurled himself at Dan.

The move took Dan by surprise. Danny slammed his fist into Dan sending the evil ghost and himself flying out of the ally and smashing into a truck. Dan quickly retaliated by smashing Danny in the face with the Reality Gauntlet and knocking him back a couple of feet.

"Ha! So you still have some fight in you. Did you get a little mad, when I threatened your friends? That's good I want you to come at me with everything you got! I'm going to destroy you and prove you just won out of sheer luck!" Said Dan as he swung the Reality Gauntlet at Danny.

Danny dodged the swing and gave Dan an uppercut knocking him back, Dan slammed his fist down on Danny knocking the breath out of him. Danny fired an energy blast into Dan's chest knocking him back a few yards away.

"I'm putting an end to you! Your a threat to everyone I care about! I don't fully understand how you still exist, but I don't care! I will never turn into something like you! This ends now!" Shouted Danny as he unleashed his Ghostly Wail.

"Ha! Not this time. Two can play at this game!" Shouted Dan as he unleashed his own Ghostly Wail.

The two pure Ectowaves of energy slammed into one another in a huge clash. Windows broke, fire hydrants exploded, and car alarms went off. The wave didn't quite reach either Dan or Danny, but they both suffered some injuries. After a few minutes it stopped. Both combatants were breathing hard and looked a little tired. Danny's hair was black and his eyes were blue, his costume was torn up a little, and their were scars and bruises on his body. Dan's body was bruised and scratched and his costume was all torn up a little. The two fighters glared at one another.

"Come on! Lets end this!" Shouted Danny as his eyes and hair went back to their ghost colors.

Dan just laughed and smiled.

"You stronger then I give you credit for. You've earned the right to live a little longer." Said Dan as he turned away from Danny and created a portal.

"What you running away? I thought you wanted to finish this?" Said Danny.

"Oh he will, you can bet on that you whelp." Sneered Eyeuran as he appeared from the sky and landed next to Dan.

"Yes Danny I will be back. This was just a little meeting to catch back on old times. Don't you worry I'll be back soon enough, until then you grab everyone you hold dear and hold them tight, because I'm going to take it all away and burn it!" Laughed Dan as he and Eyeuran vanished into the portal.

"Darn it!" Shouted Danny as he fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground.

The rest of his friends and team came running up to him.

"You ok man?" Asked Tucker.

"Did you beat him?" Asked Jazz.

"No, he went through a ghost portal and vanished. He says he'll be back and to make matters worse he has the Reality Gauntlet." Said Danny as he transformed into his human form.

Sam and Tucker's eyes widen at this news. Dani and Valerie, who had just changed into civilian mode looked confused. Jazz also looked confused.

"What's going on? Who was that guy exactly and what is this Reality Gauntlet?" Demanded Valerie.

"It's a long story. Lets head to my place and I'll explain everything." Said Danny as he grabbed his stuff.

The group headed towards FentonWorks. Several thoughts raced through Danny's head all centered around the same subject. Dan. Danny had a feeling that with Dan's return and recent requirement of the Reality Gauntlet things were going to get crazy bad real fast.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Dan Vs King

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 4 Dan Vs King

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Dan and Eyeuran arrived in the Ghost Zone. The two of them made their way to a floating island to rest. Dan used the Reality Gauntlet to repair his clothes and to heal himself a little.

"So Eyeuran what must I do to become the new Ghost King?" Asked Dan.

"You must defeat the previous Ghost King Pariah Dark and take the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage from him. Only then will you become the new Ghost King." Said Eyeuran.

"So I have to knock around old Pariah Dark. I always wanted to test my skills against him, but I never found the time." Said Dan as he cracked his knuckles.

"He will be a tough opponent, but I have great faith that you will defeat him." Said Eyeuran.

"Lets go I'm itching for some action." Said Dan.

The two ghost took off and headed towards the direction of Fright Knight's castle.

Back on Earth Danny had gathered his friends and family in the FentonWorks lab to explain everything about Dan and the Reality Gauntlet. Jack, Maddie, Valerie, and Dani took this in with shock in amazement.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. We are dealing with a evil twisted version of you from the future, who has both your and Vlad's ghost powers. You managed to beat him on some crazy adventure through and you made the choice that would prevent you from ever becoming him. But somehow he still exist despite the fact his timeline was erased." Said Valerie.

Danny nodded.

"Now this Dan guy is back and his welding a mystical artifact known as the Reality Gauntlet that gives him power over all reality. You said you destroyed it, but Dan went back in time and stole it?" Said Dani.

"Yes." Said Danny.

"Dude this just keeps getting worse and worse." Said Tucker before Sam elbowed him in the chest.

She walked over to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder Jazz joined in and put a comforting hand on his other shoulder.

"Ignore Tucker. Don't give up Danny you beat him once you can beat him again." Said Sam.

"Yeah, but last time he went easy on me because he needed me to be alive and I managed to surprise him with a new power. He exists out of time now, so he doesn't need me and he won't be taken surprise by the Ghostly Wail this time around." Said Danny.

"That may be true, but this time your not alone. You have us your friends and family to help fight him." Said Jazz.

"Yeah there ain't a ghost around that can take down the Fenton Family!" Declared Jack.

"If this so called future you thinks he can walk on in here and harm my kids his got another thing coming!" Declared Maddie.

"We'll show him a thing or two!" Cheered Dani.

"Got your back." Said Tucker.

"Count me in." Said Valerie.

"You see, you don't have to fight him alone. We're behind all the way." Said Sam.

Danny smiled at his friends and family they were right he wasn't alone this time around. They were what he was fighting for. With them behind him he would defeat Dan once and for all.

"Thanks everyone." Said Danny.

"Lets gear up! We have to prepare for a ghost attack!" Said Jack as he started handing out weapons from the armory.

Danny smiled and chuckled as he joined in.

In the Ghost Zone Dan and Eyeuran arrived at the Fright Knight's castle. A huge army of skeleton ghost surrounded them and Fright Knight appeared before them.

"Why does an Observant and a stranger intrude on my territory?" Demanded Fright Knight as he pointed his sword at the two intruders.

"I have come to see Pariah Dark to see if he is still worthy of his title and worthy of the Ring and the Crown. After all I'm the one that helped him rise to power." Said Eyeuran.

"I know precisely who you are. Why do you mean you want to see if Pariah Dark is still worthy of his title and the Ring and the Crown?" Said Fright Knight.

"We'll considering that with both the Ring and the crown he was beaten twice over the years. First by Clockwork and the ancients and then by the young ghost hero Danny Phantom. That simply will not do. I will give him one more shot to prove himself. I have chosen a ghost to succeed Pariah Dark." Said Eyeuran as he pointed at Da. "If Pariah Dark defeats the successor I have chosen he will keep his title the Ring and Crown."

"What's to simply keep me from destroying you both where you stand? I will not have Pariah Dark escape Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. I refuse to work for someone like him!" Declared Fright Knight.

Dan stepped forward and pointed the Reality Gauntlet at Fright Knight.

"That's no way to talk to your master." Said Dan.

"Bold words, but your no master of mine." Said Fright Knight.

"Oh but I was and I will be again. Let me just refresh your memory." Said Dan as he used his telepathy and the Reality Gauntlet to flood Fright Knights heads with images and memories from the Fight Knight of Dan's timeline.

"Master?" Asked Fright Knight as he looked at Dan in confusion.

"Yes it is I." Said Dan with a smirk.

"Stand down everyone!" Ordered Fright Knight to his army.

The skeletons backed down as Fright Knight sheathed his sword and approached Dan and Eyeuran.

"Is it really you master?" Asked Fright Knight.

"Indeed it is now take me to the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep I need to see Pariah Dark he has something I want." Said Dan.

"If it's his title, Ring, and Crown you want. I can help you get the Crown." Said Fright Knight as he lead the way down to the lower levels of the castle.

The trio entered a room full of weapons and artifacts. On a pedestal was the Crown of Fire.

"Here is the Crown." Said Fright Knight.

"Oh now I remember. I blew the Crown off of Pariah Dark's head to weaken him and throw him back into the Sarcophagus." Said Dan as he walked over to examine the Crown.

"Yes that was quite a battle you had. It was Pariah Dark's second failure." Said Eyeuran.

"Pariah Dark still has the Ring of Rage with him." Said Fright Knight as he pointed to the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

"Lets wake him. I have a destiny to claim." Said Dan as he walked to the Sarcophagus.

The Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep was over ten feet tall. Dan walked up to it and undid the lock. The door slid open and Pariah Dark stood before the ghost asleep. In a sudden flash he was awake. He stomped out of the Sarcophagus and glared at the three ghost ready for battle. He study Dan for a moment.

"You resemble the last person, who managed to best me in combat. Who are you?" Demanded Pariah Dark.

"I am Dan Phantom. I am your successor and the future Ghost King." Said Dan.

"Ha! Truly you jest! You think you can succeed me!" Laughed Pariah Dark.

"I believe he can." Said Eyeuran.

Pariah Dark looked at the rogue Observant and recognized him.

"We'll if it isn't Eyeuran. Pry tell what this nonsense is about this young whelp being my successor." Said Pariah Dark.

"Dan is the a future version of the one known as Danny Phantom. The young ghost that defeated you last time. Dan's time no longer exists and he now exists out of time. He has tremendous power and he came close to wiping out all the humans from his timeline, but Danny Phantom and Clockwork interfered and he was latter imprisoned by Clockwork. I saw great potential in him, so I freed him and helped him beat Clockwork. I believe him to be worthy of becoming the new Ghost King." Said Eyeuran.

"You can not be serious. I am the Ghost King! What makes you think that this whelp is more worthy of my title and of my Crown and Ring?!" Bellowed Pariah Dark angrily.

"I am quite serious. Despite your powers and the power of the Ring and the Crown you have lost twice. First you lost to Clockwork and a bunch of other ancient ghost and were imprisoned and then you lost to Danny Phantom, who imprisoned you again. I think it's time for someone new Ghost King to rise up take control and destroy the humans." Said Eyeuran.

"You insolent worm! How dare you decide to choose a new Ghost King! Those fools only got lucky! That was the only reason they beat me!" Roared Pariah Dark as he clenched his massive fist and gritted his teeth.

Dan decided to step in.

"Alright Pariah Dark lets settle this. I challenge you to a one on one fight. No mystical artifacts. We will only use our natural powers. Whoever wins gets all the artifacts and the loser severs under the winner." Said Dan.

This seemed to calm Pariah Dark down.

"Alright I'll accept your challenge, but first what do you have to wager?" Said Pariah Dark.

"This." Said Dan as he took off the Reality Gauntlet and showed it to Pariah Dark.

The Ghost King studied the Gauntlet carefully.

"Is that the Reality Gauntlet?" He asked.

"Indeed it is." Said Dan.

"Alright I accept your challenge." Said Pariah Dark as he took of the Ring of Rage and handed it to Eyeuran, who had the Crown.

Dan handed the Reality Gauntlet to Eyeuran.

"Let us go find a battle ground worthy of your fight." Said Fright Knight as he lead the way out of the castle.

A few minutes latter the group found a large floating rock to do battle. The three mystical artifacts floated above the ground surrounded by a green energy field. Dan and Pariah Dark stood facing one another, with Eyeuran standing between them.

"Let the battle to decide the title of Ghost King commence!" Shouted Eyeuran as he waved his hands to start the battle.

"I will enjoy crushing you whelp!" Laughed Pariah Dark.

"No it will be me crushing you. Your an old relic, who I will be replacing, so enjoy your title, while you still have it." Said Dan with a smirk as he made four copies of himself and charged forward.

Two of the copies flew around Pariah Dark bombarded him with energy attacks. Pariah Dark roared angrily and pulled out his Mallet shooting off an energy attack and destroying the two copies. The other two copies charged forward and slammed into Pariah Dark knocking him into the air. The Ghost King regained control of his flight and hurled his Mallet at the two copies. The two copies dodged out of the way.

"Ha! It is pointless for you insects to try and avoid my attack!" Laughed Pariah Dark as he telekinetic power to smash his Mallet into the two copies from behind and destroy them!

Pariah Dark called his weapon towards himself, but a burst of white flames shot out from below and destroyed the weapon. Pariah Dark looked down and saw the real Dan grinning up at him. Pariah Dark was furious! Dan had managed to outthink him and destroy his weapon.

"You'll pay for that!" Bellowed Pariah Dark as he charged down at Dan swing his massive fist.

Dan dodged the swing and delivered an uppercut to Pariah Dark's face! The Ghost King quickly retaliated by grabbing Dan, lifting him up, and slamming him to the ground as hard as he could creating a dust cloud.

"Taste my boot insect!" Roared Pariah Dark as he slammed his foot down towards Dan's head!

Dan quickly rolled out of the way as Pariah Dark's boot slammed down creating cracks in the ground. Dan quickly fired an energy attack and hit Pariah Dark in the shoulder making the Ghost King stumble back in pain. Dan charged forward and delivered a couple of punches to Pariah Dark's body making him stumble back. Dan pressed forward, but Pariah Dark punched Dan back knocking him several yards away onto his back. Pariah Dark charged at a down Dan, who quickly got up. The two of them locked hands and pushed against one another. Both seemed evenly matched in strength despite their size difference.

"Give it up you can't beat me!" Laughed Pariah Dark.

"I'm not beaten yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Said Dan with a smirk as he pointed his head down at Pariah Dark.

The Ghost King looked confused. It appeared to be that Dan was giving up. Suddenly the living flames of Dan's head leaped up into Pariah Dark's face making him scream in pain and let go of Dan. As Pariah Dark grasped his wounded face Dan put his hands together and unleashed a powerful energy attack that slammed into Pariah Dark and knocked him off the island. Eyeuran and Fright Knight applauded. Dan took a bow and made his way towards the artifacts, when the whole island suddenly started shaking and full air became full of evil laughter.

"You think I'm beaten? Don't be absurd!" Laughed Pariah Dark as he reappeared and started growing until he was fifty feet tall. "Prepare o be squash!" He shouted as he put his hands together and fired a massive energy attack.

Dan managed to avoid the attack and flew up to attack Pariah Dark's face. The Ghost King swung at Dan with his fist. Dan just barely avoided the swings. Dan needed a plan to take down the giant Pariah Dark. He carefully examined his opponent, until his gaze landed on the giant's ears. That gave Dan a great idea. He created a copy of himself and he and the copy flew up to Pariah Dark's ears, while dodging the giant's swinging hands.

"Hold still you little bugs!" Bellowed Pariah Dark.

The two Dan reached the ears.

"Time for a little wake up call!" Declared Dan as he and the copy unleashed a Ghostly Wail right into Pariah Dark's ears!

Pariah Dark screamed as he grasped his ears in pain. Dan and thevcopy flew away. Dan created three more copies of himself. They all started to gather energy for a large energy attack. Pariah Dark was to busy grasping his ears to notice Dan and his copies gathering energy for a powerful attack. After a few minutes Dan had a giant green glowing energy sphere nearly as big as Pariah Dark's head. The copies vanished having given Dan their energy.

"Hey Pariah Dark here's a little retirement gift from me!" Laughed Dan as he hurled the energy bomb at Pariah Dark.

The Ghost King managed to catch a glimpse of the attack, before it slammed into him, with a tremendous explosion. A giant green mushroom cloud could be seen and heard throughout the Ghost Zone.

When the dust from the explosion cleared there was a large crater and in the center of the crater laid Pariah Dark, who was back to his normal size. The Ghost King's skin was blackened and charred, his armor was chipped and dented, his cape was reduced to a rag full of holes, and was he missing a chunk out of his other horn. Pariah Dark stumbled to his feet blood dripping from his mouth. Dan floated a few feet away from him grinning in triumph.

"It appears I win." Said Dan.

"NO! You have not! I will not lose to you!" Roared Pariah Dark as he raised his fist and staggered towards Dan.

"Oh I believe you have." Said Dan as he unleashed a Ghostly Wail that sent Pariah Dark flying several yards away before crashing into the ground.

"This is...impossible! I...can't be beaten!" Gasped Pariah Dark before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Hail the new Ghost KIng!" Shouted Fright Knight.

"We'll done sire. You really showed how worthy you are to become the new Ghost King." Said Eyeuran.

Dan smiled and turned to Fright Knight.

"Go take Pariah Dark to the castle and heal him up. I want him to be in good condition, when he serves under me." Said Dan.

"Right away sir." Said Fright Knight as he turned to deal with Pariah Dark.

"Now it is time to take my destiny." Said Dan as he approached the artifacts.

He put the Reality Gauntlet on first, then he put the Ring of Rage on, and lastly the Crown of Fire. Dan felt a huge surge of power take his body! Red lightning coursed around him as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. The surge of power seemed to last for hours, but in reality it was only a few seconds. As abruptly as it started it stopped. Eyeuran eyed Dan with amazement.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Like I'm INVINCIBLE!" Laughed Dan with excitement.

With a wave of the Reality Gauntlet he changed the color of the Ring to black and the color of the Crown to white.

"Come let us introduce the Ghost Zone to it's new master." Declared Dan.

Eyeuran nodded and they flew off back towards the castle.

"Just you wait, until you see me now Danny, you have absolutely no chance against me!" Thought Dan with mad excitement.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Toying Around

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 5 Toying Around

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Dan and Eyeuran flew through the Ghost Zone. Dan decided to stop by Clock Work's tower and gloat at the Master of Time. Eyeuran went back to the castle as Dan entered the tower to find Clockwork, who was still chained up and in his old man form. Dan looked at Clockwork grinning in triumph.

"Hello Clockwork glad to see that your still locked up. I now have the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage in my possession and I have Pariah Dark as a flunky and his army at my command. How does little Danny fare against me now?" Said Dan with a grin.

Clockwork just scowled at Dan before smiling and letting out a little chuckle.

"Your as foolish as Pariah Dark. You believe that the Crown and the Ring have made you invincible. That was the same mistake Pariah Dark made. Danny Phantom is stronger then you give him credit and that will lead to your utter downfall." Said Clockwork.

Dan violently slapped Clockwork across the face.

"Enough of your babbling. I'm not like Pariah Dark! I'm stronger then him and I posses the Reality Gauntlet! I know Danny Phantom better then anyone! I will use my knowledge to destroy him and wipe him out of existence! But before that I'll torture him until his begging for death's embrace!" Declared Dan.

Clockwork looked at Dan a bruise already appearing on his face. There was still a small smirk on his face.

"You want to destroy Danny, but I sense a part of you is hesitant. Your uncertain about the growth of Danny's powers." Said Clockwork.

"The only reason I haven't attacked Danny yet is that I'm thinking of many creative ways to torture him and kill him and everyone he cares about. And when his on the break of death I'll bring you to my side to personally watch his death and to prove once and for all that I am the strongest!" Declared Dan as he whirled around and left.

"I look forward to your so called victory Dan. I imagine that it will be extraordinary and unexpected." Called Clockwork.

Dan just ignored him as he flew out of the tower and towards his new castle, where he was greeted by Eyeuran, Fright Knight, and a huge army of skeletons.

"All hail the new Ghost King!" They all shouted as they bowed to Dan.

"I can get used to this." Thought Dan with a smile as he surveyed his army and his castle. "You know I always wanted to remodel this place." He thought as waved the Reality Gauntlet at the castle.

The castle seemed to become bigger and bulkier. The color of the castle changed to black and white. Huge black flags with the letter D on them decorated the castle. In the center of the courtyard there was a huge statue of Dan crushing the Earth with one hand grinning in triumph. The army of ghost looked on in amazement, before breaking out in applause. Dan waved to them all and entered the main tower of the castle and traveled to the throne room, with Fright Knight and Eyeuran right behind him.

"That was incredible master!" Exclaimed Fright Knight.

"Yes it was." Said Dan as he sat in his throne.

He felt a small surge of pain and groaned as he clutched his head. Eyeuran quickly came to his aid.

"Rest my lord your body hasn't yet fully adjusted to the power of the Ring and the Crown. Plus you did just used a lot of energy to remodel the castle." Said Eyeuran.

"I suppose your right. I'll take a rest right after I do this." Said Dan as he released a dark energy wave from his body.

The wave went through Eyeuran and Fright Knight. It traveled through the castle and through all the Ghost Zone. Eyeuran and Fright Knight starred at Dan in amazement, when the wave went through them they felt their master's enormous power.

"What was that?" Asked Eyeuran.

"Oh just a little energy wave I sent out to let everyone in the Ghost Zone know that there's a new Ghost King and that he is unbeatable." Said Dan as he sat back in his throne with a grin. "How's Pariah Dark?" He asked.

"His being healed right now and should be ready for service soon." Said Fright Knight.

"Good. Now leave me I have some plotting to do." Said Dan.

"Yes sire." Said Fright Knight and Eyeuran as they left the throne room.

Dan waved his hand and a viewer showing Danny and his friends talking and discussing a strategy to combat Dan.

"Just look at them planing. They honestly think they can beat me. That's just sad. I'm going to enjoy killing each and everyone of them right in front of Danny!" Laughed Dan as he started thinking up a plan of attack.

Throughout the Ghost Zone Dan's energy wave traveled and went through every ghost. Several of Danny's enemies felt it. A small group of Danny's enemies consisting of Skulker, Technus, Ember, Johnny, Kitty, Box Ghost, and Lunch Lady went to go investigate the source of the energy wave. They managed to follow it all the way to the castle.

"Isn't that where Pariah Dark's castle used to be?" Asked Technus.

"Yeah, but it's different." Said Skulker as some binoculars popped out of his shoulder and on to his eyes.

Skulker studied the new castle, his eyes landed on the statue of Dan and saw the D on it's chest.

"I don't know whose in control, but I have a feeling that the ghost boy is somehow connected it to it somehow." Said Skulker.

"So what do we do?" Asked Ember.

"I suggest we flee from the Ghost Zone and perhaps get help. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that, whoever is in control of the castle is beyond anything we have ever encountered." Said Skulker gravely.

All the ghost looked nervously at the castle wondering what kind of being now ruled it. The group of ghost set out looking for a portal that would lead to Earth and far away from the Ghost Zone and it's new king.

In another part of the Ghost Zone there was a large courthouse that was full of Observants. The powerful evil ghost were on trial. There was Vortex the ghost of weather, Undergrowth the ghost of plants, and Nocturne the ghost of dreams. All three were in separate containment prisons and were fixing to receive sentence for their crimes against humanity, when Dan's energy wave went right through them. The Observants were appalled by the evil energy, while the three prisoners had twisted grins on their faces.

"Observants! There is a grave disturbance! A new Ghost King has risen and he is much stronger then Pariah Dark. Though it is against our oath to get involved, we must act!" Declared one Observant.

The other Observants nodded and cheered in agreement. They then started to leave the courtroom to figure out what the disturbance was and to figure out how best to deal with it. The three prisoners floated in their cells annoyed at just being left behind.

In an small pocket dimension between the Ghost Zone and Earth there was an ancient looking castle. Inside the castle three ghost wearing large purple robes and hoods sat around a table. They were powerful ancients.

"It looks like the darkest hour is almost upon the universe. Dan the Dark One has risen to power." Said the first ancient.

"Just as Clockwork said it would." Said the second ancient.

"Yes soon the one know as Danny will face his greatest challenge." Said the third ancient.

"But can he handle the challenges that lie ahead and is he worthy of the artifacts?" Asked the first ancient as he pointed at a pedestal that was covered with a cloth that had something glowing underneath.

"Clockwork seems to have absolute faith in his abilities and I never known him to be wrong." Said the second ancient.

"For the time being we must do as Clockwork instructed. We must send these two humans Clockwork snatched from a nonexistent timeline to help Danny in a few days." Said third ancient as he indicated two glowing pillars with two humans floating in them in suspended animation.

"Why would Clockwork go through the trouble of sending these two humans to aid Danny Phantom against the Dark One?" Asked the first ancient.

"They have had dealings with the Dark One and they posses great skill and knowledge that could prove useful against him." Said the second ancient.

"Yes they will, but until that time we wait." Said the third ancient.

The three ancients just sat at the table starring at one another silently.

At Dan's castle the new Ghost King was watching a viewer that showed a line of Danny Phantom action figures. A idea was coming to mind a wicked plan was forming. It wasn't the most evil plan ever, but it would keep Danny guessing about, what Dan was planing. Dan waved his hand at the viewer and an image of Danny fixing to get out of bed appeared.

"Rise and shine Danny. It's time for you to face your destiny. I'm sure you'll survive this day, but it's going to be a brutal day." Said Dan with a grin as he vanished in a flash of light.

On Earth Danny woke up and walked to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and fixed his hair. Danny had not slept well. The thought of whatever Dan was up to kept me up awhile and kept him from going to sleep for several hours. He splashed some water on his face to help wake himself up.

"Rough night?" Asked a voice nearby.

Danny's head shot up as he looked behind him at the bed room trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"You should really rest up. Destiny is looking at you right now." Said the voice from behind Danny.

Danny spun his head around and saw his reflection looking right back at him with an evil gleam in it's eye. Danny watched as his reflection went ghost, then the reflection's skin turned green and his hair turned into living flames, in an instant the reflection turned into a fully grown Dan! Danny leaped back in shock as the reflection of Dan shot his hand out and grabbed Danny by the throat and lift Danny up.

"Good morning Danny. It's a Beautiful morning to stare destiny in the face and die!" Laughed Dan.

Danny's surprise immediately turned to anger as he glared at Dan. He had to distract Dan long enough to go ghost.

"So your using the Reality Gauntlet to sneak into my home and kill me with a surprise attack? You afraid to face me directly?" Asked Danny.

Dan narrowed his eyes and his lips curled into a snarl, but that was only for a second. He quickly went back to his evil grinning and gloating.

"Oh come on you know that's not my style. Besides you deserve to suffer a long and agonizing death. I just came to tell you that I'm the Ghost King." Said Dan.

Danny closely looked at Dan and noticed the crown on his head that nearly blended in with his flaming hair and the ring on his left hand. Danny recognized the artifacts of Pariah Dark. A cold chill went down Danny's spine as he realized that Dan had defeated Pariah Dark and now had his artifacts and army at his command.

"So you like my new accessories. Old Pariah Dark would not give them up without a fight and in the end I beat him and took everything he had. Now I'm the Ghost King! With the Ring and the Crown's power added to the Reality Gauntlet and myself I am invincible! There's no way you and your little gang of friends and family can possible beat me!" Laughed Dan with a twisted grin as he dropped Danny to the floor.

Danny just glared at Dan as he stood up.

"I don't care how strong you are. I'll figure out someway to beat you! Lets settle this now!" Shouted Danny as escaped Dan's grip, went ghost, and got into a fighting stance.

"Ha! There you go again wanting to throw your life away. I could kill you with just a wave of my hand or with just one energy blast, but that would be to easy and no fun. I'm going to make you suffer. I'm not going to fight you right now I'm simply going to toy around with you." Said Dan as he went back into the mirror. "Farewell Danny I'll see you soon." He laughed as he vanished in a flash of light.

Danny stood in the bathroom alone wondering, what kind of twisted plan Dan was cooking up for him. He transformed back into his human form, got dressed, and went to tell his friends and family, what happened.

At a large toy store Dan was floating in front of a huge display section that displayed the new Danny Phantom action figure. Dan pointed the Reality Gauntlet at all the action figures and shot them with a blast of energy. For a brief moment all the action figure's eyes glowed red.

"Time for a little fun. Lets see how the people of Amity like you, when all your action figures attack them!" Chuckled Dan as he opened a portal to the Ghost Zone and returned to his castle.

At the Fenton house Danny had told his friends and family about his encounter with Dan and his recent power boost.

"That's tears it were putting this house on red alert! No ghost sneaks in here and try's to murder my family!" Declared Jack as he and Maddie went about ghost proofing the house.

"Man Dan is just toying around with like it's some kind of sick game!" Exclaimed Sam.

"Speaking of toying around the new action figures of Danny just came out." Said Tucker trying to change the mood by pulling out a shopping bag.

He pulled out a six action figures of Danny Phantom and placed them on the kitchen table. Everybody study the life like action figures that looked like Danny. They were an impressive four inch talk replicas of the hero.

"Cool!" Cheered Dani as she picked up one of the action figures.

"Looks like your becoming a big franchise." Said Jazz with a smile as she pressed a button on the action figure's back.

"I'm Going Ghost!" Exclaimed the action figure in Danny's voice.

"This is pretty cool." Admitted Danny as he examined one of the action figures and pressed the button on it's back.

"Oh trust me it gets cooler." Said action figure in Dan's voice.

Everybody looked at the action figures in shock. They had a horrible feeling that something terrible was fixing to happen. All the action figures eyes stared to glow red and a twisted smile appeared on all their faces.

"Destroy!" They all shouted as they all leaped forward and attacked.

Danny and Dani managed to go ghost as three action figures tackled Danny and two attacked Dani. The sixth action figure tackled Valerie. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz just starred in shock at the crazed attack not sure what to do.

Valerie was trying to keep her attacker at arms length. The crazed action figure managed to push Valerie into the sink. Valerie pushed back. With all her might, but the action figure refused to budge. The two fighter twisted and turned trying to gain the upper hand. Valerie bumped into the garbage disposal switch and turned it on. This gave her an idea.

"Time to take out the trash!" She shouted as she used all her might to hurl the action figure into the sink and into the garbage disposal!

The action figure let out a metallic scream as it fell into the garbage disposal with a sickening crunching sound. Valerie wiped the sweat off her brow breathing hard.

"We'll that's one down." She said as she started walking to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

Valerie was typing some commands into her watch. Tucker looked behind her and gasped. The action figure the Valerie had dealt with was still alive! It was missing an arm and more then half it's face was deformed. The action figure leaped at Valerie screaming a war cry. Tucker quickly grabbed a Fenton Peeler from Sam and fired it at the crazed action figure reducing it to a pile of melted plastic. Valerie looked at the melted action figure then at Tucker.

"Thanks." Said Valerie.

"Your welcome." Said Tucker blushing slightly.

Valerie blushed a little also.

Dani was locked in combat with her two action figures. The two evil toys flew around we blasting her with tiny energy beams. Realizing she was getting hammered she came up with a new strategy.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" She shouted as she fell onto her back and closed her eyes.

The two action figures slowly approached her to see if she was actual dead. Dani's eyes suddenly flew open as she blasted one action figure with an energy blast reducing him to burnt plastic. She grabbed the other action figure and smashed him to pieces.

"I never liked dolls." Said Dani as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Danny was pinned against a wall with two action figures holding his hands against the wall, while the third one proceeded to use his chest and face as a punching bag.

"I've had enough! It's time you all cooled off!" Shouted Danny as an ice blast escaped his hands freezing the two action figures holding his hands in ice balks.

The third action figure starred at Danny in shock. Danny took advantage of this to slam the two ice balls together, with the action figure in the middle smashing them to pieces. The rest of the team cheered in victory.

"Oh don't going cheering just yet." Said Dan's voice from the remains of an action figure's head.

"Hey guys you better come see this." Called Tucker, who was looking out the window.

Everybody looked out the window to see a horrible sight. The entire city was being attacked by Danny Phantom action figures.

"What do we do?" Asked Jazz.

"We suit up and take them down." Said Valerie as she suited up in her armor.

Sam and Jazz suited up in some Fenton Peelers, Tucker grabbed a blaster, Jazz called Jack and Maddie to help. After a few minutes they were all suited up or armed to fight.

"Lets go!" Declared Danny as he lead the charge outside.

Danny, Valerie, and Dani flew in the air launching an ariel attack against the action figures, while everyone else launched a ground assault. Eventually they started to make great progress.

"I must admit I'm impressed." Called Dan's voice from the crowd of action figures. "Now it's time to play with the big boys!" He shouted.

All of a sudden the action figures started to converge in one spot to form a giant mass. The mass started to change and take shape as it transformed into a forty foot tall Danny Phantom action figure. Everybody gasped in shock.

"Everybody attack!" Declared Danny as he lead the ariel group into attacking the giant from above.

With one mighty swipe the giant knocked Dani and Valerie out of the sky and snatched Danny and started squeezing him in one massive fist.

"Danny!" Cried Jazz as she and the ground assault team opened their weapons on the giant, who either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Don't count us out yet!" Called Valerie as she and Dani got up and took back into the air to continue their air assault on the giant.

Danny took a deep breath and unleashed an ice blast from his hands freezing the giant's hand. The giant waved his hand about screaming. Dani flew forward and blasted the arm to pieces! Danny flew away free as the giant moaned and fell to it's knees, where the ground team blasted it. The giant opened it's mouth to scream. Valerie flew and and threw some grenades into the giant's mouth. The grenades went off destroying most of the giant's face and head. The smoke bellowed out from giant's mouth as it laid on it's knees. Danny flew up to the down giant.

"Play time is over!" He shouted as he unleashed a Ghostly Wail and shattered the giant to pieces.

A crowd of people cheered and applauded for Danny, long with his family and friends. Danny just smiled it was a small victory, but a victory all the same.

"Bring out all the crazy stunts you have Dan. Me and my fiends and family will beat them and then will take you down." Said Danny as he looked up at the sky.

In the Ghost Zone Dan watched Danny on a viewer.

"Oh you just be patient Danny. My vengeance has already just begun." Said Dan with an evil smirk as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Recruit

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 6 Recruit

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Danny and his team returned to FentonWorks as soon as they were done cleaning up the remains of the action figures. They had just gotten into the house, when a bunch of alarms started going off. Maddie pulled out her hand held computer.

"We have a massive ghost energy reading from the Ghost Portal in the lab!" She shouted.

"Is it some kind of attack from Dan?" Asked Jazz.

"No Dan doesn't need the Fenton Portal to cross over. We've had a massive ghost reading before. I think were about to have a whole lot of refuges from the Ghost Zone." Said Danny as he went ghost and led the way to the lab.

The group entered the lab and Danny calmly opened the Fenton Portal all the way. A bunch of red and green eyes appeared in the portal. Several figures could be seen. One shape made it's way up front and out of the portal. It was Skulker.

"Ghost Child...and friends." Said Skulker as he looked at Danny and his team.

"Skulker. Let me guess. There's a new Ghost King far stronger then Pariah Dark and now you and a bunch of other ghost are fleeing to Earth to escape his rule." Said Danny.

"That is correct. This new Ghost King's power...it's unbelievably strong." Said Skulker with a tiny shiver. "Wait how do you know about this guy?" He asked.

"I've faced him before. You can come to Earth, but you better not cause any trouble otherwise I'll throw you back into the Ghost Zone. Don't worry I'll deal with this new Ghost King very soon." Said Danny.

Skulker just nodded and turned to the Fenton Portal.

"Come!" He shouted.

The group watched in amazement as hundreds of ghost flew out of the portal. Danny recognized several of his enemies, but he also saw a few of his allies among the ghost. He saw Wulf, Frostbite, Dora, and Pandora flying by. They gave Danny a brief wave before flying off with the rest of the ghost. Danny went back to human form and turned off the Fenton Portal.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Asked Valerie.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the fear of Dan will keep most of them in line. They could come in handy in fighting Dan's forces." Said Danny.

"I guess the more the merrier." Said Dani.

"Come on we better go prepare for whatever attack Dan has planed." Said Danny.

The group went about gearing up and preparing for the next attack.

In a secret military base two men wearing white suits and sunglasses were looking at a monitor. The were simply know as The Guys in White. They were members of government agency who specialized in hunting ghost. Everything was quit, when all of a sudden the monitor started flashing like crazy.

"Scanners just picked up a huge mass of ghost energy entering our realm." Said the first agent.

"Alert command. It looks like were being invaded." Said the second agent.

The two agents went about alerting their superiors.

In the Ghost Zone Pariah Dark had finally healed up. He was still angry at being defeated. He decided to go pay a visit to Clockwork, who he had heard was being held captive in his tower. Pariah Dark flew to the tower and saw Clockwork chained up.

"Ha! I always wanted to see you in chains and now here you are." Laughed Pariah Dark.

Clockwork just looked at the former Ghost King and smiled.

"Hello Pariah Dark long time no see. I see that your horns match now and that you've been dethroned." Said Clockwork.

"Insult me all you want. I'll deal with this upstart king in due time. When the time comes I'll will be victorious!" Snarled Pariah Dark.

"Still as arrogant as I remembered. You haven't learned a thing from your defeats. Your over confidence and your lust for power will lead to your downfall." Said Clockwork.

"Ba! Don't you underestimate me! When that pretender is out of the way I'll deal with you next!" Shouted Pariah Dark as he stormed out of the tower as Clockwork just smiled at him.

Pariah Dark was flying back to the tower, when he encountered Eyeuran.

"The master wishes for you to report to the throne room." Said Eyeuran.

"Fine." Muttered Pariah Dark as he and Eyeuran flew to the castle and entered the throne room.

Dan sat on his throne with Fright Knight at his side.

"Ah Pariah Dark so good for you to join use, we have much to discus." Said Dan.

Pariah Dark just grunted.

"Anyhow I'm recruiting some new soldiers for our forces." Said Dan.

"The forces we have are sufficient for any task." Said Pariah Dark.

"Yes, but the army is just a bunch of skeletons. They have no imagination for cruelty or destruction. I what some ghost, who will really bring terror to my enemies and put up a real good fight. Luckily a few have come here and have decided to join us." Said Dan as he waved at some doors and four ghost floated in.

There was Aragon, Hotep-Ra, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost. Pariah Dark just looked at the new comers with a bit of disgust before turning back to Dan.

"This is just the begging, which brings up our next topic of business. Eyeuran has told me about the Observant's courthouse, where some powerful ghost, who have committed some tremendous crimes against humanity. They sound like my kind of people. We're going to break them out." Said Dan.

"You may go forward with your silly recruitment. I want no part in it." Spat Pariah Dark.

Dan glared at Pariah Dark and stood up. He raised both hands and struck the former Ghost King with a burst of crimson lightning! Pariah Dark fell to his knees screaming in pain.

"Will you come and assist us now?" Asked Dan as he continued to strike Pariah Dark with lightning.

"Yes...master!" Cried Pariah Dark in pain.

The lightning stopped.

"Good we have an understanding." Said Dan as he flew out of the throne room, with his minions following him.

"Curse you! I'll make you regret this!" Muttered Pariah Dark as he stumbled to his feet and followed Dan and the others out of the castle.

The Observant's courthouse was mostly abandoned. There were only half a dozen Observants were there, along with fifty security guards, and the three prisoners. The rest of the Observants had left to think of ways to combat the current crisis. Everything was quite, until some storm clouds appeared over the courthouse and the face of Dan appeared in them. Everybody in the courthouse starred up in fear and amazement.

"Hello Observants. I am Dan Phantom, your new Ghost King. I have come to recruit the prisoners you are holding here. Give them to me and no harm, will come to you. Refuse and I will destroy you all!" Said Dan.

The crowd of guards and Observants looked at one another then back to Dan. One Observant stepped forward.

"This is a place of law and justice! We will not let you come here and do as you please!" Shouted the Observant.

Dan just grinned wickedly.

"I was hoping you would resist. Now behold the strength of my forces!" He shouted as his face disappeared from the sky.

"Look out!" Cried a guard as several purple meteors smashed through the building crushing several of the guards.

One of the walls caved in as Pariah Dark and Aragon in his dragon form came stomping in followed by Hotep-Ra, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost. The guards desperately tried to push the invaders back, but they were simply to strong. The Observants watched in horror as the battle went on failing to see that two more Observants had joined their group.

"What should we do?" Cried one Observant.

"You can simply stand there and die!" Cried one of the the Observants as he transformed into Eyeuran welding a spear.

"Eyeuran?! But your supposed to be banished!" Cried an Observant before the rouge Observant stabbed him in the head with a spear and instantly killed him.

"His not the only one you need to worry about." Said another Observant as it transformed into Dan.

Before the Observants could do anything Dan fired a blast of Ectorope binding them to the ground. After that was done Dan turned his attention to the three imprisoned prisoners. He waved his hand and freed the prisoners. Vortex, Undergrowth, and Nocturne. The three ghost looked at their rescuer sensing the dark energy from him.

"You three work for me now. Join me and you can have your revenge on the one, who defeated you and you can kill all the humans you want, till your hearts content." Said Dan.

The three ghost looked at one another then at Dan with a grin..

"You have are full attention and services." Said Nocturne.

"Wise choice." Said Dan as he turned to face the Observant.

"Please you mustn't...release those ghost they'll upset the balance and bring chaos! Please stop this madness!" Begged one Observant.

"That's preciously why I'm doing this. The humans are nothing. I'm going to wipe them all out. Besides I have a grudge against you Observant, you tried to have me killed in the past and erase me from existence! Well I'm still here! Now I'm going to kill you all!" Said Dan as he waved for his forces to exit the building before exiting the courthouse.

Dan faced the courthouse and opened his mouth wide releasing a massive Ghostly Wail! The courthouse crumbled and collapsed on top of the Observants crushing and killing them instantly. Dan grinned in triumph before turning to face his forces.

"Come we have much planning and killing to do." Said Dan as he flew off.

The rest of his minions following him.

In the pocket dimension the three ancient ghost watched the destruction of the courthouse on a viewer.

"Dan has recruited several powerful allies." Said the first ancient.

"Yes indeed. I believe it is time we send the two humans to help Danny." Said the second ancient.

"I hope that this helps put the odds in Danny's favor." Said the third ancient.

The three ancients turned to the two unconscious humans and waved their hands. In a flash of light the humans vanished.

"Let us hope that this works." Said the first ancient as he and the other two ancients sat down and turned their attention to the viewer.

In his tower Clockwork sensed the arrivals of two humans from a nonexistent timeline appear on present day Earth.

"They arrived." Said Clockwork.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Future Blast

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 7 Future Blast

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

It was night time in Amity Park. At FentonWorks the Fentons were all asleep. Everything was calm and relaxed. In the lab there was a huge energy surge as a flash of light appeared and vanished just as quickly. Two humans laid on the ground groaning. One was a old man with a cane wearing a tattered suit and the other was a women in her twenties wearing a jumpsuit. With a groan the two humans stumbled to their feet and looked around confused.

"Where are we?" Asked the female.

"I don't know it's to dark to see, but I think think were in some kind of lab." Said the male.

"Wait. How are we here I thought since the past was changed our timeline wouldn't exist anymore?" Said the female.

"I'm...not sure. My guess is that we either exist in some new future timeline or that some kind of force has kept us from being erased." Said the male.

"We'll whatever the reason is, lets find out where we are first." Said the female.

"Good idea. There must be a light switch somewhere." Said the male as he and his companion searched for a light switch.

The two humans patted around the room searching for a light switch, unbeknownst to them they had set off a silent alarm. In Jack and Maddie's bed room their computer watches went off.

"Aaaa...ghost! No boogie man...takes Jack Fenton!" Shouted Jack half awake as he jumped out of bed, tripped on his bed sheets and hit the floor.

Maddie sprung from bed ready for combat.

"Stoping fooling around dear, we have intruders in the lab." Said Maddie as she helped Jack up.

"Ghost?" Asked Jack.

Maddie looked at the scanner on her watch.

"It doesn't to appear to be any ghost. According to the scanner there are two humans in the lab." She said.

"That's odd. We better wake up the kids." Said Jake.

They went into the hallway to find that Danny, Dani, and Jazz were already awake having heard Jack's tumble.

"What's going on?" Asked Jazz with a yawn.

"There's a couple of intruders in the lab." Said Maddie.

"Ghost?" Asked Dani.

"No. According to the scanners the intruders are human." Said Maddie.

"What kind if people, would want to break into the lab?" Asked Jazz.

"I think it might be The Guys in White. They must be after blueprints or files." Said Danny as he went ghost.

"Who are they?" Asked Dani as she went ghost.

"Ghost hunters from the government. They shoot first and ask questions latter." Said Danny.

"We'll they picked the wrong ghost lab to try to rob." Said Jack as he, Maddie, and Jazz pulled out blasters.

The group went down to the lab door ready for battle.

"I'll go in first." Said Danny as he slowly entered the lab. "Man it's dark down here." He thought as he lit his hand up with energy so he could see.

He went deeper into the lab and saw two figures stumbling around blindly in the dark. Before Danny could say anything the two figures spun around and saw the light. The light only illuminated Danny's chest and hand.

The two humans starred at the newcomer, whose hand seemed to be glowing with energy. They couldn't make the whole figure out, but they saw a giant D on his chest. The symbol was worn by a being, who had fought and tortured the two humans in their timeline. The sight of the symbol sent a mixture of hate and fear through the two humans.

"It's him!" Cried the male.

The female didn't say anything and simply pulled out a blaster and fired an energy burst in one quick movement. The blast hit Danny and sent him crashing into a wall. Danny's light went out as he laid moaning on the floor.

"Danny!" Called the rest of his family as they came charging into the lab.

Dani, Jack, and Maddie fired off energy blast at the two intruders forcing them to retreat further into the lab. Maddie stumbled around looking for the light switch.

"Found it." She called as she flipped the switch.

The entire room was flooded in light and the Fentons got a real good look at the intruders. Danny, who was still lying dazed by the wall looked at the two intruders in shock.

"What...you...guys!? But how can you still exist!? How...did you get here!?" Cried Danny in shock as he got a real good look at the intruders.

The male was an old man with bare feet, a beard, dark circles under his eyes, clothed in a tattered suit, and holding a cane. The women was tall and muscular, wearing a red jumpsuit and sporting a crew cut.

"Vlad? Valerie?" Asked Danny as he starred at the two future versions of his old enemy and old friend in shock.

The Fenton family starred in confession at the two intruders as they starred back at the Fentons. In am instant all the Fentons except for Danny had their weapons and powers trained on Vlad, who still seemed shock to see the Fentons and just starred a Jack and Maddie not really seeming to care about the weapons and attacks trained on him. Valerie was just starring at Dani not really paying attention to all the weapons and attacks trained on Vlad. Danny quickly flew between the Fentons and Vlad.

"Wait don't attack!" He shouted.

The Fentons lowered their weapons and attacks in confusion.

"What are you doing that's Vlad!" Called Dani.

"That slippery serpent must have some kind of mind control device controlling Danny." Said Jack as he tried to get a clear shot at Vlad with his weapon, but Danny blocked his way.

"I know this is Vlad, but his not the Vlad from our time and that's not the Valerie from our time either." Said Danny indicating both intruders. "Remember that whole time travel story I told you all about where I encountered Dan the evil future version of myself, well these two here come from that same timeline." He explained.

"We'll that still doesn't explain why your protecting Vlad." Said Maddie.

"This Vlad is no longer has his ghost powers and his shown repentance for his misdeeds. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have been able to return to the present and stop Dan from killing you all." Explained Danny.

The Fentons lowered the weapons and attacks, but still eyed Vlad with suspicion. Danny faced the two guest from the future.

"Hello Vlad. Hello Valerie." He said.

Vlad and Valerie turned to look at Danny.

"Do you remember anything before you ended up here?" Asked Danny.

"I remember...you rescuing me and losing consciousness. Then I woke up in a bunker hospital. I went outside...and Vlad showed up and told me about his encounter with you. Then Fright Knight showed up with Dan's army and attacked. We were fixing to be killed by Fright Knight, when everything started changing. Buildings that were in ruin vanished and were replaced by new buildings, the Fright Knight and the ghost army vanished. We realized you changed the future and our timeline was coming to an end. I remember a bright flash then darkness, next thing I know me and Vlad found ourselves here." Said Valerie.

"We'll if your timeline no longer exist how can you still exist and how did you end up here?" Asked Jazz.

"I honestly don't know." Said Valerie.

A confused look suddenly crossed Vlad's face as he suddenly reached into his suit pocket and pulled out an envelope with a CW on it.

"I...don't remember having this." He turned to Danny. "I think this is for you."

Danny walked over and took the envelope and opened it. He pulled out a letter and started reading.

"Hello Danny,

by now two unexpected guest have probably just arrived in your lab. This was my doing. These versions of Vlad and Valerie are crucial in helping you deal with the challenges ahead. I know your probably confused, but do not worry all shall be explained in the future.

Sinisterly Clockwork." Read Danny.

"We'll that explains how these versions of Vlad and Valerie came to exist in our time." Said Maddie.

"Lets find you two somewhere to sleep. Will talk tomorrow." Said Danny.

They all went up stairs and pulled out some sleeping bags for the guest in the living room. Valerie was still looking at Dani.

"Can I help you with something?" Asked Dani.

"No...I'm good. It's...just great to see you." Said Valerie.

"You to I...guess. Well goodnight." Said Dani as she went to her room.

"Goodnight little sister." Whispered Valerie.

Vlad was watching Jack and Maddie pull out a sleeping bag.

"Here you go." Muttered Jack as he handed Vlad the sleeping bag and he and Maddie started heading to their rooms.

"Wait! Jack. Maddie. I just...want to say...I'm sorry." Said Vlad his voice full of regret.

This stopped Jack and Maddie in their tracks. Never before had they heard those words muttered by Vlad with such regret. They slowly turned to face Vlad and saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry...for everything! I was a arrogant fool! Jack I'm sorry for blaming you for the accident and for all...those times I tried to harm and...humiliate you. You were my best friend and I let my pride...and jealousy taint our friendship. I understand now why Maddie chose you over me. Maddie...I'm sorry for being a creep and for trying to force myself into your life. It wasn't...right and I know that now. Your a person completely capable of...choosing who you want to be with. I respect your decision. I know I've done some horrible things in the past and I absolutely hate myself for that. After...I lost my powers and saw my mortality...I realized how much of a fool I was. I prayed for a day...that I could meet you two again to apologize to you and ask for your forgiveness." Said Vlad.

Jack and Maddie just starred at Vlad in amazement and shock without saying a word for several minutes. Finally Jack stepped forward.

"I forgive you Vlad. If my son can forgive you then I can to." Said Jack as he grabbed Vlad and gave him a quick embrace.

"It's...good to have you back Vlad." Said Maddie with a small smile.

"Thank you both so much." Said Vlad his spirits lifted a little. "May I ask what happened to the me of this timeline?" He asked.

Jack and Maddie glanced at one another then back at Vlad.

"Will discuss that in the morning." Said Maddie.

"You just rest up buddy." Said Jack.

The two of them left Vlad and Valerie alone. Vlad glanced over and saw Valerie looking at a picture of herself with her father and an older Dani.

"You going to tell her what happened to her in our timeline?" Asked Vlad.

"I guess so, she's tougher then she looks. She can handle it. It's...just good to see her even if this is another timeline." Said Valerie.

"I know what you mean. I finally made peace with Jack and Maddie. Maybe now...I can start forgiving myself. As for Dani can you throw in a good word for me to help make amends with this version of Dani?" Said Vlad.

"I will and don't be so hard on yourself. You changed...into a better person and I'm sure Dani will forgive you." Said Valerie.

"Thanks that means a lot coming from you." Said Vlad.

"We'll were in this crazy adventure together. I trust you. I wonder what kind of challenges Danny needs our help to deal with?" Said Valerie.

"I honestly don't know. I'm wondering what kind of trouble the me of this time caused in this timeline." Said Vlad.

"I'm sure some kind of explanation will be given." Said Valerie.

The two humans stopped talking and fell asleep wondering about the future.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Discussion

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 8 Discussion

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

The next day Danny called Sam, Tucker, and Valerie over to his house explain the situation with the two new allies. Sam and Tucker showed up first.

"What's up Danny you said you had some important news for us." Said Tucker.

"Yeah you said we have some new allies, to help us beat Dan." Said Sam.

"Yeah we have two new allies. Ones in the the living room with Dani and the others in the bathroom cleaning himself." Said Danny as he lead the way into the living room.

"So, you still haven't told use who these guys are yet." Said Tucker.

"We'll it's complicated. You'll find out why in a little bit." Said Danny.

In the living room Future Valerie was dressed in a fresh jumpsuit and hanging out with Dani sitting on the couch.

"So your from the future that no longer exist. Can you tell me about the version of myself that existed in your time?" Said Dani.

Future Valerie reached into a pocket of her jumpsuit and pulled the picture of herself with an older Dani smiling with Damon, she handed the photo to Dani. The young girl carefully studied the picture.

"You all look so happy." Said Dani.

"Yeah..me and the Dani of my timeline, were pretty close. We were like sisters." Said Future Valerie.

"How did that happen?" Asked Dani.

"We'll when Dan made his first appearance, Vlad made peace with myself and future you before he recruited us to fight Dan. After a long battle we managed to knock Dan into the Ghost Zone using the Fenton Portal. It seemed like we won at the time. Vlad decided to leave future you in the care of me and my father Damon. Vlad believed that we could give you the loving caring environment your future self needed. A few years latter Dan returned stronger and with an army to back himself up with. We constructed a giant ghost shield around Amity to protect it from Dan and his forces, but we need to hold Dan off so the shield could become activated. My dad became injured and I had to rush him to safety. Future you stayed behind to hold Dan off, she put up an incredible fight, but in the end she was no match for him. She managed to make it into the city, but Dan blasted her in the back with an energy blast before she made it all the way in. I ran to future you and cradled her in my arms as she died." Said Future Valerie as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Dani didn't know, what to say. The story was so sad and it brought a chill to Dani's spine to hear about her future counterparts death. Finally she spoke.

"Thanks for telling me that. If it makes you feel better...I see you as a sister." Said Dani as she stood up and embraced Future Valerie.

"Thank you." Said Future Valerie as the two of them held the embrace for a few more minutes before disengaging and returning to their seats. "I have a favor to ask of you." She said.

"What?" Asked Dani.

"I want you to forgive the Future Vlad." Said Future Valerie.

"How come?" Asked Dani.

"He feels very guilty about, what he did in the past. I don't know why, but ever since he lost his powers, his been trying to make amends. I know it'll be hard, but it will help set his mind at ease." Said Future Valerie.

"Fine I guess I can forgive this version of Vlad." Said Dani.

"Thanks." Said Future Valerie.

At that moment Danny entered the room with Sam and Tucker, who just starred in shock at Future Valerie.

"Um...hey guys nice to see you two again." Said Future Valerie.

There was an awkward silence. Sam turned to Danny.

"What's going on? How is future Valerie here?" She asked.

"It's a long story." Said Danny as he pulled out the note from Clockwork and showed it to Sam and Tucker, who read it.

"Wait Vlad is here?" Asked Tucker.

"Yeah, but don't worry the one from Dan's timeline is a good guy and he doesn't have any ghost powers." Said Danny.

"Ok, so now what?" Asked Tucker.

"We wait for everyone else to arrive." Said Danny as he and his friends took a seat.

Up stairs in the bathroom Future Vlad was giving his hair a trim, he was dressed in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, with socks, and black shoes. Vlad looked at himself in the mirror, he had trimmed the beard off by a few inches, shaved the hair above his lip, cut the hair hanging from the back of his head, until it was about shoulder length. His hair was a little ruffed up.

"We'll time to go join the others." He said as he left the bathroom using his cane to help him walk down the stairs.

He found the Fentons, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie in the living room talking. They waved him over and he sat down. Dani walked over to him.

"Can I help you?" Asked Future Vlad.

"I...just want say that I forgive you." Said Dani.

"Thank...you have no idea, how that makes me feel. I'm sorry for all the horrible things I did to you." Said Future Vlad his voice full of regret.

"It's alright your forgiven." Said Dani slightly taken aback by the emotions she heard in Vlad's voice, he actually did seem like he meant he was sorry.

Dani walked away and sat next to Valerie, who fondled her head.

"You did a really good thing." Said Future Valerie.

"Thanks." Said Dani.

"Alright were just waiting for the Valerie of our time to show up, so we can discuss everything." Said Danny.

There was a knock at the door. Danny went to go get. He saw the Valerie of his timeline standing before him.

"Hey Valerie." Greeted Danny.

"Sup. I heard we have some new allies." Said Valerie as she walked into the house.

"Yeah we do. Heads up things are fixing to get complicated." Said Danny as he lead the way to the living room.

"What do you mean?" Asked Valerie.

"You'll see." Said Danny as they walked into the living room.

The first thing Valerie's eyes landed on was Future Vlad sitting in a chair. A glare came to her eyes as she looked at Vlad, who looked back at her sadly,

"What is he doing here?" She demanded looking at Danny.

"His here to help, just like me." Said a female voice.

Valerie turned and saw a women sitting on a couch wearing an orange jumpsuit. Valerie looked at the women in confusion. There was something familiar about her voice and her face. Danny stepped in to provide an explanation.

"Valerie...this is future you and future Vlad." Said Danny as he pointed at the two people from the future. "They are from Dan's timeline. Clockwork snatched them up from their time and sent them here to help."

"My...future...self." Said Valerie looking completely shocked and started falling backwards.

Danny quickly caught her and helped her to a chair. After a minute or so Valerie regained her composure.

"This is just all kinds of weird." Said Valerie.

"I hear you." Said Future Valerie.

"Alright down to business. Clockwork sent use Future Valerie and Future Vlad to help..." Began Danny.

"Help with what?" Asked Future Vlad.

"Were...fighting Dan. His back and his stronger then ever." Said Danny.

"Dan still exist!" Cried Future Vlad as he looked around the room nervously as if expecting the evil being to just pop into the room.

"Man just when I thought he was gone and the world was safe, that monster comes back." Muttered Valerie as she clenched her fist.

"I'm going to tell you what has happened here since I defeated Dan last time." Said Danny.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to the version of me of this time?" Asked FutureVlad.

"Yeah, but...your not going to like it." Said Danny.

Danny told everyone of his adventures after defeating Dan the first time. He talked about present Vlad becoming mayor, his scheme to blackmail the Earth to make him it's ruler by saving it from Disasteroid by revealing he was part ghost. Jack then decided to tell everyone what happened in space when Vlad tried to make Disasteroid intangible.

"Vlad and I went into space. I was absolutely shocked at his plans to blackmail the Earth. He told me how he blamed me for all the misfortune in his life and for marrying Maddie, he then thanked me for my role in the accident that gave him ghost powers saying it was what lead to his crowing achievement. Vlad then flew up to the astroid to make it intangible, but it was made of Ecto-Ranium, and he couldn't touch it. He realized that his plan and his life were ruined. Vlad turned to me and begged for my help saying I would never let a friend down. I agreed, but I said I no longer considered Vlad my friend. The Vlad I knew perished in a lab accident leaving nothing, but a man full of venom and pride. I turned the rocket back to Earth and left Vlad in space." Said Jack as he looked at Future Vlad.

Everybody looked at Future Vlad, his face going from shock, to hate, to sadness, and then to disgust.

"My counterpart in this timeline was an absolute fool! I feel disgusted just thinking about it. If only he knew, about the horrors of my time and the second chance he'd been given he would have never gone forward, with such an insane and appalling plan! I...uh I just feel terrible about it!" Said Vlad as he put his head between his hands.

"Were sorry Vlad. I know it was probably a shock...hearing how bad the you of this timeline acted, but unlike that Vlad...I consider you a friend. Your a better person then him." Said Jack.

Future Vlad looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Thank you Jack. That means a lot to me." Said Vlad.

"We'll now that story is over, we need to figure out how to deal with Dan." Said Future Valerie.

Before anybody could say anything Tucker's PDA beeped, he pulled it out and looked at it, his eyes widening slightly.

"Guys we have a problem." He said.

"Is it Dan?" Asked Danny.

"No but it's ghost related. Take a look." Said Tucker as he handed the PDA to Danny.

Danny looked at the screen on the device and saw that it was a live news feed. He saw what station was filming it and turned on the TV to the news station. Everybody gathered around to see, what it was.

A news man was sitting and talking.

"This just in according to government ghost hunters our world is being invaded by ghost! We take you live to our field reporter Eric Fisher live on the scene." Said the news man.

The scene changed to another man who was in the street with a cameraman. In the background their was sounds if fighting and blasting going on.

"At this very moment the government ghost hunters are fighting a couple of ghost! From the sounds of the battle it's very intense!" Said Eric.

At that moment two figures came flying out of the sky and crashed to the ground. The camera zoomed in to reveal Skulker and Ember both battered and bruised. The two ghost shot to their feet and glared at the sky as two government ghost hunters wearing Invisibility Suits descended. The suits looked more heavily armed then, when Danny fought them

"You think your tough try this on for size!" Shouted Skulker as a bunch of guns popped out of his body and began firing at the hunters.

The two hunters took evasive action and dodged all the blast one of them seemed to be speaking into a communicator. All of a sudden there was a whistling sound as something huge fell from the sky and landed behind Skulker and Ember creating a dust cloud. Everybody watched as a massive figure stood up towering over the two ghost. The figure was a hunter wearing a massive suit of white and black armor. Everybody let out a gasp.

"They...have Ecto-Skeletons now! How did they get that?!" Shouted Danny in shock.

Nobody had a answer they all just stared at the TV screen.

The agent in the Ecto-Skeleton grabbed Skulker's head lifted him and slammed him to the ground with tremendous force!

"Skulker!" Cried Ember as she leaped at the hunter prepared to attack.

The hunter lifted up Skulker and threw him into Ember. The two ghost landed on the ground with a thud, both of them unconscious. The two agents in Invisibility Suits walker over to the down ghost and slapped some metal shackles onto them. An armored truck showed up and the two ghost were put into the back.

Eric and his cameraman approached the hunters.

"Excuse me. Can we ask where your taking these ghost?" Asked Eric.

"That's classified." Said one hunter.

"What do you plan on doing with the ghost you just captured?" Asked Eric.

"That's also classified." Said another agent.

"What is your opinion on Danny Phantom?" Asked Eric.

"He is nothing but a deceiver. He claims to be a hero, but we believe this recent increase in ghost appearances and activity is his doing." Said one hunter.

"But he saved the world." Said Eric.

"Yes, but perhaps it was ploy to make us lower our guard to the dangers of ghost. After all his grown quit popular with the masses. What's to stop him into blackmailing the world like that Vlad ghost or maybe his trying to invade as with an army of ghost. We don't quit know yet, but we don't trust him and were going figure things out. You can never trust a ghost." Said a hunter.

"Thank you, now back to the station." Said Eric as the scene ended.

Danny turned off the TV.

"Oh great now I have the Guys in White declaring open season on ghost and they think I'm some kind of criminal and to top it all off they seem to have a bunch more hight tech weapons then before including Ecto-Skeletons, which I have no idea how they got a hold of!" Said Danny.

Future Vlad seemed to be lost in thought, then he turned to the Fentons.

"What exactly happened to my counterparts lab and ghost equipment?" He asked.

A chill went down Danny's spine.

"The government took it. Oh man now the Guys in White have better equipment and knowledge for fighting ghost!" Exclaimed Danny.

"So now what?" Asked Dani.

"Right now we need to figure out where the Guys in White are keeping the ghost. We need to free them, nobody should ever have to suffer the torturous the Guys in White can inflect." Said Danny.

"I'll see if I can figure out where the ghost are being kept." Said Tucker as he pulled out his computer.

Everybody agreed and they all went back to discussing plans to free the ghost captives and fight the Guys in White.


	9. Chapter 9 Plans

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 9 Plans

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Deep within an underground facility there was a special government research lab built specifically to hold ghost and study them. The facility had gained a recent number of inmates due to the increase in ghost activity and the new powerful weapons the Guys in White used. In one group of cells there were several of Danny's enemies. There was Skulker, Ember, Technus, Ember, Johnny, Box Ghost, and Kitty. In another group of cells there were a few of Danny's allies. There was Wulf, Frostbite, Pandora, and Dora.

All the ghost were wearing a shock collar clamped around their necks and their cells had steel bars and a ghost shield around them. Several heavily armed guards in Invisibility Suits stood outside the cells.

"Release me from this cell and return my box!" Demanded Pandora as she banged on her cell.

"Quite ghost!" Declared one of the guards as he pushed a button on his armor.

A sudden burst of electricity went through Pandora and she fell to the ground dazed.

"That'll teach you." Said the guard as he snickered.

Some ghost sat quietly in their cells, while others talked. Ember talked to Skulker, who was looking somewhat in low spirits. The hunters had stripped him of all his guns and weapons.

"Hey Skulker, who are these guys?" Asked Ember.

"There a group of government ghost hunters know simply as the Guys in White. They are tough and well equipped. There's very little chance that they'll let us escape." Said Skulker.

"You've dealt with them before?" Asked Ember.

"Yes and I was forced to exit my suit in order to escape them last time." Said Skulker.

This made the rest if the ghost depressed. It seemed like there was no escape.

"No technological prison can hold Technus!" Declared Technus as he tried to take control of the collar around his neck.

He had no success of reaching the collar and one of the guards just shocked him with it.

"Give it up ghost your days are numbered!" Laughed one guard.

The ghost just hung their heads down in despair.

At FentonWorks Tucker was looking at his computer a little annoyed, he glared at his screen in frustration.

"What's up? You find anything?" Asked Danny.

"No. I tried to follow the Guys in White vehicle with traffic cameras , but it apparently has flight capabilities and flew out of town. I tried checking the cities power grid to see if energy was being diverted to some kind of secret base, but no luck. Wherever the base is its far away from Amity." Said Tucker.

"Have you tried finding some kind of database to hack?" Asked Sam.

"Not much luck there either. I did find a small database, but there wasn't any information about the base's location there either." Said Tucker.

"We'll that complicates things." Muttered Valerie.

"We'll what we do? Do we just let these Guys in White just capture us and take us to their base?" Asked Dani.

"That's exactly what will do." Said Danny with a small smile.

Jazz just looked at Danny like he was crazy.

"You can't be serious. Your basically public enemy number one to them. It's way to risky for you and Dani to get caught by these guys." Said Jazz.

"Not if he has back up." Said Jack.

"We could disguise ourselves as Guys in White agents and have a big fight with you, and capture you and Dani. Then the real Guys in White will show up and take us to their real base. Once there will free all the ghost and do as much damage as we can to the Guys in Whiten equipment and forces." Said Maddie.

"It's a good idea, but the Guys in White might be on the look out for you, since I revealed my secret identity." Said Danny.

"Darn your right." Said Jack.

Danny looked around the room in thought. The plan that his mom suggested was good, but the government ghost hunters would probably be on the lookout for his parents and his friends. He looked over at Future Valerie and a idea came to mind.

"The Guys in White know what all you look like, but they don't know what Future Valerie looks like." Said Danny.

"Finally some action. Alright I'll help on this mission." Said Future Valerie.

"I'm coming to." Said Future Vlad.

"Why?" Asked Jazz.

"We'll those Guys in White are using technology they obtained from my counterpart's lab. That makes it my responsibility to help deal with the problems that the Guys in White are using it for." Said Future Vlad.

"Alright it looks like we got a team and a plan. Tucker I need you to make up some fake IDs. Future Vlad and Valerie come with me and Dani. We need to discuss the plan for freeing all the prisoners and come up with disguises for the both of you." Said Danny as he lead the way out of the lab.

In the Ghost Zone Dan was sitting messing around with his powers by turning ghost skeleton into birds and various other animals, while thinking up a plan to ruin Danny's life and cause the most harm to him. Then a idea formed in his mind. He called upon Aragon, Hotep-Ra, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost.

"I need you to go to Earth and kidnap Sam and Tucker. I have a special use for those two." Said Dan with a wicked smile as he opened a portal to Earth.

"Yes your highness." Said the ghost as they flew off into the portal and vanished.

Dan summoned Fright Knight.

"I need you to go into the Ghost Zone and locate a certain ghost." Said Dan.

"Who master?" Asked Fright Knight.

"I call him Tucker Phantom. His a big green ghost with claws and pointed ears" said Dan.

"I'll get to looking for him, my Lord." Said Fright Knight as he flew out of the building.

Dan grinned and laughed evilly.

"Alright Danny you've proven that, your strong, but how would you feel if you were forced to fight against your two best friends. Oh the horror on your face will be priceless! Your end will soon be coming!" Laughed Dan insanely.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10 Break In

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 10 Break In

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Danny and his group waited in their living room. Future Vlad and Future Valerie were upstairs getting into their disguises. Tucker was on his computer coming up with some fake IDs. Finally Future Vlad and Future Valerie came down stairs in their disguises. Future Valerie was dressed in a white suite and dark sunglasses. Future Vlad was dressed in white pants, a lab coat, and thick glasses, his hair also had a little black hair dye in it to help disguise himself.

"How do we we look?" Asked Future Valerie.

"Like a government ghost hunter and scientist." Said Tucker as he finished up the fake IDs and handed to them. "Valerie your Agent V, short for Veronica. Vlad your Dr. Victor Rogers."

"Ok." Said Future Valerie.

"Alright here's the plan guys. Future Valerie and Vlad will fake a fight with me and Dani. This should attract the Guys in White. When they show up will pretend to get defeated and captured. Future Valerie and Vlad will tell the Guys in White that their new agents that have been recruited by the government, but your lost your communicators in the fight and you don't know where the base is. The Guys in White will then transport us to their base. When they aren't looking you will unlock or disable an restraints or handcuffs they put on us. Once free me and Dani find whatever's powering the base and shut it down. In the confusion, will free all the ghost being held captive." Said Danny.

"I'm going to delete whatever's in the Guys in White database and destroy whatever equipment they procured from my counterparts lab." Said Future Vlad.

"Alright lets get this plan going." Said Dani as she and Danny went ghost.

"You two be careful." Said Maddie.

"Don't worry mom. I've dealt with these guys before, I know how to deal with them." Said Danny as he and Dani went intangible and flew out of the building.

Future Valerie and Future Vlad grabbed some ghost hunting gear and weapons.

"Don't worry I'll help keep them out of trouble." Said Future Valerie.

"I'll do everything I can to help keep Danny safe." Said Future Vlad.

"Thanks you two and good luck." Said Jack as he waved goodbye.

In another part of the lab Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Valerie were sitting around.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Jazz.

"We just wait." Said Sam.

"I hate just waiting around." Complained Valerie.

"I have an idea." Said Tucker as he went over to one of the computer consuls and typed something in and an image of the Ecto-Skeleton appeared on screen. "Lets build one of these bad boys!"

The rest of the group studied the image. They all shared a small smile. Jazz called her parents over and told them what they were going to do.

"I'll go get my tools." Said Jack.

"I have a feeling that Danny's going to need all the help he can get for whatever Dan has planned." Said Sam as they all began to gather the tools and parts they need for construction.

Danny and his group met in an alley.

"Ok you all know the plan lets make this look good." Said Danny.

"Alright I set this blaster on it's lowest setting I doubt it will do any harm. You just pretend to get sent flying." Said Valerie as she leveled the blaster at Danny and Dani.

"What should I do?" Asked Future Vlad.

"You just toss me gadgets and weapons." Said Future Valerie.

Future Vlad nodded as Future Valerie fired her blaster at Danny and Dani. The blast didn't hurt or anything, but Danny and Dani pretended it hurt and that it sent them flying out of the alley and into the streets. A crowd of people screamed and scattered as the two ghost pretended to crash into the ground and laid there. Future Valerie and Future Vlad stepped out of the alley. At the sight of them a group of people started booing and protesting against the sudden attack on the two ghost heroes.

"This is a matter of national security. Nobody interfere, or you will be consider traitors to the government and be arrested." Said Valerie as she fired a blast from her weapon into the air.

The crowd scattered and screamed.

"Was that really called for?" Whispered Future Vlad.

"I dint want them to attack us and I dint want to hurt them." Whispered Valerie.

"Fair point." Said Future Vlad as he handed Future Valerie a net gun.

Danny and Dani presented to stagger to their feet. They then shot into the air. Future Valerie carefully fired the net gun and entangled the two ghost making them crash into the ground.

"Two ghost with one shot." Said Valerie as she walked forward towards the captured ghost.

"Excellent shot." Said Future Vlad as he followed her.

Several blocks away two Guys in White agents sat in a van sipping coffee, when they received a call from command.

"Hello this is agents A and B." Said agent A.

"This is monitor 18, we just got reports of what appears to be one our agents and and a scientist fight Danny Phantom and the young ghost simply know as Dani Phantom. It appears that the agent and scientist have captured them. Go there and assist them in transporting them to the prison facility." Said a male voice.

"Were on it." Said agent A as he started up the vehicle.

"Man agents O and K are going to be mad about someone else capturing the Phantom kid." Said B.

"Can't really blame considering how many times Phantoms beaten and humiliated them in the past." Said Agent A.

"Yeah now lets bag us some ghost." Said Agent B.

The van took off down the street.

At the battle Future Valerie passed Dani, who was still trapped in the net some Fenton lipstick. The ghost girl looked at it confused.

"It may look like like lipstick, but it also a powerful laser." Said Danny.

"Cool." Said Dani as she pocketed the lipstick.

Future Vlad pulled out some handcuffs. He and Future Valerie took off the net and put the handcuffs on Danny and Dani.

"Got to make you two look presentable for the Guys in White. Don't worry we've weakened the cuffs, so it should only take one good burst of of strength to break them instantly." Said Vlad.

They heard the sounds of a approaching van.

"Here they come everybody get ready." Whispered Future Valerie.

The van drove up in front of them and stopped. Two Guys in White exited the van and approached the group with blasters in hand.

"You two shows us your IDs!" Ordered the first agents.

"I'm agent V." Said Future Valerie showing her fake ID.

"I'm Dr. Victor Rogers." Said Future Vlad showing his ID.

The two Guys in White studied the IDs and turned to the handcuffed ghost.

"We'll it looks like you two have captured a couple of high valued targets. Command will be pleased to see these two in prison. The scientist will have a field day studying them." Said the second agent.

"May we ask to accompany. We were on our way to the base, when we encountered these two. We fought them and our communicators were smashed in the fight." Said Future Valerie.

"Sure will give you a lift. I'm sure the people at the base would love to hear about the capture of these two." Said the first agent.

Danny, Dani, Future Vlad, and Future Valerie were loaded up into the van and it took off. As they reached the edge of town the van sprouted wings and jet, before taking off into the sky. After a few hours it reached a large military airfield with a large white building in the center. The van landed on a runway in front of the building. Agents A and B stepped out and opened the back doors to let their passengers and prisoners out.

"Welcome to the Tomb." Said A as he lead the way into the prison.

The group made their way past several agents, some were wearing white suits, others were wearing Invisibility Suits, and a couple were wearing Ecto-Skeletons. All the agents eyed the newcomers giving Danny and Dani glares, while they gave Future Valerie and Future Vlad nods and small smiles of approval. The group walked up to a large elevator with a hand scanner. B walked up to it, took off his glove and scanned his hand. The doors opened and they walked in.

"The prison and research station are a few miles underground." Explained A as he pushed the down button.

Unbeknownst to the group they were being watched by a couple of security cameras.

The first one was giving feed to a control room, where agents K and O were stationed. They were not happy to see someone else capture Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom.

"I can't believe it. We did several months of studying armed with hight tech equipment and we fail miserably in capturing Phantom. This new chick and scientist show up and they easily capture Phantom and the Ghost Girl. That should have been us capturing them!" Complained K.

"I know how you feel. Phantom has made us the laughing stock of this agency." Said O.

"I think it's high time for a little payback." Said K.

"I agree. Lets send an order to agents A and B to come here. We're going to have a little revenge and were going to show those newbies a thing or two." Said O.

K went about calling A and B to come the control room. The two vengeful agents shared a grin with one another.

The second camera that was monitoring the group was giving a feed to a TV screen attached to a wall in an office. Four people watched the screen. One was a man sitting behind a massive desk. The man was simply known as the Commander, he was the leader of the Guys in White. He was an old muscular man with grey hair and mustache , he wore a white suit, with a American flag pin and a couple of medals on the right side of his chest, and black sunglasses that hid his eye. On the other side of the Commander's desk were three teenagers that had recently been recruited a few weeks ago. One was a girl, while the other two were males.

"What do you three make of Danny and Dani Phantom's recent capture?" Asked Commander.

"I don't like it, his capture was to easy." Said the female.

"My thoughts exactly. His probably here to free the prisoners. The only way he can do that is by shutting down the main generator. I want you three to guard it. Be on high alert." Said Commander.

"Yes sir." Said the three teenagers as they stood up and left the office.

Commander went back to watching the TV screen. He watched as the group exited the elevator and head to a control room. The Commander had no idea, who had told them to go to that room, but before he could do anything about it he a message from one of the labs concerning a collection team assigned to collect tech from one of Vlad Master's old satellites. The Commander decided to head towards the lab and look at the matter personally. Whatever was going on with the Phantom group, would have to wait for the moment.

Danny's group was escorted to some kind of weird control room with some chair backs facing them.

"Why are we here?" Asked Future Valerie.

"We ordered them to be bring you here." Said K as he and O spun their chairs around to face the group.

"Oh great these guys." Muttered Danny.

The two agents stood up and confidential strolled over to them.

"I've always wanted to see you in cuffs Phantom." Said O with a grin.

"We'll you never get the satisfaction of actually doing it. Someone else beat you to it." Said Danny.

O just glared at Danny. K picked something up from the counter. It looked like some kind of collar.

"What's that?" Asked Future Vlad.

"This is a new experimental ghost collar. It's design to help deliver shock to a ghost's system. This one hasn't been tested yet and from what I've heard it's stronger and more powerful then the ones that we us on the prisoners. We're going to test it on you to see how it works." Said K as he stepped towards Danny.

Future Valerie quickly stepped in front of Danny.

"Hold on this a prisoner, who has rights and is my responsibility. I'm not letting you do anything to him or the Ghost Girl, unless I receive orders from The Commander." Said Future Valerie.

"Ha! We outrank you newbie. We call the shouts. Ghost have no rights." Sneered O as K continued to walk towards Danny.

Dani decided it was time for a little distraction, she pulled out the Fenton Lipstick. Agent A saw this and eyed Dani as she pulled the top of the lipstick off, she looked up to see A staring down at her.

"It's just lipstick." Said Dani as she pointed the lipstick up at A and pressed a button on it.

A blast of energy flew from the lipstick and struck A sending him into the air and crashing into the ground in a heap. Everybody starred at the down agent . Future Valerie took this as a time to strike, she kicked the collar out of K's hands, before delivering a powerful punch to K's gut knocking the wind out of him. O quickly pulled out a stun baton and charged at Future Valerie swinging. While this was going on B was pulling out his communicator to try and call for backup, but failed to see Future Vlad behind him raising his cane. Future Vlad swung his cane and hit B in the back of the head. B fell to the ground unconscious.

O and Future Valerie circled one another. O swung his baton forward, Future Valerie dodged the swing grabbed his arm putting it into a lock, forcing O to let go of the baton. O staggered away clutching his injured arm. Before Future Valerie could do anything, somebody spoke.

"Step away from O and surrender!" Declared K as he stood a few feet away and pointed a blaster at Future Valerie.

Future Valerie stepped away from the injured O. She looked at K and saw Danny float out of the floor and appear behind K. Danny blasted the blaster from K's hand. The startled agent spun around and saw Danny floating behind him.

"Lights out." Said Danny as he punched K in the chest sending him flying.

K crashed into a wall and hit the ground with a thud.

"Your...despicable." Muttered K as he lost consciousness.

Future Valerie turned back to O, who was trying to escape to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Future Valerie as she picked up the collar and threw it at O.

The collar hit O in the back of the head making hit the ground face first and fall into unconsciousness. Danny and his group went about tying up the agents. After that was done Future Vlad accessed one of the computers and pulled up some info about the prison.

"According to this the only way to shut down the prison and most of the facility is to deal with the main generator on sub level ten." He said.

"Alright me and Dani will go shut that down, what are you going to do?" Said Danny.

Future Vlad looked at something else on the screen.

"They have my counterparts Ghost Portal on sub level six along with some other equipment they got their hands on. Me and Valerie are going to head down and destroy it all." Said Future Vlad.

"Alright we all have our jobs. Lets do them, meet back here, and then escape." Said Danny.

Everybody nodded as Danny and Dani went intangible and went through the floor. Future Vlad and Future Valerie grabbed some blasters and headed out the door leaving the agents tied up.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Breakout

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 11 Breakout

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Deep in the Ghost Zone Fright Knight and a troop of a dozen skeletons were on a mission for their master searching for the ghost known simply as Tucker Phantom. They were searching a large canyon, when they heard a loud roaring sound coming from a nearby canyon. They looked down and saw a large green demon like ghost glowing green and wearing clothes, a beret, and glasses smashing a bunch of rocks.

"There you are." Said Fright Knight as he turned to his troops. "Get him."

Six of the skeletons leaped down and landed on top of Tucker Phantom. The ghostly beast let out a snarl of rage as the skeletons held his arms and body. Tucker Phantom right hand started to glow as he released a power energy blast destroying the skeletons holding his arm, with his right hand free he used it to smash the skeletons off his left arm freeing him self completely.

"I'm the strongest!" Roared Tucker Phantom in triumph.

"It appears I have to deal with this myself." Said Fright Knight as he flew down to confront Tucker Phantom.

The beastly ghost turned to look at the new comer.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the Fright Knight and you'll be combing with me to serve my master." Said Fright Knight.

"I work for no one!" Snarled Tucker Phantom as he charged at Fright Knight.

The two lost locked hands and grappled with one another, their strengths evenly be some what matched.

"I grow board of this. My master wants and he shall have you." Declared Fright Knight as he released some eye beams into Tucker Phantom's face sending him flying into the rocky wall.

Tucker Phantom stumbled to his feet.

"Not...done." He grumbled.

"Oh your fixing to be." Said Fright Knight as he created a purple meteor and hurled it at a shocked Tucker Phantom.

There was a explosion and a dust cloud. When the dust cleared Tucker Phantom laid on the ground unconscious.

"Chain him up." Ordered Fright Knight to his remaining skeletons, who quickly began doing that. "The master will be pleased."

In a space command room in the Guys in White base The Commander was with a couple of scientist, who were showing him some footage from a collection team sent to retrieve tech from one of Vlad Master's old satellites.

The footage was from a helmet cam worn by one of the agents. There were about four agents in the collection team wearing space suits as they flew their ship up to the satellite and entered it. The place seemed dark and empty as the agents made their way to the lab part of the station, suddenly they saw a humanoid shape wearing a cape in the shadows, with glowing red eyes.

"Get out! You can't have this it's mine!" Snarled the figure as it's hands started to glow green with energy.

A couple members of the collection team pulled out blasters and fired at the figure, who flew to the side and returned fire with energy blasts. The agents scattered and ducked for cover.

"Fallback to the shuttle!" Shouted one agent.

The agents leaped from their cover and ran back to the shuttle.

"That's right flee you cowards! You'll never take me in! This is my domain and I am the master!" Laughed the figure's voice.

The footage ended. The scientist looked at The Commander.

"We didn't quit get any visual footage, but we believe it's him." Said one scientist.

"Most likely it is. That satellite is pretty much one of the few places he can seek refuge after his little blackmail stunt backfired. Will have to send a capture team to get him. His a class one capture priority. He must be captured and brought to justice for his crimes. Afterwards we will study and question him." Said The Commander.

"Yes sir." Said one scientist.

"Oh and make sure word of this doesn't reach the ears of our new team. They have a history with the target and I don't want them running off on a personal vendetta." Said The Commander.

"Yes sir understood." Said the other scientist.

"Good." Said The Commander.

On sub level six of the base Future Vlad and Future Valerie were making their way to the the lab were Future Vlad's counterpart Ghost Portal was being kept along with some other ghost tech and research. The two of them walked down the halls in their disguises pretending like they belonged here. They made their way to some large doors that lead to the lab they wanted to enter and went in.

The lab was large and filled with all kinds of lab equipment. In the center of the room was the Ghost Portal. It was closed and three scientist were around it working on it.

"There it is." Said Future Valerie.

"Yes. It appears that they haven't figured out the security code to open it yet. That's a good sign it should make destroying it easier." Said Future Vlad.

"Lets get to work." Said Future Valerie.

The two of them pulled out their blasters and approached the scientist.

"Put your hands up and step away from the portal." Ordered Future Valerie.

The three scientist looked at the newcomers and put their hands up as they stepped away from the portal.

"What is the meaning of this?" Demanded one scientist.

"Were just concerned citizens, who want to keep some dangerous technology out of the government's hands." Replied Future Vlad as he walked up to the Ghost Portal and removed the Ecto filter from it's slot and put a explosive device in it.

"What are you doing?" Cried one scientist.

"I'm taking the Ecto filter out because it'll increase the power of the explosive and it might destroy this entire facility. I only want the Ghost Portal destroyed." Said Future Vlad as he closed the hatch.

"You three back up!" Ordered Future Valerie.

The scientist were backed up to a counter. One of the scientist carefully reached behind himself and pushed a button underneath the counter sounding a silent alarm. Future Vlad walked up to Future Valerie and the scientist.

"Alright I planted some explosives inside the Ghost Portal. It should be enough to destroy it. Now lets leave this room." He said.

The group made their way to the doors. Future Vlad was pulling out the detonator for the explosives, when suddenly the doors flew open and out stepped an agent in a Ecto-Skeleton.

"You two are in trouble. Impersonating an officer, trespassing on government property, and attempting to destroy public property. I don't know, who you guys are, but your fixing to be in a world of pain!" Shouted the agent as he swung one of the Ecto-Skeleton's massive arms.

The group dived to the ground to avoid the massive arm. The scientist got up and ran past the agent as Future Valerie and Future Vlad stood up and fired their blasters at the agent, but the Ecto-Skeleton proved to be to heavily armored for the blast to do any good.

"Resistance is futile!" Declared the agent as he fired up the Ecto-Skeleton's weapons and started firing at them.

Future Vlad and Future Valerie retreated into the lab and ducked behind some console for cover.

"Drat! His armor's to thick!" Cursed Future Valerie. "How do we beat him?" She asked.

"I think I have an idea." Said Future Vlad as he took the top of the Ecto filter off and handed it to Future Valerie. "I need you to buy us some time. Splash this onto the dome and blind him."

"Alright." Said Future Valerie.

She stepped out and ran out towards the agent and hurled the Ecto filter at the agent, green slimy liquid hit the dome covering it. The agent let out a startled yell and blindly fired his weapons, the shots just barely missing Future Valerie. Future Valerie got behind the agent and fired several laser blast at the back of the Ecto-Skeleton's right leg, she was rewarded when the joint started sparking and the agent fell to his knees.

"Good job. Now it's my turn." Said Future Vlad as he came running from behind the consul holding a sparking cable, which he stabbed into the Ecto-Skeleton chest.

Electricity surged through the suit and shocked the agent knocking him out. The Ecto-Skeleton fell forward and crashed into the ground.

"Good move." Said Future Valerie as she opened the dome and dragged the unconscious agent out of the Ecto-Skeleton.

"Thanks." Said Future Vlad as he helped dragged the agent out of the lab.

After they were out of the lab Future Vlad pressed the button on the detonator setting the explosives off. The Ghost Portal was destroyed in a fiery explosion, which destroyed most of the lab.

"Mission accomplish, let's go back to the control room." Said Future Valerie as she and Future Vlad took a different rout back to the control room.

On sub level ten Danny and Dani had just emerged onto the floor. They became visible and floated down to the floor and looked around. The floor was filled with machinery and catwalks. At one of the room there was a huge cylinder shaped generator the size of a house pumping energy into the base.

"We'll there's the main generator. Lets shut it down." Said Danny as he and Dani started to head towards the generator.

They were half way there, when Danny heard a whirling sound through the air, he glanced behind him and saw several objects come flying from one of the catwalks above.

"Look out!" He shouted as he grabbed Dani and leaped out of the way of the objects.

He heard a crunch sound as the objects became embedded into the floor, where he and Dani had stood. Danny saw that the objects were cd discs.

"Man his quick." Muttered a male voice from the shadows.

"We'll that's good I wouldn't want them to be taken down to quickly." Said a female voice.

Danny looked up to see three figures leap down from the catwalks and land in front of him.

"Oh...crud it's you guys." Said Danny as he let go of Dani.

The figures were two males and one female wearing black, red, and grey armor. The female was medium height with red hair and a pony tail. The first male was shirt wearing a grey hat. The second male was tall, with blond spiky hair. All three were carrying blasters and looked ready to use them.

"Who are these guys?" Asked Dani eyeing the three hunters.

"There names Vid, Download, and Trash. There a group of ghost hunters called the Master Blaster. They used to work for Vlad." Said Danny.

"Yep, but ever since our former leader turned out to be a ghost and betrayed us, we've decided to to go hunt ghost for the government." Said Vid.

"Shouldn't seen guys like you would go work for The Guys in White." Said Danny.

"A jobs a job. There weren't many people looking for ghost hunters, so our options were limited, but hey this is a fun job where we can shoot and hunt ghost." Said Download.

"Besides we now have a chance to fight you and show you how better we are then you." Said Trash.

"Look guys listen to me I know you hate ghost, but there are much serious problems out there and were going to need the ghost you've taken captive to help deal with them. The world is at stake there's no time to be fighting." Said Danny.

"Oh please, you expect us to believe that. The government is more then capable of dealing with any threat. This is probably some kind of trick to free all your ghostly buddies and take over the world, but were not going to let you." Said Vid.

"I'm telling the truth!" Said Danny.

"All ghost are evil liars!" Declared Trasher.

The master Blasters pointed their weapons at the two ghost and began firing at them. Danny and Dani took to the air to avoid the blasts. The Master Blasters activated their jet packs and went after them. Danny found himself facing Download and Trasher, while Danny faced off against Vid.

Dani flew around with Vid chasing her. The ghost hunter fired her blaster at Dani, who just barely dodged them.

"Hold still you little brat!" Snarled Vid as she fired several more shots at Dani.

"Try this on for size!" Shouted Dani as she fired a large Ecto blast at Vid.

Vid calmly switched weapons and three disk at the the Ecto blast. The disc cut right through the Ecto blast and headed towards Dani. The ghost girl let out a startled gasped and managed to dodge two of the disk, but the third one slashed her across her shoulder making her scream and leaving a large scar.

"Time to reel you in." Said Vid as she fired a cable from her wrist gauntlet and hit Dani with it. A surge of electricity went through it and electrocuted Dani!

Dani screamed and fell to the ground in a heap and laid there.

"Dani!" Cried Danny.

"The small fry out of the way. Now it's time for the main course." Said Vid as she joined her two comrades in fighting Danny.

"I'm going to make you pay!" Shouted Danny as he charged at the hunters.

Several floors below Future Vlad and Future Valerie had returned to the control room. The four agents were still tied up and unconscious. Future Valerie went to one of the consuls and decide to use the cameras to see how Danny and Dani were doing.

"Oh no." Said Valerie as she saw Danny fighting three people wearing armor and jetpacks and Dani lying on the ground unconscious.

"There in trouble." Said Future Vlad.

"We need to help them." Said Future Valerie as she took off her disguise to reveal a red jumpsuit underneath.

"Agreed." Said Future Vlad as he took his glasses off, ran over to a nearby sink and wiped the hair dye out.

The two of them raced out of them control room and took a express elevator to sub level ten.

The fight wasn't going well for Danny, his rage had gotten the best of him and his opponents had used that to their advantage. The flew around shouting insults and firing their blasters at him. Danny managed to dodge most of them, but a few managed to hit him. Danny tried to retaliate with energy blasts, but the hunters were to fast.

"Time to end this." Said Download as he and Trash fired their cables at Danny snagging his arms.

Danny tried to break free, but the cables were to strong. The hunters sent a surge of electricity through Danny making him fall to his knees. Vid walked up and stood a few feet away from him.

"Ha! The mighty Danny Phantom has been brought down. I must say that I'm very disappointed. I was expecting a much better fight from you, oh well we win and you lose." Said Vid.

"Get...away...from...him!" Muttered Dani as she got on her knees and elbows.

"Oh it looks like the brat still has a little fight in her." Said Vid as she walked up to Dani and slammed her foot down on her back!

Dani shouted in pain as Vid laughed. Danny shouted and tried to break free, but couldn't.

"Time to end this little ghost brat." Said Vid as she pointed her blaster at the ghost girl.

"You get away from her!" Roared a voice.

Vid looked up startled to see Future Valerie charging at her. The ghost hunter from the future delivered a powerful punch to Vid's face knocking her back. Future Valerie charged at Vid like a berserker. Vid desperately threw a punch at Future Valerie, who blocked it and gave Vid a uppercut making her stagger back. Vid staggered back her vision becoming incredibly blurry. Future Valerie brought her fist back and slammed it right into into Vid's face sending her flying back and landing a few feet away from Danny and the other hunters and laid there in a dazed heap.

"Don't you ever touch my little sister or my friends!" Shouted Future Valerie as she glared at the other hunters.

Download and Thrash looked at their beaten comrade and the enraged Future Valerie in shock.

"Let the boy go!" Shouted Future Vlad as he walked in and pointed a blaster at the other hunters.

Download and Thrash, looked at Future Vlad in shock, then in anger.

"You traitor!" They snarled.

Download and Trash turned away from Danny and pointed their blasters at Future Vlad. Danny took this opportunity to send some energy through his hands and break free from the cables, grabbed the ends of the cables, he yanked on them and slammed Download and Thrash into each other dropping them into a dazed heap.

"Thanks for the help." Said Danny. "Is Dani alright?" He asked.

"She's bruised and a little cut up, but she's ok." Said Valerie as she was attending to Dani's injuries.

"Good now lets take that generator down and leave." Said Danny as he turned to the main generator and unleashed his Ghostly Wail.

The generator was bombarded with the power of the wave. It sputtered and sparked before shouting down.

"Lets go." Said Danny as Future Vlad, Future Valerie, and Dani grabbed a hold of Danny as he went intangible and flew up through the celling and left the base heading towards Amity.

In the base the powers to the prison cells and collars went off. The emergency lights turned on. The ghost had no idea what was going on, but they knew that this was an opportunity to escape. They grabbed what was theirs, went intangible, and flew out of the building. The Guys in White tried desperately to capture the freed ghost, but they had no success.

In his office The Commander was receiving several calls about the destroyed lab and all the escaped ghost. It didn't take much for The Commander to figure out, who was responsible. Some footage of Danny Phantom and his allies flying from the base confirmed his suspicions.

"Fly away ghost boy. You may have won this round, but the war is far from over. I'm going to hunt and all your friends down and make you face justice. You think you can win against us, but your greatly mistaken. Your days are numbered." Said The Commander as he clenched his fist.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Mind Control

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 12 Mind Control

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

At the Guys in Whites base The Commander was survey the repair work done to the base. Most of the damage had been repaired and a few minor ghost had been recaptured, but they still had a long way to go before everything was restored. The Commander went to his office to meet with the Master Blasters. They stood before his desk battered and bruised giving The Commander a full report about what happened. Vid had just finished her part of the story where a unknown women in a red jumpsuit had attacked and bested her in a fight. Download went to tell his story next.

"After Vid was beaten by the women in the red jumpsuit. Vlad Masters showed up and pointed a blaster at us." Said Download.

"Vlad Masters was here?" Asked The Commander.

"Yeah. He looked...older for some reason, but it was definitely him. I recognize his voice anywhere." Said Download.

"Very interesting. That's enough for now go to the medical wing and get your wounds healed up. We've had a huge breakout and I want every agent in tiptop shape to help round them all up. Dismissed." Said The Commander.

The Master Blasters left the office as The Commander pulled up the footage of Danny and his allies escaping the base's air space. He looked at two of the people hanging on to him. The women in the jumpsuit looked very similar to the young ghost hunter Valerie. As for the man he looked like Vlad Masters and the Master Blaster seemed to believe that also. But that couldn't be right according to the collection team Vlad Masters was in one of his old satellites. So either the ghost in the satellite wasn't Vlad or he was a duplicate. The mystery would have to wait until the base was a bit further along in repairs.

"Things just keep getting weirder." Muttered The Commander as he stared at the computer screens.

In the Ghost Zone Fright Knight and his troops had just returned to the castle with the chained up Tucker Phantom. Pariah Dark was there to meet them, he looked at the chained up Tucker Phantom with disgust.

"What would our so called king want with a disgusting creature like that?" Spat Pariah Dark.

"It's a crucial part of his plan to bring harm to Danny Phantom and to utterly destroy him." Said Eyeuran as he flew in to join the group.

"Why not simply destroy him?" Asked Pariah Dark.

"The master has a deep hatred for Danny Phantom and he wishes to make him suffer." Said Eyeuran as he lead the group to the throne room.

Dan looked at the chained up Tucker Phantom and smiled wickedly.

"Ah good you brought him. Good job Fright Knight. Now I just need a couple more things to put my plan into action." Said Dan as he snapped his fingers.

Hotep-Ra and Aragon appeared in the throne room.

"What is your bidding master?" Asked Hotep-Ra.

"I need you two to go to Earth and grab Sam and Tucker and bring them to me." Said Dan as he opened up a portal. "Eyeuran will observe your progress and open a portal back once you succeed."

"As you command." Said Hotep-Ra.

"This should prove to be a little fun." Said Aragon.

The two ghost entered the portal and vanished. Dan turned his attention to the chained up Tucker Phantom.

"It's time you learned who the master is around here." He said as he waved the Reality Gauntlet and made the chains disappear.

Tucker Phantom shot to his feet snarling as he rushed at Dan, who just calmly pointed his gauntleted hand at the charging beast and then at the ground.

"Now bow before your master." He said as his hand started glowing red.

Tucker Phantom suddenly stopped charging and fell to his knees gasping in pain as lightning coursed through his body.

"Now that wasn't to bright. You should no better then to charge your maser." Said Dan as he walked up to Phantom Tucker and grabbed his face with the Reality Gauntlet and poured energy into him! "Now who am I to you?" He asked.

"You...master!" Gasped Tucker Phantom as he bowed to Dan.

"Good, your learning. I'm going to help reunite you with someone your quit familiar, with to take down an old foe." Said Dan.

This seemed to cheered Tucker Phantom up. He let out a chuckle. Dan titled his head back and laughed.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun! Just you wait Danny. Lets see how you handle what I have in store next!" He laughed.

On Earth Danny and his group had just returned to FentonWorks. They told the rest of the group about their mission, while Maddie helped bandage up Dani. A few minutes latter the group was done telling their story.

"Man those Master Blaster guys are working with the Guys in White, as if the normal Guys in White weren't bad enough." Said Tucker.

"And to think I thought they were cool." Muttered Jack.

"I know my counterpart created the group and betrayed them, but I didn't think they would be this furious to see someone like me." Said Future Vlad.

"Yeah they have issues, but hey that was your counterpart that did that not you." Said Danny.

"I suppose your right." Said Future Vlad.

"Hey we got a surprise for you Danny." Said Valerie as she walked over to a large tarp covered object and threw it off revealing the newly constructed Ecto-Skeleton.

"Cool!" Said Danny and Dani together.

"We thought it would be a good idea to have something with a whole lot of fire power for you to fight Dan with." Said Jack.

"Man this is awesome! Thanks guys!" Said Danny.

Jazz looked at a clock and realized it was getting late.

"We better call it night." Said Jazz.

"Yeah my folks are probably going crazy." Said Sam as she grabbed her backpack and walked over to Danny giving him a quick kiss on the check. "Latter."

"See you tomorrow." Said Danny with a small smile.

"Bye." Said Tucker as he left.

"Latter guys." Called Valerie as she left with Tucker.

The rest of the group went about washing up and heading to bed.

Sam was walking to her house, when she passed an ally, she failed to see two glowing red eyes glaring at her.

"Princess." Said a voice.

"Whose there?" Demanded Sam as she whirled around to face the ally and saw the eyes.

"An old enemy!" Snarled a voice as the red eyes seemed to get bigger and a huge shape started to rise in the ally.

Sam went for the blaster she kept in her backpack, but a large scaly claw shot out and wrapped around her body! The figure came out to reveal himself to be Aragon.

"What do you want?" Demanded Sam, trying to keep the hint of fear out of her voice.

"It's not what I want. It's what the master wants." Said Aragon.

"Master?" Asked Sam in confusion.

A ghost portal opened up and Aragon flew to it.

"You'll meet him soon enough." He said as they vanished into the portal.

Tucker and Valerie were walking home together.

"So, how's it feel like to meet a different version of yourself from the future?" Asked Tucker.

"It's pretty...weird and cool at the same time." Admitted Valerie. "What surprises me even more is how the Future Vlad acts."

"Yeah...that's pretty weird. Well at least he doesn't seem to be scheming anything or trying to manipulate anyone." Said Tucker.

"Yeah that's good." Said Valerie.

"Hey...when all this crazy mess is over do you want to go catch a movie or something?" Asked Tucker.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Asked Valerie.

"Um...yeah." Said Tucker.

"Then sure I'd like go on a date with you." Said Valerie.

"You would?" Gasped Tucker.

"Of course. You seem like a pretty nice guy and...your pretty funny." Said Valerie.

"Thanks." Said Tucker as he blushed a little.

"We'll there's my house. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Valerie as she walked to her house.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Said Tucker as he watched Valerie enter her house. Making sure no one was watching Tucker did a little victory dance. "Oh yeah I got a date! Score one for Tucker the ladies man!" He cheered.

Tucker was to busy celebrating he didn't see Hotep-Ra appear a few feet behind him.

"My quite a little dance you have there Pharaoh." Said Hotep-Ra with a laugh.

Tucker spun around and saw the mummy ghost.

"Hotep-Ra what do you want?" Demanded Tucker as he hand shot for the blaster in his backpack.

Hotep-Ra shot his bandages out and wrapped up Tucker.

"My new master wants you." Said Hotep-Ra as a ghost portal opened up behind him and he went through it dragging Tucker behind him.

In the Ghost Zone at Dan's castle two portals opened up and out came Sam, Tucker, Aragon, and Hotep-Ra and landed in the throne room. Dan sat in his throne grinning at Sam and Tucker.

"Sam. Tucker. So good to see you both again." Said Dan.

A shiver of fear went up both Sam and Tucker's spines. Sam took a deep breath and put a brave look on her face.

"What you want Dan? Are you going to kill us or use us as bait for a trap for Danny? Either way his going to find you and take you down!" Shouted Sam.

"Yeah!" Shouted Tucker.

"Ha! Isn't your optimism and confidence in your friend is so pathetic. As for what I have planed. You two are going to destroy Danny for me." Said Dan.

"No way!" Said Sam and Tucker.

"I don't know what kind of sick game your playing, but will never side with you and fight Danny!" Declared Sam.

"His our friend and we will never betray him!" Declared Tucker.

"Oh I'm afraid you won't have of a choice." Said Dan with a smile as he snapped his fingers.

Undergrowth and Tucker Phantom floated into the room. Sam and Tucker immediately realized what Dan was planning.

"Oh good you remember these two. Now I'm going to let them give you both a little power." Said Dan.

Tucker Phantom went intangible and flew into Tucker! Tucker screamed in agony as he tried to fight the invader off. He squirmed on the ground for a few minutes before stopping.

"Tucker?" Asked Sam in concern.

Tucker's head shot up and Sam Gasped. Tucker's eyes glowed green then red as a cruel smile appeared on his face and he let out a cruel laugh.

"It's your turn now. It's going to be so good to have you back in the family. My daughter. Then we will have our vengeance!" Laughed Undergrowth as he shot a vine at Sam and hit her in the neck.

Sam screamed as she felt something invade her mind, she fell to the ground shivering. After a few minutes her head shot up. Her eyes were pupils and green. She had a cruel smile on her face and she titled her head back and laughed.

"It's good to see that your eyes our open and your on the right side." Said Dan as he waved the Reality Gauntlet at Sam.

"What's that for?" Asked Undergrowth.

"I'm just fixing her up a bit. You won't have to be connected to her with your vines to control her now and I gave her basic ghost powers." Said Dan.

Undergrowth withdrew his vine.

"Now tell me. What are you going to do to Danny?" Said Dan.

"DESTROY HIM!" Shouted Sam and Tucker.

"Exactly. Oh Danny I can't wait for you to see this. The look on your face will be priceless. Being killed by the girl you love and your best friend. It will be a wonderful sight!" Laughed Dan.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Horrible Enemy

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 13 Horrible Enemy

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

The next day things were going crazy at FentoWorks. Jack and Maddie had received several calls from Sam and Tucker's parents saying they never made it home last night. Danny sat in the kitchen with Jazz, Dani, Valerie, Future Vlad, and Future Valerie.

"So you saw Tucker, before you went into your house?" Danny Asked Valerie.

"Yeah that's the last time I saw him." Said Valerie.

"You don't think the Guys in White kidnapped them?" Asked Jazz.

"I don't think so. We did a huge amount of damage to their prison, so there probably still busy doing repair working or trying to catch ghost. Kidnapping people is really their style." Said Danny.

"Could they have just been randomly kidnapped?" Asked Dani.

"On the same night that's way to much of a coincidence." Said Danny.

"What if Dan kidnapped them?" Said Future Vlad.

"Kidnapping doesn't seem to be his thing." Said Danny.

"No, but hurting you anyway he can is." Said Future Valerie.

"Wait! Hold on are you suggesting that Dan killed them?" Said Valerie a tremor of fear in her voice.

"No I don't think Dan would out right kill them. If his anything like I used to be his either torturing them or his going to use as bait for a trap." Said Future Vlad.

"That defiantly sounds like something he'd do." Said Future Valerie.

"That psycho! If he dose anything to harm them I'm going to make him wish he faded out of existence!" Shouted Danny angrily.

"Calm down Danny, we still don't know if Dan's behind this." Said Jazz.

"Yeah don't let your emotions get the better of you like that time you were fighting the Master Blaster." Said Future Valerie.

Danny calmed down.

"Your right being angry isn't going to help anyone and neither is flying off into the Ghost Zone looking for Dan going to solve anything." Said Danny.

"Don't worry will find them. Your not in this alone were going to help." Said Dani.

Everybody at the table nodded. Danny looked at them all in amazement and smiled a little.

"Thanks guys." He said.

Above Amity a ghost portal opened up and out came Dan, Sam, and Tucker. The three of them floated above Amity looking down on it.

"Ah what a beautiful day to stab Danny right where it hurts and destroy him once and for all." Said Dan with a grin as he looked around for a good place to fight. His eyes landed on Casper High. "Ah so many fond memories to use to torment Danny with. This will make a good place to start."

Dan floated down to the school roof followed by Sam and Tucker.

"Time to send Danny a little message." Said Dan as he waved his hands in the air.

A bunch of black clouds appeared and formed into a giant D.

"That should get Danny boy's attention. Soon fun will start." Laughed Dan.

Back at FentoWorks Danny and his group were still sitting around the table. Dani got board and walked into the living room and turned the TV on. The news was on and it showed footage of Casper High with the giant D above it.

"Um guys I think you should come see this!" Called Dani.

Everybody rushed into the room and saw the image on the TV.

"It's him. I'm going Ghost!" Said Danny as he transformed.

Dani went ghost and Valerie put on her armor. Future Valerie grabbed her jet board.

"No you can't come, I don't want Dan to know you and Future Vlad are in this timeline just yet." Said Danny.

"I can help! Besides I owe that monster for all the people his killed!" Said Future Valerie.

Future Vlad calmly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Danny makes a fair point. Surprise is our best friend at the moment. As far as we know Dan has no clue that you or me are in this timeline. That is our greatest advantage against him." Said Vlad.

"Fine I won't fight, but I'm coming to watch and I'll only get involved if you guys are in real danger. I'll stay out of sight in the meantime." Said Future Valerie.

"Fine." Said Danny.

The two ghost and two hunters flew out of FentonWorks.

"Good luck." Said Future Vlad as he turned to the TV.

Danny, Dani, and Valerie landed on the roof of Casper High. Future Valerie landed on the street a few miles away and had climbed a fire escape to the top of a building so she could survey the fight. Dan stood their facing them with Sam and Tucker facing him with their backs turned towards the group and facing Dan.

"Oh good the guest of honor has finally arrived for his farewell party." Said Dan with a twisted grin.

"What have you done to them?" Demanded Danny pointing to Sam and Tucker.

"Oh nothing just catching up on old times. They are both perfectly fine. In fact there better then ever. See for yourself." Said Dan.

Tucker and Sam turned to face the group. At first they appeared to be normal, then Tucker's eyes flashed red and Sam's eyes flashed green. Danny let out a startled gasp. Tucker suddenly raced forward at superhuman speed and grabbed Danny by the throat, he then slammed Danny onto the ground making it crack and driving the air out of Danny's lungs!

"Danny!" Cried Dani and Valerie.

Before they could come to his aid Sam suddenly appeared before them her hands glowing with green energy as she fired some energy blast at them sending them both flying off of the roof and into a tree. Before they could exit the tree, the branches wrapped around them pinning them to the tree.

"The interlopers are preoccupied." Said Sam in a cold voice.

"Good job." Said Dan.

"What...did you...do to my friends?" Demanded Danny.

"Oh I just gave them their old powers back and a few extra to Sam. I've found the best way to kill you would be by the hands of the women you love and your best friend." Said Dan with a grin.

Sam walked up to Danny and proceeded to bring her foot up and slam it down towards Danny's head! Danny just managed to roll out of the way and leap to his feet.

"You monster! This is just a new kind of low for you! I'm going to make you pay!" Declared Danny.

"Oh I afraid your friends won't let you. But first a little change." Said Dan as he snapped his fingers.

Danny watched in horror as Tucker transformed into a hulking green demonic beast with claws and Sam grew a plant dress, complete with a a green cape and a head pice that made her look like she had horns.

"No...you...brought them to their worst selfs!" Sputtered Danny as he took a step back.

"I think I brought the best of themselves back. I much prefer them like this no humanity to hinder them. I'm going to enjoy watching you die by their hands!" Laughed Dan.

"Aaaaaaaaaa! YOU!" Roared Danny as he flew past Sam and Tucker and right at Dan.

Dan didn't even flinch. Sam conjured up a whip out of a thorny vine and grabbed Danny by the leg with it and yanked him back. Danny flew backwards, he turned his head just in time to get hit by Tucker's fist and knocked to the ground.

"Crush Danny!" Snarled Tucker as he stomped his foot down on Danny's chest pinning him down

"Your defeat is inevitable. You will die!" Said Sam as she walked over to Tucker and stood besides him.

"Face it Danny, you can't win. The people who you care most about are my puppets. They can hurt you, but you wont harm them. I know how important they are to you." Said Dan.

"Your...right I do care about my friends and I not going to let you use them as puppets to kill me!" Declared Danny as he shot his hand and grabbed Tucker's leg. He then made his hand burn with energy.

Tucker jumped off of Danny roaring as he hopped around clutching his burnt leg. Danny shot to his feet and faced Sam.

"Sam wake up! I know your in their somewhere! You have to fight this! This isn't you!" Shouted Danny trying to reach Sam.

"I'm awake. I will fight and destroy you in the name of Dan!" Shouted Sam as she launched several vines from her hand at Danny.

Danny quickly raised his hands and fired a freezing blast at the vines freezing them and shattering them. Sam let out an angry scream and fired an energy blast at Danny, who dodged it. Danny then felt felt two muscular arms grab him and start crushing him against a large body. Danny turned his head around to see Tucker grinning wickedly at him.

"Tucker...stop! Your...my best...friend! You have...fight this!" Gasped Danny as Tucker to squeezed him tighter.

"Dan is my friend and master. He told me to crush you and I will!" Said Tucker as he squeezed some more.

Danny used his flexibility to spin his body around so he was facing Tucker and delivered a head butt to Tucker's head! Tucker let out a shout of pain as he let go of Danny.

"I always knew you were hard headed." Muttered Danny as he rubbed his head.

Sam came in from above firing thorns at Danny. Danny dodged the thorns and fired an ice blast at Sam, but it flew past her.

"The stress of battle must be affecting your aim." Said Sam.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Said Danny with a smile as he pointed at something behind Sam.

Sam turned to see that the tree Dani and Valerie had been imprisoned by was frozen. Sam let out a gasp as Dani and Valerie broke from the frozen branches and flew towards the roof.

"I will not have anyone interfere." Said Dan as he released an energy wave at Dani and Valerie sending them crashing to the ground below. "I'll deal with those two. You two have fun with with Danny make sure he suffers, but call me over before you finish him I want to deliver the finishing blow myself." He said as he floated down towards the ground.

"Yes master." Said Tucker and Sam as they turned to face Danny.

Sam pulled out a vine whip and slashed it at Danny, who flew into the air. Tucker raced into the air and swiped at Danny with his claws. Danny dodged a few of the swipes, but winched in pain as one swipe scraped his shoulder ribbing his clothes and leaving a scar. Tucker laughed at the sight of Danny's scars and charged forward like a mad bull. Danny dodged to the side and brought both his fist down on Tucker's back sending him crashing to the roof below.

"Sorry about that Tucker." Said Danny.

"Not as sorry as your going to be." Said Sam's voice from behind Danny.

Danny felt several vins grab his arms and legs as Sam floated before him grinning wickedly. Danny closed his eyes and started glowing blue. The vins around him froze with ice and shattered.

"Give it up Sam! This fight is pointless!" Said Danny.

"No the master demands that I destroy you and I will!" Snarled Sam as she fired a couple of burst of energy from her hands at Danny.

Danny dodged the attacks and got close to Sam. Sam threw a punch with her right arm at Danny, but he caught it with his hand. Sam threw a punch with her left arm at Danny, but he caught that one to.

"Unhand me!" Shouted Sam.

"No. I'm not simply going let you go and let you be puppets for Dan. I care about what happens to you and Tucker. Your both important to me. I...love you." Said Danny.

A look of confusion crossed Sam's face and her eyes briefly turned back to their normal purple color.

"Danny..." Began Sam, but then her eyes turned back to green. "I will tear you apart!" She snarled.

"Sam stop this..." Began Danny, but became distracted by Tucker flying towards them from above.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" Roared Tucker as he plowed into Danny and Sam.

The three ghost fell towards the school roof in a tangle of limbs. They crashed through the roof and through several floors of the school, before landing in the basement next to the boiler. All three ghost laid on the ground dazed.

Elsewhere Dan had landed on the ground to fight Dani and Valerie.

"You know this brings back some fond memories. I enjoyed smashing you two around in my timeline. I'm going to enjoy doing it in this timeline to." Said Dan as he looked at his two opponents.

"Don't count us out yet, you creep!" Shouted Valerie as she stood up and fired her wrist guns at Dan.

Dan just waved the Reality Gauntlet at the laser blast and froze the shots in midair mer inches from his face.

"My turn." He said as he flicked his finger and sent the shots right back at Valerie.

Valerie jumped to the side and avoided most of the blast, but a couple hit her in the chest and shoulder sending her crashing to the ground.

"Ha! One down and one to go." Said Dan.

Dani charged forward roaring and slammed her right fist then her left fist into Dan's face. She did this several times, until she started getting tired and stopped.

"Ah your done already, well at least you got the crack out of my neck." Said Dan with a grin.

Dani starred at Dan horrified, he had taken all those punches and he didn't even look remotely hurt. Dan raised his hand and flicked his finger sending Dani crashing through a brick wall. Dani laid on the ground moaning. Dan pointed a finger at her and she started glowing green. Dani was levitated and brought towards Dan.

"I have something special for you. I'm going to turn you into a puddle of goo!" Laughed Dan as he clutched his fist.

Dani screamed as she fell to the ground her skin turned green and stated to bubble! She was destabilizing! Dan just laughed insanely.

"Get away from my little sister!" Screamed a voice from behind.

Dan turned around confused and saw Future Valerie charging at him swinging a large blaster like a club at his face. A look of shock appeared on Dan's face as he recognized Future Valerie. The ghost hunter from the future slammed her gun into Dan's face knocking him back a little and making him lose concentration on Dani. Dani skin returned to normal and she stabilized collapsing in a heap. Future Valerie then fired her blaster at point black range and sent Dan smashing into the school. Future Valerie turned to Dani.

"You alright?" Asked Future Valerie as she knelt down to Dani.

"Yeah...thanks to you." Said Dani with a smile.

Suddenly Dan came flying out of the school looking furious, he glared at Future Valerie.

"How is it that you still exist and how are you in this timeline?" Demanded Dan.

"What can I say I'm stubborn. I'm not going to let a little thing like my timeline no longer existing stand in my way from stopping you." Said Future Valerie as she pointed her gun at Dan.

"Oh well I suppose it doesn't matter how your still existing, I'll soon correct that mistake. You'll be wishing you faded out of existence like our timeline, when I'm through with you." Said Dan as he charged forward and knocked Future Valeri's gun out of her hand and delivered a punch to the chest that sent the future ghost hunter flying a few yards before landing on the ground in a heap.

Dan closed in on Future Valerie as she staggered to her feet.

"I must say I admire you courage, but not enough to let you live. This is farewell!" Said Dan as a ball of green energy started growing in his and he prepared to launch a devastating attack.

"No! I won't let you hurt her!" Roared Dani as she opened her mouth wide and released a Ghostly Wail!

The attack took Dan completely by surprise as it slammed into him and sent him flying several yards. Dani fell to her knees and turned into her human form. Future Valerie stared at Dani in amazement.

"Way to go kiddo." She said as she walked over and helped Dani to her feet.

"That...was...awesome." Murmured Dani.

Valerie staggered to her feet and joined her comrades.

"We have to get out of here. I have no idea how long it's going to take Dan to recover from that attack." Said Future Valerie.

"What about Danny?" Asked Valerie.

"In our current state will be more of a hindrance to him then help." Said Future Valerie as she summoned her jet board and loaded Dani onto it.

"Well this is an odd sight to see two different time versions of the same person." Said Dan as he descended from the sky. "I must say that today has been full of nasty surprises. I'm going to put a stop to that right now." Said Dan as his hands glowed with energy.

"I'll deal with Dan, you two cover your eyes." Whispered Valerie as she pulled what looked like a grenade from her armor and hurled it at Dan.

The heroes closed their eyes as the grenade explode in a violent blinding flash. Dan let out a shout of pain as he was blinded by the flash. He held his face in his hands as he stumbled around.

"Quick lets go!" Shouted Valerie as she jumped on her own hover board and took off.

Future Valerie commanded her board to go and took off after her counterpart.

Back in the school Danny, Sam, and Tucker were staggering to their feet. Tucker fired a energy blast at Danny, who dodged the blast. The blast hit a pile of newspaper near the boiler and set it on fire.

"Guys stop this, were friends! Dan's controlling your minds you have to fight his influence!" Said Danny.

"There are no friends here only enemies." Said Sam as fired some vines at Danny.

Danny dodged them and the vins became tangled up with the boiler. Sam detached herself from the vins and fired more energy blast at Danny. The fire from the newspapers spread to the vines and headed towards the boiler. Danny was dodging a swing from Tucker, when heard the sound of pressure building up from the boiler, he turned around and saw the fire and the boiler fixing to explode. Tucker and Sam also saw the boiler fixing to explode. Danny put up an energy shield, Sam warped herself in a barrier of vines, and Tucker raised his big arms to block the explosion. The boiler exploded a few seconds latter destroying a huge part if the school and sending the three ghost flying.

On the outside Dan had just recovered his vision, when he heard the explosion begin, he quickly threw up an energy shield to protect himself as the explosion went off and he saw three figures go flying out of the school.

Danny landed a couple miles away from the school, he looked over his shoulder to see Tucker and Sam laying battered and unconscious on the ground. They first appeared to be dead, but Danny saw their chest moving confirming that they still alive.

"Maybe I can get you FentonWorks and help you both return to normal." Said Danny as he stood up and staggered to his friends. Valerie appeared on her hover board.

"Come on we got to get you out of here, before trouble shows up." Called Valerie as she pointed down the street.

Danny saw Dan making his way towards the to down ghost.

"What about Sam and Tucker?" Asked Danny.

"We don't have enough room on the jet board to transport them." Said Valerie.

"Fine will leave." Said Danny as he looked at the forms of Sam and Tucker. "Don't worry I'll be back for you both. I'll free you and make Dan pay for this I promise." He said as he and Valerie took off into the sky.

Dan arrived and watched the heroes flee, before looking at the unconscious forms of Sam and Tucker. He used his powers to levitate them and open a portal.

"You may have survived this round Danny, but this is only the beginning." Said Dan as he entered the portal with Sam and Tucker and vanished.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Nightmare Plans

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 14 Nightmare Plan

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Dan returned to his lair with Sam and Tucker, he entered his throne room and found Eyeuran, FrightKnight, and Pariah Dark waiting for him.

"I thought you said this plan of yours would kill the ghost boy. It looks like it failed!" Said Pariah Dark with a laugh.

Dan cut him off with a glare and turned to the other ghost.

"Danny only got lucky, it was an explosion that knocked Sam and Tucker out not Danny. Fright Knight take Sam and Tucker to get healed." Said Dan as he passes the two floating unconscious ghost to Fright Knight.

"Yes master." Said Fright Knight as he floated off with Sam and Tucker.

Dan turned to Eyeuran.

"I encountered someone, that shouldn't be in this timeline." Said Dan.

"Who?" Asked Eyeuran.

"Valerie from my timeline." Said Dan.

"That...can't be right. She should have been erased with her timeline, when Danny didn't cheat on the C.A.T." Said Eyeuran.

"Yes, but I saw her. There's no doubt in my mind it was her. I have a feeling that a certain ghost is some how responsible." Said Dan as he left the throne room with Eyeuran following him.

"Just you wait whelp I'll deal with you when your most vulnerable." Muttered Pariah Dark as he left the throne room.

Dan and Eyeuran traveled to Clockwork's tower where they found the ghost still chained up. The time ghost lifted his head up and smiled.

"Well if it is ant the Ghost King and one of his fateful servants coming to pay me a visit. What do I owe this visit?" Said Clockwork.

"Stow it Clockwork. I know you have something to do with the Valerie from my timeline showing up in this one. Tell why is she here." Said Dan.

"Well she showed right when I expected. As to what's she doing here I brought her here to help Danny beat you and she's not the only person I brought from your timeline to this one I've brought someone else." Said Clockwork.

"Who!" Demanded Dan.

"Your still as impatient as ever. I have no doubt that you'll figure it out soon. As for you current plan to kill Danny with his friends it will not succeed. He and his friends will free Sam and Tucker from your control." Said Clockwork.

"How can you have such confidence in that boy?" Demanded Eyeuran.

"It's simple even without my powers I saw greatness in him. Danny Phantom has a strong will and he will never be broken no matter how hard you try. Despite the odds against him he will find a way to win and protect all those important to him. It's something you used to have Dan until you threw you morals away because you deemed them useless." Said Clockwork.

"Ba! Your just a senile old fool! I was stronger then him when we first met, now I'm practically a god! My plans will succeed and I will kill Danny, his family, his friends and allies! After that I will destroy the humans and go forth and conquer the universe killing whoever I choose!" Said Dan as he stormed out the tower.

"For someone, who claims to be a god, there's still an uneasiness in you about fighting Danny. All these plans you've thrown at Danny have been simply used to scar him both physical and emotionally, so you can have an easy fight, when you face him. Danny is stronger then you give him credit and that will be your biggest mistake." Called Clockwork.

"You will be cease your talk about this! The master will not fail I'll see to that." Said Eyeuran as he left the tower.

"Your arrogance will be your undoing." Said Clockwork.

Dan went to his throne room and sat down, he summoned a viewer that showed FentonWorks. Dan saw Danny with his friends and family bandaging up their injuries. Dan saw a man that appeared to be Vlad with them. At first Dan thought it was the Vlad of this timeline, but a closer look told him that this Vlad was much older then the one he knew.

"Clockwork brought the Vlad of my timeline here, but why would he do that he has no power and no fighting skills." Thought Dan as he studied the viewer.

At that moment Eyeuran came in with Nocturne.

"My lord I just came up with a brilliant plan to torture Danny using Nocturne to give him nightmares about failing. This will make him lose confidence in himself and exhaust him and he might never wake up." Said Eyeuran.

Dan looked at Eyeuran and Nocturne a smiling spreading across his face.

"I approve of this idea. However I have some other targets I want Nocturne to torture also." Said Dan as he pointed at the viewer. "I want you to torture the little girl, the women with the military haircut in the red jumpsuit, and the old man with the cane." Said Dan.

"It shall be done my lord." Said Nocturne.

"Good." Said Dan as he opened up a portal.

Nocturne went through it and vanished.

"Pleasant dreams Danny." Said Dan with a twisted smirk.

At the Guys in White base The Commander was studying footage of the latest battle Danny Phantom had fought in. Danny was fighting what appeared to be ghost versions of his friends Sam and Tucker, while another stood by watching. The Commander studied the new ghost curiously. The new ghost wore a black and white outfit with a D on the chest similar to Danny's symbol. On the ghost right arm there was a black metal gauntlet. The Commander zoomed the camera in on the gauntlet and studied it. It looked very familiar. The Commander reached into his desk draw and pulled out a file marked Artifacts and went through it, he stopped at a picture of a gauntlet that resembled the gauntlet the ghost was carrying. After a few seconds of comparing the two The Commander realized the two Gauntlets were the same just different colors.

"The Reality Gauntlet." Said The Commander a chill going down his spine.

The Reality Gauntlet had been in Guys in White vault a few years back. The Guys in White tried to get it to work, but it seemed to be missing some kind of power source. Then one day the Reality Gauntlet just vanished without a trace. Nobody had a clue of where it went. Now the Commander saw that a ghost had it and was welding it. This was a huge threat to national security! The Commander needed to consult a artifact expert. He reached for his desk phone and picked it up.

"I need you to pick up Freakshow. I require his knowledge for a certain artifact." Said The Commander.

In a prison cell in the base sat Freakshow, who was shuffling a deck of cards ready to play another game of Solitary with himself. His mind was only partially on the game, the rest of his mind was trying to piece together some fuzzy memories. Several months back Freakshow had just randomly found himself in a lab with Agents K and O with no real memory of how he got there. One thing he did notice right away was that his earring was missing and he had no idea where it was. It made him furious that he lost a artifact that would have lead him to great power. For some reason the image of Danny Phantom popped in head repeatedly. Freakshow had a feeling that the young ghost had something to do with his missing earring. Freakshow was interrupted from his thoughts, when a guard opened the door to his cell.

"The Commander wants to see you for something." Said the guard.

"Well I don't want to keep the VIPs of the audience waiting." Said Freakshow as he walked out of his cell.

The guard walked him down the hall to the elevator.

"I have a feeling things are about to get interesting." Thought Freakshow as the elevator doors closed.

At FentonWorks Danny had just gotten done telling everybody about the battle at school with Tucker and Sam. The rest of his team were getting patched up and healed.

"Man this s terrible." Said Jazz.

"Tell me about it." Said Danny.

"I think I can help with your problem. You said both your friends have ghost powers now?" Said Future Vlad.

"They do." Said Danny.

"Well why don't I go build some of those special gauntlets that I used to get that time medallion out if you. I'm sure they could be used to help your friends." Said Future Vlad.

"Whoa awesome! Your the best! That would solve this problem." Said Danny.

"Why to use your noggin Vlad." Cheered Jack.

"Thanks." Said Vlad as he started to head towards the lap.

"Hey before you get to work on the gauntlets there's just one question I want to ask you." Said Danny.

"What's that?" Asked Vlad as he turned around.

"You knew that exposing yourself to a active ghost portal turning on would give you ghost powers. Why didn't you do that to give yourself new ghost powers to fight Dan in your timeline?" Said Danny.

Future Vlad thought this over for a minute.

"You...know I was just...simply scared. The last time I got near a ghost portal it nearly killed me with Ecto-Acne. I was afraid I would get some other kind of disease far worse if I did the same thing. And even if I did get ghost powers I was afraid to fight Dan, he was so powerful and intimidating I feared he would either...kill me or force me to be his slave." Said Future Vlad before he turned and went to the lab.

"Well that's interesting." Said Jazz.

That night everybody went to bed. Future Vlad had managed to draw up some blueprints and had the inner workings of one gauntlet built, before tiring to his sleeping bag in the living room. Unbeknownst to anyone Nocturne was watching the house from a distance until everyone was asleep. Nocturne went intangible and went into the house, he found all four of his targets with ease.

"Prepare to face your darkest fears and nightmares!" Whispered Nocturne with a laugh as he vanished into his four victims dreams.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Nightmare Battle

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 15 Nightmare Battle

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Nocturne decided to haunt Dani's dream first. He went into her mind and looked at her memories devising a plan to truly torture her.

"This will be delightful." Said Nocturne as he put his plan into action.

Dani was dreaming that she was back in Vlad's cloning lab. Dani looked around in horror as she saw various sleeping Danny Clones in tanks. All of them were deformed and twisted looking.

"What am I doing here?" Said Dani as she took a closer to one tank that had a Danny Clone with a skull head.

The Clone's eyes suddenly flew open and he smashed out of the tank.

"Naughty...sister!" Hissed the Clone.

Suddenly all the other clones started busting out of their tanks and started to head towards Dani hissing.

"Naughty sister!"

"Betrayed...father!"

"Must...be punished!"

Dani backed away from the mess of clones her hands glowing with energy as a mixture of fear and anger took control.

"Get away from me! I'm nothing like any of you! I'm my own person, not a slave to Vlad!" She shouted as she fired serval energy blast at the clones.

Several clones were taken down, but it seemed like more just showed up to take their place. Dani just kept on firing at the mob of clones that seemed undaunted by the attack. Suddenly the Clone with the skull head came forward and grabbed Dani by the arm.

"Your bad! Father need you for research!" Hissed the clone as he grabbed Dani's other arm.

Dani struggled in the mad Clone's grip before finally managing to kick him in the face breaking his grip.

"I'm not just another research project!" Shouted Dani as she flew out of the room.

Dani flew as fast as she could looking furiously for a way out, she eventual found herself in another lab full of equipment and tables. There were several red and green stains on one table. It gave her the creeps.

"Ah the lost girl has returned to where she belongs." Said a voice from the shadows.

Dani turned to see Vlad in human form walk out wearing a medical gown with red and green stains on it over his suit.

"I was so hopping you would return. I do so need your DNA to help create a perfect clone." Said Vlad as he changed to his ghost form.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but you got another thing coming if you think I'm just going to let you dissect me you creep!" Shouted Dani as she charged forward.

Vlad stepped to the side as Dani flew by him, he then grabbed Dani by the back of the neck slamming her into the ground with a great amount of force. Vlad picked her up and marched her to a nearby medical table where he then clamped her down restraining her.

"Children shouldn't go attacking their parents that's just simply rude." Said Vlad as he scolded Dani.

"Your one to talk! You never saw me as a child, you only saw me as another mistake in your mad goals!" Spat Dani.

"I suppose that's true, but I'll fix that. Your going to be a crucial part in helping me creat the perfect clone. I just have to cut you up and figure out how you work." Said Vlad as he pulled out some clamps that forced Dani's eyes open. "Now you just stay there while I go grab my tool." Said Vlad as he floated out of the room.

Dani struggled against her bonds, but they held her tightly. She screamed and shouted until her voice went raspy.

"I'm going to die!" She said as she shuddered.

In the darkness Nocturne smiled wickedly, so far his plan had gone well so far. He'd leave the girl in the care of his Sleepwalkers. Time for the next target. Nocturne teleported to Future Valerie's mind.

Elsewhere Freakshow was sitting in The Commander's office as he was shown an image of Dan wearing the Reality Gauntlet.

"As you can see this ghost has the Reality Gauntlet in his possession. We have no idea, how he got it. It was in a secure area then it just vanished about a year ago. Before that a couple of our agents were bringing in for questioning on the gauntlet and then it disappeared. Now it's in the hands of an unknown ghost and his wreaking havoc." Said The Commander.

"So you brought me in for what exactly?" Asked Freakshow.

"Our intel says your an expert in mystical artifacts. I want you to tell us what you know about the Reality Gauntlet and how we can stop it." Said The Commander.

"Alright, but I want something in return. I want to see Danny Phantom captured and in chains, and I want to see that brat humiliated for what he did to me." Said Freakshow.

"Fine, now tell us everything about the Reality Gauntlet." Said the Commander.

"The Gauntlet has four gems. The Gem of Life, Gem of Form, Gem of Fantasy, and the Gem of power. The Gem of Life has the power to make anything come to life like statues, toys, and any inanimate object. The Gem of Form can turn anything into something else. The Gem of Fantasy could make all your wildest dreams come true. Lastly the Gem of Power it's the Achilles Heel of the Gauntlet remove that and the Gauntlet is powerless." Said Freakshow.

The Commander nodded satisfied with the information.

"Alright Freakshow thank you for the information. It should prove to be very helpful." He said as he called the agents in to take Freakshow back to his cell.

"Things are getting interesting. Who is this ghost with the Reality Gauntlet? I do so wish to meet him. If only I had the Gauntlet I would be invincible! I wouldn't have to put up with being hauled around like a common criminal! Then I would have my revenge on Danny Phantom." Thought Freakshow as he was put back into his cell.

Nocturne was looking through Future Valerie's memories devising a plan to deal with her.

"This one has many painful memories. It will be easy to use them against her." Said Nocturne as he went to work.

Future Valerie was in her timeline version of Amity, she looked around and saw the from Dani her timeline standing a few feet glaring at her.

"Dani!" Cried Future Valerie as she ran towards Dani.

"Stay away from me! I don't want to see you!" Shouted Dani.

Future Valerie stopped in her tracks.

"You said you would protect me that you would keep anything bad from happening to me! You said we would make it home together, after the Ghost Shield was up, but you lied to me! I ended up dying and it was all your fault that I DIED! You abounded me!" Shouted Dani angrily.

"Dani...I'm sorry for how things turned out! I did not abound you! If I could go back in time and prevent you from dying I'd do it in a heartbeat! Your were like a...sister to me and not a day goes by that I miss you! Please forgive me!" Cried Future Valerie.

"You LIAR! You never cared about me at all!" Shouted Dani as she floated into the air and started firing energy blast at Future Valerie.

Future Valerie ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She hid in the remains of a destroyed building and watched as Dani flew past her.

"Valerie..." Gasped a voice.

Future Valerie turned around and saw her timeline father Damon lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Dad!" Shouted Future Valerie as she knelt down next to her father.

"Valerie...you...failed! The...city...was destroyed...because you...were weak!" Gasped Damon before the life left his body.

"NOOOOOO! Please don't die! I did everything I could to protect the city, but Dan was to strong!" Cried Future Valerie as she banged on her father's chest to no avail.

Future Valerie felt tears in her eyes as she walked out of her hiding place. Dani appeared before her floating.

"Finally decided to face the consequences. How noble." Spat Dani.

"Do your worst! I deserve it! I failed you, dad, and the entire city! Yet I'm still alive! Just finish me!" Cried Future Valerie!

"As you wish! Goodbye Vale-" Began Dani as she gathered energy for a attack, but an arm slammed right through her chest from behind!

Dani and Future Valerie starred at the arm in horror as it retracted leaving a huge hole in Dani's chest.

"Hello girls." Said a voice from behind.

Dani managed to look behind herself and saw Dan floating behind her.

"You...monster!" Coughed Dani as blood trickled from her mouth.

"No need for name calling dear cousin." Said Dan.

Dani gave a shuddered and fell to the ground with a thud and laid there.

"Dani!" Cried Future Valerie.

"Well this certainly brings back memories. I come in and kill Dani right before your eyes as you helplessly watch. Now it's your turn to die!" Said Dan as he charged at Future Valerie grabbed her by the throat and delivered a powerful punch to the chest sending her flying!

Future Valerie landed with a tumble near a wrecked building. Every part of her body hurt as she staggered to her feet and stumbled to a hole in a nearby building.

"That's right hide like a cockroach! It's only a matter of time before I find you and take my sweet time killing you!" Laughed Dan.

Future Valerie collapsed against a wall. Never before had se ever felt this helpless.

In the shadows Nocturne watched his plan in action and smiled wickedly. The master would be pleased. Nocturne teleported to the mind of Future Vlad and started to go through his memories until he came up with a plan.

Future lad was having a dream flashback about the day when everything in his timeline went horrible wrong. It was when he was removing Danny's ghost half. Future Vlad was removing Danny's ghost half with his gauntlets, when the ghost suddenly became aware of what was going on and attacked him. Future Vlad looked on in horror as Danny's ghost put on the gauntlets and stabbed them into Future Vlad yanking his ghost half out! Danny's ghost then went intangible and went into Future Vlad's ghost. The two ghost halves started to fuse into the horrible being that was Dan! The evil ghost turned it's head towards human Danny and grinned wickedly.

"Was this your plan Vlad?! I thought you wanted to help me, but in the end you ended up killing me!" Shouted Danny as Dan closed in on him.

"No this wasn't my plan! I wanted to help you, I had no intention to kill you! You have to believe me!" Cried Future Vlad as he tried to race towards Dan and keep him away from Danny.

"Goodbye human half! Say hi to everyone for me when you die!" Laughed Dan as he started blasting Danny with white fire!

"I TRUSTED YOU VLAD!" Screamed Danny as he was consumed by the fires and died.

"No please not again!" Cried Future Vlad.

"Oh yes again and I have you to thank for freeing me." Said Dan as he turned towards Future Vlad.

Future Vlad ran out of the room trying to get away. Everywhere he looked he saw white flames, then he saw Jack and Maddie standing in the fire glaring at him.

"We trusted you Vlad and then you killed our son and turned part of him into a monster!" Shouted Jack.

"Was your jealousy towards use that great that you would murder our child out of spite?!" Demanded Maddie.

"No I would never do that! You have to believe me I was only trying to help Danny! I had no idea this would happen! You have to believe me! I didn't attend for any of this to happen! Please forgive me!" Cried Future Vlad.

Jack and Maddie just glared at him as they began saying the same words over and over again.

YOUR FAULT!"

"YOUR FAULT!"

"YOUR FAULT!"

Vlad screamed, ran into a corner and fell to the ground shaking in fear as he put his hands over his ears trying to block out the voices and the mad laughter of Dan.

In the shadows Nocturne watched with amusement. Just one more target remained and he had a personal score to settle with that person. Nocturne teleported to Danny's mind to look through his memories and come up with a strategy. Finally he had the perfect strategy. Nocturne changed shape and made himself look like Dan.

"It's time for a little payback. This will be a dream you will never wake up from." Said Nocturne with a grin in Dan's voice.

Danny was dreaming that he was flying above Amity Park. Everywhere he looked everything was on fire and people were dying. Danny felt something grab his foot and hurl him towards a roof. Danny crashed to the roof with a thud, he looked up and saw Tucker and Sam in their ghost forms looking down at him and grinning wickedly.

"Face it Danny you lost. It's over for you." Said Dan as he floated down and landed between Sam and Tucker. "You can't possible win. Your allies are dead or on my side and I'm stronger then ever, you can't possible hope to beat me." Said Dan as he kicked Danny in the chest and sent him skidding to the edge of the roof.

Danny stood shakily o his feet trying to remember how this all came to be. Dan just laughed as he flew forward and proceeded to punch Danny several times.

"I win Danny! Just give up and die!" Declared Dan as he continued to punch Danny.

Danny felt himself growing weaker, when he remembered what Clockwork told him about never losing faith in himself. Danny felt a new sense of determination go through him. Dan reared his fist and swung, but this time Danny caught it.

"WHAT?!" Gasped Dan in disbelief.

"I will never give up! I'll fight to my last breath and save everybody!" Shouted Danny as he punched Dan in the face sending him crashing into Sam and Tucker.

"That punch! How is it he has such an unbreakable will?! I threw all this at him and he still has the power to go on! How is this possible?!" Thought Nocturne as he got to his feet.

Danny fired an energy blast at Dan striking him in the left side of his face! There was the sound of a plate shattering as the left side of Dan's head crumbled away revealing Nocturne's face.

"Nocturne? Wait this is a dream. Let me guess your working for Dan and he sent you here to torture me in my dreams and keep me from ever waking up?" Said Danny.

"Correct, oh but your not the only person I was told to give you nightmares. I was told to give that little girl Dani and those two people from the future nightmares." Said Nocturne as he removed his disguise.

"Your torturing my friends with nightmares?" Shouted Danny.

"Yes I am. Now Sleepwalkers attack!" Said Nocturne as he summoned hundreds of Sleepwalkers to charged at Danny.

Danny open his mouth and unleashed his Ghostly Wail sending all the Sleepwalkers flying. Nocturne looked shocked at how easily his army was defeated, he decided to leave Danny's dream and go to another one of his victims dreams. He started teleporting away, but Danny managed to grab him at the last second and got teleported along with Nocturne.

They ended up in Future Vlad's dream where Future Vlad was still cowering in the corner with his hands on his ears. Nocturne saw that Danny was holding on to him and blasted him off with a energy blast.

"I might have failed in your dream, but your friends will not be so lucky." Said Nocturne.

The young Dan showed up and started to head towards Future Vlad. Danny flew forward and tackled the young Dan away from Future Vlad.

"Vlad listen to me this is only a dream of the past. It can't hurt you." Called Danny as he dodged a punch from Dan.

"But it's my fault!" Cried Future Vlad.

"No it was an accident, you had no idea this would happen. A ghost who can control dreams is behind this nightmare. This is your mind and you control what happens here." Said Danny.

"Ok...I'll try." Said Future Vlad as he stood up and concentrated.

All the white flames faded away along with the shouts of Jack and Maddie. The young Dan charged at Future Vlad, but then seemed to lose his powers and crashed to the floor. Danny flew up to the down Dan.

"Your birth brought nothing, but misery! Goodbye!" Said Danny as he unleashed a powerful energy attack at the young Dan and destroyed him.

"No!" Shouted Nocturne as he began to teleport away.

Danny quickly grabbed ahold of him and they both vanished, leaving Future Vlad alone, he looked around at his lab his mind somewhat in peace for the first time in years.

"Thank you Danny." He said.

Danny and Nocturne found themselves in Future Valerie's dream. The Dan Nightmare was going about ripping the building Future Valerie was in to pieces.

"She'll die soon!" Laughed Nocturne.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Declared Danny as he flew into the building.

He found Future Valerie laying against a wall.

"Just leave me here to die. I'm useless I couldn't protect anyone in my timeline and I constantly need people to rescue me." Said Future Valerie.

"That's not true. Your one of the strongest people I know and you have helped protect people. This is a nightmare created by a ghost, his trying to fill you with self doubt and kill you, but this is your mind your the master here. So what are you going let a Dan clone wannabe kill you or are you going to stop him?" Said Danny.

A determine look came across Future Valerie's face.

"I'm going to take him down this time." She said.

Danny smiled, grabbed her, and flew her outside to face the Dan Nightmare.

"Hey Phantom lets end this!" Shouted Valerie as she pointed her arm out and concentrated.

A huge gun the biggest that Danny and Future Valerie had even seen appeared in her hand. Future Valerie smiled as she pointed the gun at the Dan Nightmare and fired! The Dan Nightmare screamed as it was obliterated!

"Curses!" Shouted Nocturne as he quickly tried to teleport away.

Danny flew up and just barely managed to grab a hold of Nocturne before teleporting away.

"Thanks Danny for reminding me to believe in myself." Said Future Valerie.

Danny and Nocturne were in Dani's dream. Danny saw Dani trapped on a table with a Nightmare Vlad leaning over her with a scapulae.

"Get away from her!" Shouted Danny as he flew forward and punched Vlad sending him flying away. "You ok." He asked Dani as he freed her.

"I'm fine, but what's going on?" Asked Dani.

"That creepy dark guy over there works for Dan. His name is Nocturne and he controls dreams." Said Danny.

"Well that explains a lot." Said Dani as she got up.

The two faced the Nightmare Vlad as he got up and charged at them. Danny and Dan combined their energy attacks and destroyed the Nightmare Vlad.

"This is INCONCEIVABLE!" Shouted Nocturne furiously as he looked at Danny in shock.

"Yeah well you shouldn't underestimate use." Said Danny as he flew forward and grabbed Nocturne and flew up into the air crashing through the roof of Vlad's mansion.

"Get him Danny!" Cheered Dani.

"What are you doing?" Shouted Nocturne as they flew higher and higher.

"It's time to wake up!" Shouted Danny as he increased his speed.

Higher and higher they rose until they saw the sun up ahead.

"Rise and shin!" Shouted Danny as they flew towards the sun.

"Nooooooo!" Screamed Nocturne as they became enveloped in the sun's light.

In the real world in Danny's room Danny was sound asleep. Then the dark shape of Nocturne flew out of his head and crashed into his wall. Danny woke up a second latter, sprung to his feet, and went ghost. Nocturne saw Danny and tried to launch an energy attack at Danny, but was to weak.

"I enjoy a good villain whooping after a good nights sleep." Said Danny as he punched Nocturne in the face.

Nocturne hit the ground and tried to get back up. Danny grabbed him, went intangible, and went through the floor to the lab. Nocturne saw the Fenton Portal, he broke Danny's hold and made a beeline for it.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I'll get you next time!" Shouted Nocturne.

"No your not." Said Danny as he grabbed a nearby Fenton Thermos and sucked up Nocturne with it.

"Nooooo!" Cried Nocturne as he was sealed up in the thermos.

"So ends your little nightmare spree." Said Danny as he put the thermos on a shelf. "Good night." Said Danny as he returned to bed and slept well for the rest of the night.

In the Ghost Zone Dan and Eyeuran were in the throne room watching a viewer that showed Nocturne get defeated.

"Blast! That Danny is proving to be more formidable then I thought!" Snarled Eyeuran.

"Well it was a good attempt Eyeuran. Better luck next time." Said Dan as he made the viewer disappear.

"What about Nocturne? Shouldn't we go get him back?" Alec Eyeuran.

"Not right now. Let him stay there for awhile and let him think about his defeat. That should teach him a lesson and be a good enough punishment for his failure. Right now I have other plans for Danny and his friends." Said Dan as he walked out of the throne room.

"As you command master." Sid Eyeuran as he followed his master.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Divide

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 16 Divide

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

After a night of sound sleep Danny and the gang met down in the lab. Danny filling them in on Nocturne's capture. He went ghost, grabbed the Spector Deflector, and then opened up the Fenton Thermos releasing Nocturne.

"I'm free!" Shouted Nocturne.

Before the Ghost of Dreams could do anything, Danny slapped the Spector Deflector onto him. Immediately Nocturne was shocked with energy as he fell to the ground in a heap. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Valerie, and Future Valerie leveled blasters at Nocturne. Danny approached Nocturne and started questioning him.

"Tell me what Dans planning!" Demanded Danny.

"Ha! I don't know and as if I'd tell!" Spat Nocturne before his was shocked again.

"Alright then tell how are the humans he kidnapped and turned into his cronies." Said Danny.

"Oh you mean the master's special little tools. There doing fine. I can still see a little bit of their human selfs in them perfectly aware of what their doing, but having no power to stop themselves. It's quite rich! Soon they'll destroy you and everyone else you care about!" Laughed Nocturne.

"Shut up!" Shouted Danny as he punched Nocturne and sent him crashing into a wall.

"Easy there Danny, don't let him get to you, will save Sam and Tucker." Said Jazz as she put a hand on Danny's shoulder to calm him down.

"Your right. Ok I'm calming down now." Said Danny as he took a deep breath.

"So what do we do with dream jerk over here?" Asked Dani pointing to the slightly dazed Nocturne.

"We can't send him back to the Ghost Zone, hell just go back working for Dan." Said Future Valerie.

"Don't worry we just built a containment unit designed to hold ghost. It should hold him until we deal, with Dan." Said Maddie as she pointed to a large cylinder shaped machine with a glass window.

"Alright time to lock this guy up." Said Danny as he grabbed Nocturne, took the Spector Deflector off and tossed him into the machine.

The machine hummed and admitted a green glow. Nocturne tried to go intangible and escape, but couldn't.

"Curse you! My master will hear off this and destroy you all! He will make your lives a living nightmare!" Shouted Nocturne as he banged on the window trying to escape.

"Luckily we installed a sound proof mode." Said Jack as he pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it.

A window of sound proof glass slid over the window cutting off Nocturne rant. Most of the group went to go have breakfast.

"Wells that's one creep we won't have to deal with for awhile." Said Danny as he flew over to Future Vlad who was working on his gauntlets. "How are those coming around?" He asked.

"Almost done I just need to make sure everything is in order. We don't want these things to hurt Sam and Tucker and we don't want these things to shut down in the middle of battle." Said Future Vlad as he worked on some circuitry.

"Ok you keep doing that." Said Danny as he returned to his human form and went to the kitchen.

In the Ghost Zone Dan had gathered up his top minions and a bunch of skeleton soldiers.

"Alright here's my plan. I'm going to divide and conquer Danny's forces. I'm going to divide some of you up into groups to attack Amity. Group one will be Tucker and Hotep-Ra, group two will be Fright Knight and a large number of skeleton soldiers, and group three will be Sam, Aragon, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost. You all will attack different areas of Amity. Danny will have to divide his forces to deal with all of you." Said Dan.

"Ba! Why not just send our entire forces to destroy them?" Demanded Pariah Dark.

"Ah Pariah Dark still so simple minded. This is a strategy, where we weaken our enemies and then we utterly crush them. This plan of mine will stretch Danny's forces thin exhausting each and everyone of them. Soon they will be utterly helpless before our might!" Said Dan with a grin.

"You make a good point." Muttered Pariah Dark in defeat.

"Good now head out." Said Dan as he opened a portal for his troops to go through.

The small army of ghost headed into the portal to begin their attack.

In the Guys in White base the prison had mostly been repaired. Agents K and O were looking at a Ecto monitor, when they picked up a huge spike in ghost energy in Amity. They quickly called in their superiors. The Mater Blasters were sent out with a squad of six agents for back up.

At FentoWorks Jack and Maddie picked up a huge spike of ghost energy on their machines. They quickly called Danny and the others to the lab.

"Scanners just picked up a huge amount of ghost entering Amity." Said Jack.

"Pulling them up on visual now." Said Maddie as an image of a ghost portal appeared on the screen and a bunch of ghost marched out.

"Well I see Tucker and Sam along with a bunch of other nasty ghost." Said Danny as he turned towards Future Vlad. "How are the Gauntlets coming along?" He asked.

"I need a least another hour or so before they are completely ready." Said Future Vlad.

"Guess were going to have to capture them and bring them here." Said Danny as he went ghost.

"Hey it looks like the ghost are separating into groups." Called Jazz.

Sure enough the ghost were splitting up into groups. The groups Dan had told them to split up into.

"Looks like will have to divide our forces." Said Danny.

"Makes sense." Said Jack.

"Ok here's the plan. Me and Dani will go after Sam, Aragon, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost." Said Danny.

"Alright. My Future self and I are going to go after Tuker and Hotep-Ra." Said Valerie.

"Guess that leaves me, Maddie and Jazz to deal with Fright Knight and his goons." Said Jack.

"It's risky, but it's one of the few options we have. Were going to have to hit them hard and play it smart." Said Danny.

Everybody nodded and geared up. Danny and Dani went intangible and flew out of the building, Valerie and Future Valerie flew out on their hover boards, while the three remaining Fentons loaded up in their RV and headed out. Future Vlad watched them all go with a longing look in his eyes.

"I wish there was something more I can do to help." Said Future Vlad as he went back to work on the gauntlets.

Outside of Amity three armored cars entered the town. One was black the other two were white. The black one had the Master Blasters in it.

"Receiving satellite footage now." Said Download as he showed a image of a camera looking down at the large group of ghost that were splitting up.

"Looks like the ghost are splitting up into groups." Said Thrash.

An image of Danny, Dani, Valerie, and Future Valerie flew across the screen, soon followed by the Fenton RV. The group split off into three directions after the ghost.

"Looks like were not the only ones hunting ghost." Said Download.

Vid glared at the screen, slipped a jetpack onto her back, and opened up the roof of their car.

"I'm going after the demon and the mummy, you two take the agents and go after the others." Ordered Vid.

"Your not just going after those ghost just because that one chick that beat you up at the base is going after them, are you?" Asked Thrash.

"I'm going after them because they're a threat. That women being there is just a bonus." Said Vid with a glare, before flying off through the hole in the roof.

"I would not want to be in those guys shoes." Muttered Download.

"Neither would I." Said Thrash as he stopped the car.

The two white cars behind them stopped. Download jumped out of the black one and hopped into one of the white ones. The car Download was in drove off in the direction Danny and Dani had headed, while Trash and the remaining white car headed in the direction the Fenton RV headed in.

Valerie and Future Valerie came across Tucker and Hotep-Ra, who were flying around and causing havoc, by picking up cars and throwing them.

"Stop it right now!" Ordered Future Valerie as she fired a laser blast between the two ghost's feet.

Tucker and Hotep-Ra looked up at the two hunters.

"Well it's about time someone showed up. I was hoping to be the one to crush the ghost boy, but I suppose I'll just have to settle with you two. Oh but wait, I recognize you. Your that girl the young pharaoh was flittering with right before I grabbed him. It's going to be so heart breaking for the pharaoh, when he sees you dying by his own hands!" Laughed Hotep-Ra.

"You creep! You helped turned Tucker into a monster!" Shouted Valerie as she aimed her blaster at the mummy.

"The arrogance of youth. Go and destroy them!" Said Hotep-Ra.

Tucker let out a roar and flew towards the two ghost hunters getting between Valerie and Hotep-Ra. Valerie just floated there frozen, as Tucker charged forward and swatted Valerie and her future counterpart down the street. The two hunters crashed into the ground rolling. They rolled a couple of feet before stopping. The two ghost hunters staggered to their feet. Tucker stomped towards them with Hotep-Ra floating behind him laughing.

"Tucker I don't want to fight you! Snap out of it! Please!" Shouted Valerie.

Tucker just titled his head slightly in confusion then continued to march towards the hunters. Suddenly a blast of energy flew from the sky slamming into Tucker and sent him crashing into Hotep-Ra.

"Who did that?" Asked Future Valerie as she looked up to see a figure in armor fly down and land on the ground. "Oh boy more trouble." Said Future Valerie as she pointed her blaster at the newcomer.

"Time for a rematch. I owe you back for what you did to me at the base." Said Vid as she pointed her blaster at Future Valerie.

Tucker and Hotep-Ra staggered to their feet ready to fight. Valerie stood back to back with her future counterpart.

"Looks like were going to have a three way battle." Said Valerie.

"Looks that way. I hope everyone else is having better luck." Said Future Valerie.

Elsewhere the Fenton RV was speeding through the street shooting skeleton ghost. Fright Knight watched the family of ghost hunters progress.

"These Fentons are proving to be worthy opponents. They are human, but are smart and skilled in combat. This should prove to be a good fight." Said Fright Knight as something else caught his eye, he looked down to see a black car and a white car armed with weapons attacking the skeletons. "Even more humans putting up a good fight. How interesting."

In the black car Thrash was giving out orders on his communicator to the agents in the white car.

"Keep firing at the ghost and don't let up!" Ordered Thrash.

"We spotted the Fentons up ahead, should we engage them and arrest them?" Asked an agent.

"Negative. Our main objective is to deal with the ghost. Will deal with the Fentons latter." Said Thrash.

"Understood." Said the agent.

The two vehicles went about running over ghost and blasting them.

Danny and Dani had found Sam, Aragon, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost attacking the Nasty Burger.

"Lets put a stop to this." Said Danny.

Dani nodded and both ghost flew towards the Nasty Burger. Neither of them noticed the white car parking a few hundred yards from the Nasty Burger. Download watched as Danny and Dani approached the attacking ghost.

"Orders sir?" Asked one agent.

"We wait to see how this fight goes it doesn't matter which side they're on. In the end will just capture or destroy whoever is still standing." Said Download.

"Excellent plan sir." Said one agent.

"Thank you." Said Download.

An agent who was busy monitoring a radar , when it suddenly picked up a couple of new signals.

"Sir were picking up three new Ecto signatures heading towards the Nasty Burger." Said the Agent.

"Well we have more ghost to deal, will just have to wait and see who these new ghost are and what side they're on." Said Download as he continued to watch the fight.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Fight

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 17 Fight

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Valerie and Future Valerie stood back to back. Facing Valerie was Tucker and Hotep-Ra. Facing Future Valerie was a vengeful Vid. The Master Blaster seemed to have her sights more on Future Valerie then the two ghost.

"Look, there's more important things to deal with then your revenge against me." Said Future Valerie.

"Sorry girlfriend, but you attacked me and wounded my pride. Nobody dose that to me and gets away with!" Snarled Vid as she fired a huge laser blast from her weapon.

The two ghost hunters and ghost leaped aside as the blast flew by and destroyed a car.

"Looks like I have to take that crazy hunter down. Are you ok fighting the ghost?" Said Future Valerie.

"Yeah I'll manage." Said Valerie.

Future Valerie summoned her jet board and leaped onto it.

"Come and get me!" She shouted at Vid as she flew off.

Vid activated her jetpack and chased after Future Valerie. Valerie turned to face the two ghost.

"I leave this one to you Pharaoh. Do as you like and make sure it's painful." Said Hotep-Ra as he sat on the hood of a car with a grin.

"Destroy!" Growled Tucker as he marched towards Valerie.

"This isn't going to be easy." Thought Valerie as she faced off against the charging behemoth.

Elsewhere the Fenton RV along, with Thrash's car and the Guys in White car were making short work of the skeletons. Fright Knight Floated above the battlefield.

"Time for a little air support." Said Fright Knight as he waved his sword in the air.

Several dragon like skeletons flew out of the sky and attacked the armored ghost vehicles.

"Incoming!" Shouted Jack.

"I'll take the turret!" Called Jazz as she took control of turret on the RV and fired at the flying ghost.

A turret sprung up from the Guys in White car and joined in the fight with the flying ghost as a mounted gun on Thrash's car also joined in. In a matter of minutes all the flying ghost were taken out. Fright Knight watched all this and considered getting involved in the fight, but then he saw the black and white car pull up alongside the Fenton RV. Thrash put his car on autopilot and leaped from it onto the Fenton's RV. One of the agents from the white car jumped onto the Fenton RV to join Thrash.

"It seems that these humans who were allies are actual enemies. This should prove to be interesting." Said Fright Knight as he observed the scene.

"We got company!" Shouted Jack as he heard Thrash and the agent moving around on the roof of the RV.

"Will deal with it." Said Maddie as she pulled out a combat staff.

"I'll help." Said Jazz as she grabbed the Fenton Creep bat.

The two of them climbed out a window and stood to face the two government hunters. Thrash had on some power gauntlets and the agent was armed with a stun baton.

"By order of the government you will be coming with us. If you resist we are authorized to you force." Said the agent.

"Here's my answer." Said Maddie as she swung her staff at the agent.

The agent dived to the roof of the RV to avoid getting hit. Thrash faced Jazz with a hearts struck look.

"Hey there beautiful. Why don't you surrender to us. I promise will go easy on you and maybe afterwards we could go on a date." Said Thrash smoothly as he flashed Jazz a grin.

"Ug! Gross! Your seriously hitting on me after all the problems you caused for my brother? No way creep!" Said Jazz with a look of disgust on her as she swung her bat forcing the Master Blaster to retreat.

At the wheel of the RV Jack took glances at the fight on top of the RV, when he glanced at the white car on his drivers side. The white car had it's window down and a Guy in White had a blaster in hand pointed at Jack.

"Pull over!" Ordered the agent.

Jack didn't have any blasters with him at the moment, so he looked furiously for something to throw at the agent, his eyes landed on an unopened can of soda in the cup holder. He quickly grabbed it, shook it, popped the top a little, and threw it at the agent.

"Catch!" Called Jack.

The startled agent dropped his weapon and caught the soda can starring at it in confusion. The pressure in the can finally let lose spewing it's contents all over the startled agent making him fall back and crash into the agent driving the car causing him to lose control and crash into a pole. Everybody on the roof of the RV briefly stopped fighting to watch the crash.

"That was government property!" Shouted the agent angrily.

"Well it's wrecked now and you've over stayed your welcome!" Said Maddie as she thrusted her staff forward and into the agent's chest.

The agent stumbled back to the edge of the van, but managed to regain his balance and charged forward swinging his stun baton. Maddie ducked his swings and delivered a couple of powerful punches knocking the agent back a little. The agent tittered to the edge, but agin managed to regain his balance and continue his attack.

Jazz was still facing off against Thrash, she swung her bat at the Master Blaster, but he caught it and yanked it out of her hands.

"Girls shouldn't go swinging around dangerous toys." Said Thrash as he crushed the bat to splinters.

Jazz eyes widen in shock at the display of strength as Thrash knocked her to the edge of the RV with a backhand. Thrash closed in on Jazz. Jack at that moment happened to look in one of his side mirrors and saw what was happening.

"Hang on girls!" He shouted as he violently made a sharp turn.

Jazz managed to hold grab one of the RV's struts as Jack made the turn. Thrash however was thrown towards to edge of the RV, he managed to grab one of the struts, but Jazz quickly kicked him off.

"So long you creep!" She shouted as Thrash flew and crashed into a pile of garbage bags in front of a house.

While that was going on Maddie had been thrown to her back by Jack's turn. The agent had been sent flying towards her. Maddie quickly shot her legs up catching the flying agent in the chest and sending him flying over her towards Jazz's end of the RV. The agent flew past Jazz a few seconds after, she kicked Thrash off the RV and ended up landing on top of Thrash in the garbage pile.

"Yeah go team Fenton!" Declared Jack as the girls crawled back into the RV.

Back at the garbage pile Thrash and the agent stumbled to their feet covered in garbage and bruises. Thrash pushed a button on his wrist and called his car to them.

"Should we continue after them?" Asked the agent as he peeled a banana peel off of his shoulder.

"No. Lets gather the others and head back to base." Said Thrash as he wiped some pasta off his chest.

The two ghost hunters loaded up in the black car and drive away. They were soon joined by the battered and dented white car. Both cars drove away from the scene.

Up above Fright Knight watched the Fenton RV.

"Well that was an amusing battle, however I can not let those others interfere with the other fights." Said Fright Knight as he flew after the RV.

"Alright now that we've dealt with those guys lets go help Danny and Dani." Said Jazz.

However before they could do anything Fright Knight fired some eye beams at the back left tread of the RV destroying them, causing the RV to lose control and crash into a building. The three Fentons stumble out and collapsed on the ground battered and bruised.

Fright Knight considered going down there and finishing the ghost hunters off, but he knew Dan had just wanted Danny's forces to either be exhausted or seriously injured during the battle. The master wanted to kill all of them personally.

"Rest now hunters for, when next we meet you will meet your end." Said Fright Knight as he flew off to check on the progress of the other battles, he decided to check the progress of Tucker and Hotep-Ra's battle against the two Valeries.

Maddie pulled out a communicator.

"Vlad are you there?" She asked.

"Yes I'm here what do you need?" Asked Future Vlad.

"The RV is totaled we need you to grab the Spector Speeder and come pick us up." Said Maddie.

"Can do. Be there shortly." Said Future Vlad as he got into the Spector Speeder and took off from the garage.

Elsewhere Valerie was facing off against Tucker. The ghost hunter was using no lethal weapons against the ghost. Valerie fired nets and other restraint devices at Tucker, but these only held Tucker for a few seconds as he quickly ripped them to shreds. Valerie changed tactics and fire a stun ray at Tucker. The ray hit him and knocked him back a couple of feet, but other then that he just looked even madder. Tucker ran forward swing one of his massive fist at Valerie, who quickly held up her hands and her armor produced an energy shield. Tucker slammed his fist into the shield cracking it, he threw another punch that shattered it and sent Valerie crashing into a car.

"Ug! This...isn't looking good." Groaned Valerie as she pulled herself from the car.

She was a little bruised, but other then that she was fine, her armor had absorbed the impact of the blow and the visor of her helmet had a few cracks. Tucker leaped forward bring his fist down towards Valerie, the ghost hunter just barely had time to roll away from the blow as Tucker crushed the car like a soda can. The ghost turned around to face Valerie. The ghost hunter pushed a button on her wrist summoning her jet board to her location. As Tucker charged towards Valerie the jet boar slammed into him like a missile and smashed him into a dumpster.

"That should buy me some time." Thought Valerie as she took her helmet off so she could see better.

Tucker apparently had a fast recovery rate and came charging at Valerie as soon as she took her helmet off grabbed her by her arms, lifted her up and started squeezing.

"Tucker...please...stop!" Gasped Valerie.

Tucker just laughed and squeezed tighter. Valerie gasped in pain.

"Please...stop this! This...isn't you! Your...the funny...friendly...cute...guy I like! The one I was going to date! I...love...you!" Gasped Valerie.

A look of confusion went over Tucker's face, as he loosened his grip and dropped Valerie.

"You...were...actual going to date me? You...love...me?" Asked Tucker as his eyes changed from red, to green, and then to brown.

Valerie looked up at Tucker in amazement. Somehow her words had reached the real him.

"That's right Tucker I love you, and I'm here to help." Said Valerie as she stood up and took a step towards Tucker.

Tucker reached a hand out towards her, but then suddenly he was knocked aside by a long strand of bandages. Hotep-Ra stood before Valerie looking angry.

"Stupid beast, I'll finish her off myself!" Said Hotep-Ra as he shot his bandages at Valerie and wrapped them around her.

Valerie felt a couple wrap around her throat and start squeezing. Tucker staggered to his feet and looked at what was happening and became angry, his eyes turned red and he charged forward.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted as he sliced through the bandages holding Valerie freeing her.

Hotep-Ra just looked in shock as Tucker grabbed the end of his bandages and lifted him up. Then Tucker slammed Hotep-Ra into the ground several times, before throwing the mummy ghost at a a brick wall smashing the wall to bits and burying Hotep-Ra underneath it.

"Are...you...ok?" Asked Tucker as he faced Valerie.

Valerie was fixing to respond, when she saw the armored figure of Fright Knight appear behind Tucker. Before she could shout out a warning Fright Knight fired his eye beams and stuck Tucker in the back knocking him to the ground!

"Tucker!" Cried Valerie.

"It appears you managed to reach the human part of this being, impressive, but in the end it will be pointless. I'm taking him and when next you meet he will kill you." Said Fright Knight as he waved his hand and levitated Tucker into the air and took off into the sky with it.

Valerie looked on in defeat, when suddenly a battered Hotep-Ra came out of the brick pile and stumbled towards her. Valerie pulled out the Phantom Peeler and fired it at the ghost mummy. Hotep-Ra let out a scream of pain as all the bandages on him were ripped off. In matter of seconds there was just a grey and pale figure standing before Valerie looking embarrassed.

"It's the thermos for you." Said Valerie as she pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked up Hotep-Ra. "I hope everyone else is having better luck."

Several hundred yards away Future Valerie and Vid were engaging in vicious ariel combat. Future Valerie happened to glance over and saw Fright Knight carrying Tucker.

"Tucker!" Called Future Valerie as she flew towards the two ghost.

"Not so fast! I'm not done with you!" Shouted Vid as she fired a blast at Future Valerie hitting her jet board.

Future Valerie went straight down on her jet board, but managed to correct herself and leaped off the out of control jet board rolling to to a crouch. She turned and glared at Vid who landed on the ground a few feet away.

"What's your problem? I was trying to take down that got and rescue my friend, when you interfered!" Shouted Future Valerie.

"Oh please I'm a professional working for the government . Your just a random ghost hunter, whose luck just ran out." Said Vid as she charged at Future Valerie with a kick.

Future Valerie blocked the kick, but Vid slammed her fist into the future ghost hunter's chest knocking the wind out of her. Vid pressed her advantage and charged forward throwing several kicks and punches at Future Valerie. The future ghost hunter managed to block most of the blows, but a few stuck home. Vid punched Future Valerie in the face knocking her to her knees.

"Ha! I knew your were just lucky that one time! I'm going to beat you some more, capture you, and then capture the Fentons, Vlad, and that little ghost girl you like so much! I'm going hunt them all down, hurt them, and lock them away!" Laughed Vid.

Future Valerie felt her blood boil as Vid ranted on about harming the people she cared about especially Dani. Vid stood over Future Valerie cracking her knuckles.

"It's time I end you." She said as she brought threw a punch at Future Valerie.

Future Valerie dodged the punch and swiped her legs at Vid's legs knocking them out from under her. Future Valerie shot to her feet as Vid stumbled to her feet.

"Your not going to harm anyone!" Declared Future Valerie.

Vid just glared at her and charged forward launching several attacks at Future Valerie. This time around Future Valerie blocked all the attacks and delivered a couple of powerful blows of her own to Vid. The Master Blaster was getting more desperate and sloppy with her attacks. Vid threw a punch at Future Valerie, but she easily caught it and delivered a powerful punch to Vid's face making her lip bleed a little.

"How can you be this strong?! I had victory in my grasp, yet you stood back up and come at me and manage to fend me off!" Said Vid in anger.

"It's because I'm fighting to protect people that I care about. You threatened people that I cared about and I'm not just going to simply lay down and let you do that." Said Future Valerie.

"I'm going to kill you!" Roared Vid as she charged at Future Valerie throwing a nasty punch.

Future Valerie deflected the punch and delivered a powerful uppercut that sent Vid a couple of feet into the air before crashing down on her back in an unconscious heap.

"Well that's the end of that." Said Future Valerie.

"Nice job." Said Valerie as she came flying in on her jet board.

"Thanks. Can I catch a ride with you my jet board got shot down?" Said Future Valerie.

"Sure. I'm heading back to FentonWorks." Said Valerie.

Future Valerie hopped on and they took off.

At the Nasty Burger Danny and Dani were facing Sam, Aragon, Archer Ghost, and Executioner Ghost.

"Oh great you guys are working for Dan now?" Asked Danny.

"For the time being we are. The master has provided us with a great opportunity to strike a blow to your heart and utterly destroy you." Said Aragon with a grin.

"Guess it makes sense for a creep like you to work for Dan." Said Danny.

"Normally I would burn you alive, but in this case I'm going to have the lovely Sam here kill you instead." Said Aragon before turning to face Dani. "As or you I'll let my two servants deal with you."

Sam flew into the air and fired several energy blast at Danny forcing him to retreat. Executioner Ghost charged at Dani swinging his ax forcing the little ghost girl to retreat back, just barely avoiding arrows fired by Archer Ghost. Aragon just watched this all with a grin.

A mile or so away from the Nasty Burger Download and three Guys in White agents watched the fight with binoculars from a white car.

"Get the long range Ecto rockets will destroy them all in one blow." Said Download.

Two of the agents went into the car to retrieve the rockets, while one was looking at a handheld device.

"We lost those three Ecto signatures that were heading this way." Said the agent.

"It's of no concern, will deal with them right after we deal with these ghost here." Said Download as he walked to the car with the agent right behind him.

They entered the back of the car to help the other agents find the rockets when three ghost emerged out of the ground beside the car. It was Wulf, Dora, and Poindexter.

"I knew their devices wouldn't be able to sense us underground." Said Poindexter.

"A brilliant move." Said Dora. "Wulf would you be so kind as to get the gentlemen out of the car."

Wulf nodded with a grin as he grabbed the car and titled it dumping out a very startled Download and three agents. Before any of the hunters could pull out any of their weapons Wulf pounced on them with a fierce growl, grabbed their guns and crushed them.

"Now gentlemen would be so kind as to leave. Otherwise we will be forced to do something drastic." Said Dora as she eyed all four hunters.

The hunters looked skeptical not sure weather to take the princess seriously or not. Dora sighed and transformed into her dragon form and glared at the hunters. The four hunters looked terrified at the dragon and ran as fast as they could.

"Well that takes care of that. Lets go help Phantom." Said Dora.

The three ghost flew towards the Nasty Burger.

Danny was still dodging Sam's attacks, ever time he tried to get close she would either fire energy blast, thorns, or vines at him keeping him away from her.

"Sam stop this! Your being used! You have to remember, who you are! Think back this is where we hanged out all the time! This is the place where I risked everything to save you and everybody else I cared for! I'm not going to fight! I love you and your important to me!" Called Danny.

This seemed to reach Sam, as she stopped attacking and she had a confused look in her eyes. Aragon, who had been watching the fight from below quickly realized that Danny was somehow getting through to Sam.

"Figures. Never send a women to do a man's job." Muttered Aragon as he transformed into his dragon form.

Argon flew behind Danny and slammed a giant scaly fist down on him sending him crashing to the ground. Sam still had a dazed look in her eyes as she watched Aragon pin Danny down with a clawed hand.

"Today you will die!" Declared Aragon as he prepared to blast Danny with fire.

Elsewhere Dani was having a tough time fighting Archer Ghost and Executioner Ghost. Both evil ghost were keeping her on the defensive. Their blows were coming closer and closer every time they attacked. Archer Ghost fired an arrow that flew incredibly close to her shoulder leaving a scar. Dani winched in pain, as Executioner Ghost closed in on her slamming the shaft of his ax into her sending her flying and crashing to the ground. Dani got up in time to see Executioner Ghost raise his ax up high and close in for the kill, when suddenly there was a loud growling sound. A large hairy wolf like creature slammed into Executioner from the side and proceeded to pound on him. Archer Ghost notched some arrows to his bow, when he noticed a pale nerdy looking ghost standing next to him holding a pen.

"They say the pen is mightier then the sword. It's also stronger then the arrow." Said the ghost as he pushed a button on the pen and a bunch of ink shot out and hit Archer Ghost in the face making him drop his bow and arrows as he put his hands to his face.

Dani quickly shot to her feet and fired an energy blast at Archer Ghost sending him flying away.

"Thanks for the help." Said Dani turning to the nerdy looking ghost.

"It was no problem. I am called Poindexter and my big hairy companion over there is called Wulf." Said the ghost.

Wulf picked up Executioner Ghost and threw him away.

"So are you guys friends with my cousin Danny?" Asked Dani.

"Wulf is. I'm more of an acquaintance." Said Poindexter.

They were suddenly interrupted by a enormous crash.

"What was that?" Asked Dani.

"That would probably be Dora getting a little payback on her brother Aragon." Said Poindexter.

A few seconds earlier Danny was pinned underneath Aragon's clawed fist as he prepared to blast Danny with fire, suddenly a large blue shape slammed into Aragon and knocked him off Danny.

"Need a hand?" Asked Dora as she landed next to Danny.

"Thanks." Said Danny as he got up.

The two of them turned to face Aragon, who was greeting up shaking himself. He glared at Dora.

"Well if it ain't my traitorous little sister. Have you come back to apologize for you crimes against me?" Said Aragon.

"If it's anyone who needs to apologize it's you." Spat Dora.

"Oh I'm going to make you regret that!" Snarled Aragon as he charged forward.

Dora met his charge and the two dragons collided. Dora slashed at Aragon's face as Aragon punched her in the chest and knocked her back. Danny flew in and delivered a couple of powerful punches to Aragon's face knocking some of his fangs out. Argon lunged at Danny and tried to crush him with his fangs, but Dora slammed into him from the side knocking him away. Aragon slammed his fist down on Dora knocking her to the ground. Danny flew forward and fired an energy blast at the amulet around Aragon's neck knocking it off.

"Nnnnnnooooooooo!" Shouted Aragon as he reverted back to his normal form.

"I believe it's time that I crush you brother!" Said Dora as she raised one of her massive feet and brought it down on Aragon with a tremendous thud!

Dora lifted her foot leaving a crater with Aragon laying in the center in a mangled twitching heap. Danny pulled out his Thermos and sucked the beaten prince up.

"Time to deal with Sam." Said Danny as he flew up towards Sam.

Sam at the moment felt like she was waking up from a daze. The fight she had just witnessed between Danny, Dora, and Aragon had reminded her of the time Danny had come to rescue her from Aragon in the Ghost Zone. Sam closed her eyes and they turned from green to purple, she was confused to see herself floating and wearing a weird plant dress.

"Danny...I'm in control of myself now!" She called.

"That's good. I'm...coming Sam!" Called Danny as he flew up towards Sam.

Suddenly Archer Ghost and Executioner Ghost appeared behind Sam. Executioner ghost chopped the back of Sam's neck stunning her as he grabbed her.

"You creeps let her go!" Shouted Danny as he put on an extra burst of speed.

"I think not." Said Fright Knight as he appeared with an unconscious Tucker floating behind him.

Fright Knight fired his eyes beams at Danny forcing him to back away. A ghost portal opened up above the villains heads and out stepped Dan.

"Hello Danny. It looks like you failed to save your friends from my clutches yet again. What a shame." Said Dan with a grin.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Roared Danny as he charged at Dan.

Dan gathered a bunch of energy into his hands and fired at Danny, who quickly put a shield around himself. The shield held, but the blast still made Danny crash to the ground making a crater. Danny got to his feet and glared up at Dan.

"Maybe next time Danny. Don't worry I'll keep good of your friends. Well be back Danny, until then have fun celebrating your failure to save your friends!" Laughed Dan as he and the others vanished into the ghost portal.

"I promise you I will save my friends and I will make you pay for what you did." Said Danny with a determined look in his eyes.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 Technology Plan

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 18 Technology Plan

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Danny and Dani looked at Dora, Wulf, and Poindexter.

"Thanks for helping us out." Said Danny.

"It was no problem, we wanted to help. Besides dealing with my brother is my responsibility." Said Dora.

"You helped the Ghost Zone so many times it was time for us to return the favor." Said Poindexter.

"Friend." Said Wulf as he leaped onto Danny and licked his face.

"Good to see you to!" Laughed Danny as he scratched Wulf's ears and pushed him off.

Danny then decided to introduce Dani.

"Everybody this is my cousin Dani." Said Danny putting a hand on Dani's shoulder.

"Um hi." Said Dani as he waved at the ghost.

The three ghost nodded and politely greeted her.

"Well we must get going, before we helped you, we attacked and disarmed those Guys in White and a fellow in a grey hat. Were gong to leave now before before more of them show up. Farewell." Said Dora as she and her two ghost companions flew off.

The two ghost heroes watched them fly away. Dani noticed the depressed look in Danny's face.

"Hey don't worry will get Sam and Tucker back and will beat Dan." Said Dani.

Danny looked at Dani and rustled her head with fondness.

"Your right. Now lets go see how everyone else is doing." Said Danny as he pulled out a communicator and stared calling everyone.

They got word from Jazz and Valerie that everybody was at FentoWorks.

"Looks like were heading home." Said Danny.

The two ghost heroes flew into the sky toward FentonWorks.

Elsewhere Download and three agents were walking down the street. They had received a call a little bit after their humiliating defeat. They were told to head towards the town park to get picked up. Unbeknownst to the hunters a female ghost with a red cloak and tattoos was following them. Her name was Lydia and she was on a mission to break her master Freakshow out of prison. The ghost went intangible and possessed one of the three agents from behind. The unfortunate agent flenched a little then returned to normal.

The hunters arrived in the park where they met up with the rest of their group. Thrash was at the wheel of his car and waved Download and the agents to the back of the car. The hunters loaded up in the back, where they found a beat and battered Vid laying against a wall.

"Our orders are to return to base." Said Thrash as he drove out of the park.

They were soon followed by the other white car as they returned to base. The hunters exited the car and marched into the base. The possessed agent walked in trying to maintain a low profile. The possessed agent eventual found a directory that told it where the normal human prisoners were being kept and made its way down there.

Freakshow was in his cell flipping his hat in his hands. He was incredible board today. He had grown board of solitary, so he tried having a conversation with the guard, but got no response.

"I wish something exciting would happen." Muttered Freakshow.

At that moment an agent walked into the room. The guard looked at the agent.

"What are you doing down here?" Asked the guard.

The agent replied by pulling out a stun baton and hit the startled guard with it knocking him out. Freakshow looked at the agent no sure what to make of this situation. The agent suddenly collapsed forward and the figure cloaked figure of Lydia stood before Freakshow.

"Well it looks like I got my wish. Good job Lydia! Now lets get out of here." Said Freakshow.

Lydia nodded as she went intangible to get through the bars. She grabbed Freakshow and the two of them went intangible, flew from the prison, and away from the base.

"Ah sweet sweet freedom! Now it is time to plot for a spectacular revenge against Danny Phantom. I will make him regret he ever messed with me!" Declared Freakshow as Lydia flew across the sky.

In the Ghost Zone at Dan's castle Sam and Tucker were floating in two pillars of green light. Dan and the rest of his elite ghost stood in the room. Pariah Dark decided to take this opportunity to insult Dan for his failures.

"It looks like your precious tools fell agin and you lost a couple more of your minions! Some king you turned out to be!" Insulted Pariah Dark.

Dan just looked at Pariah Dark as if here were an annoying bug.

"Your one to talk. Didn't you lose thousands of you soldiers in a war before you decided to actual participate in the battle?" Said Dan.

That comment caught Pariah Dark off guard and silenced him. Dan summoned a couple of viewers. One showed Danny at home with all his allies, all of who looked injured and tired. The second viewer showed Freakshow and Lydia at a train yard retrieving Freakshow's train.

"My plan did serve its purpose. Danny and his allies are tired and Danny has less confidence in himself since he failed to rescue his friends again. As for our recent losses I believe I've found some good replacements for them. I will send Eyeuran to retrieve them." Said Dan.

"But...the pale ones a human!" Protested Pariah Dark.

"Yes, but he has a desire to be a ghost. I can easily make that happen." Said Dan.

"I shall retrieve them once we've greatly enhanced the abilities of our two weapons." Said Eyeuran as he indicated Sam and Tucker.

"Good." Said Dan as he floated out of the room.

Eyeuran looked at Sam and Tucker and pulled out a bunch of various tools before getting to work on them.

In Amity Skulker and Ember were hiding out in a two ghost had been trying to keep a low profile to avoid getting recaptured by the Guys in White. Unbeknownst to them Technus was also hiding in the warehouse devising a crafty plan.

Before Technus had fled the prison he hacked one of the computers and stole a bunch of important information about the Guys in White's numerous facilities. One facility that caught Technus's eye was a weapons facility where most of the Guys in White weapons and vehicles were made. The though of all that technology just sitting there waiting to be stolen made Technus grin and giggle a little. However the facility had a huge amount of security. To mush for Technus to handle alone.

"I need some help and a small arsenal to get into the facility and take over." Thought Technus.

He floated around the warehouse in deep thought, until he stumbled upon Skulker and Ember. Technus eyed Skulker's battle suit, an idea forming in his crafty mind.

"Hello Skulker. Hello Ember. May I ask what your doing here?" Said Technus.

"Were hiding from the Guys in White just like everyone else." Said Ember.

"Hiding our only defense against their forces and weaponry." Said Skulker.

"You make a good point. But what if I told you that I was fixing to launch a crippling attack against the Guys in White by eliminating their weapons facility and that I need your help to do it?" Said Technus.

Skulker and Ember looked at one another then back at Technus.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Skulker.

"Well I can't get into the facility by myself. I need someone with a lot of weapons to help me." Said Technus.

"I have a lot of weapons in my armor, but I don't think it would be enough." Said Skulker.

"Don't worry I have a solution. I'm going to fuse with your armor and become its system operator. You'll get a huge set of upgrades." Said Technus.

Skulker thought about this, he could use some upgrades and it would be a good idea to take the Guys in White weapon facility out. He looked at Ember.

"I think you should go for it." She said.

Skulker turned to Technus.

"Alright I'm in. You may fuse with my armor." Said Skulker.

"You won't regret this." Said Technus with a grin as he touched Skulker's armor and vanished in a flash of green lightning.

Skulker felt huge amounts of energy surge through his body as it starred to take on a new shape. Ember watched in amazement as Skulker's body floated in the air and start changing. His metal skin turned green and black, his legs were replaced by a ghostly tail that looked more like a lightning bolt, and his head turn into a skull surrounded by green energy flames.

"I feel incredible!" Shouted Skulker as he looked down at his new upgraded body.

"Awesome!" Shouted Ember.

"Indeed. We are one! From this day forth we shall call ourselves Skultech!" Declared Technus as his face appeared on a round screen on Skulker's chest.

"Let us go." Said Skulker as he and Ember went intangible and flew out of the warehouse.

"That's right Skulker, you do all the heavy work, once I have control of that facility I'll be unstoppable!" Thought Technus with a laugh.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19 Technology

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 19 Technology

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

The facility that the Guys in White used as a weapon's factory had the appearance of a regular looking factory, but on the inside everything was high-tech. The factory built invisibility suits, Ecto-Skeletons, planes, cars, and tanks. Several Agents guarded the facility alert for any kind of threat.

One agent was in a monitor room, when his instruments started to pick something up. Two signatures appeared on the Ecto radar and were making their way to the factory. The agent quickly alerted all the other guards about the approaching intruders.

"We have two ghost approaching the factory airspace! All units prepare for battle!" Said the agent through the factories loud speaker system.

A white plane followed by two agents in Invisibility suits took off into the sky to deal with the intruders.

"Intruders dead ahead. Getting confirmation now. One appears to be the the rock star ghost Ember. The...other appears to be some kind of hight tech...armor wearing ghost...identity...unknown." Said the pilot of the plane.

The two agents in Invisibility Suits flew forward from the plane to engage the ghost. Ember got ready to battle, but Skultech held his hand up.

"Save your strength for the real fight down below. Well deal with the small fries first." Said Skulker.

"Fine." Muttered Ember.

The two agents charged at Skultech ready to do battle. Technus took a scan of the Invisibility Suits.

"Not bad. I'll give the humans credit for the construction of these suits, however it pales in comparison to our might!" Declared Technus as several metal tentacles sprung out of Skultech's back and began firing lasers at the two agents.

The two agents dodged the blast and flew around Skultech blasting at him. Technus pulled up an energy shield that protected the robot body. With lightning fast speed two of the tentacles shot out, grabbed the two agents delivered a mighty shock, and knocked them out.

"Two down." Said Skulker as he dropped the two agents.

The agents fell a couple of feet, before a parachute sprung out of the backs of the Invisibility Suits and gently lowered the agents to the ground.

"A neat little safety feature, now lets deal with the plane." Said Technus.

The plane fired a missile at Skultech, but the ghost destroyed the missile in midair with one of its tentacles. Skultech then flew towards the plane and ripped one of it's wings off! The plane went spiraling towards the ground as the agents inside leapt out with parachutes.

"I'm beginning to love these new upgrades." Said Skulker.

"I knew you would. Now head towards the ground I have a special new upgrade I want to try." Said Technus.

Skultech flew towards the ground with Ember behind him. The ghost were immediately surrounded by agents. Some were carrying weapons, while others were either wearing high tech armor or riding in vehicles.

"Ember deal with the humans carrying the guns, will deal with the ones with the armor." Said Technus.

"Fine by me." Said Ember as she fire a sound wave and knocked several agents down.

An agent in an Ecto-Skeleton charged at Skultech and locked arms with him. Technus smiled as a small port in Skultech's chest open up and a tentacle with a claw shot out and stabbed the Ecto-Skeleton in the chest and started bombarding it with green electrical energy. The agent in the Ecto-Skeleton let out a yelp and leaped away from Skultech. The agent looked down in confusion at the small hole in the Ecto-Skeleton, suddenly the canopy of the Ecto-Skeleton flew open and the arms of the Ecto-Skeleton reached in yanked the agent out and dropped him to the ground. All the agents starred in shock as the canopy closed and the suit started to turn black and green. The canopy turned black and a green and red and green skull like face appeared in the middle of the canopy.

"Yes! My Technus Takeover Virus was a complete success! I now have the ability to take over any machine and turn it into my own personal minion! With this power I shall rule all technology!" Laughed Technus.

All the agents in armor and vehicles looked at Skultech nervously. Skultech fired several tentacles that hit several agents in Invisibility Suits and a couple of tanks. The Invisibility Suits ejected their occupants as they turned black and green and a computer visor displaying the green and red skull took the places of the heads. The tanks turned black and green and a bunch of metal on the back started to form into a big round upper body with multiply TV screens displaying the green and red skulls and two big arms. The virus possessed tech turned on the other agents and started fighting them!

"I must admit that's impressive." Said Skulker.

"Yes I am hip!" Said Technus.

"Man taking this place out is going to be easy." Said Ember as she followed Skultech.

"Yep...that's the plan. Destroy...everything." Said Technus as they made their way to the factory.

At FentonWorks Danny and the others had put Hotep-Ra and Aragon in a prison container and now where resting. Maddie was sitting at a computer in the lab listening in on some radio signals when she suddenly up the sounds of a distress signal. She used her computer to pinpoint the origin of the signal before shooting to her feet and ran towards the others in the living room.

"Everybody I just picked up a radio signal that the Guys in White weapons factory is being attacked!" Exclaimed Maddie.

"Who would do that?" Asked Valerie.

"I don't know, but whoever it is it can't be anything good. We better go check it out." Said Danny.

Danny and Dani went ghost, while Valerie and Future Valerie geared up.

"I've sent the location of the factory to you communicators and phones. It should take you twenty minutes or so to reach the factory."

"Everybody else stay here, will call you if we need anything." Said Danny as he and the others flew out of the house.

After about twenty minutes of flying they reached the factory and saw what was happening. They saw Guys in White fighting with several armors and vehicles . The agents were slowly retreating from the factory as the machines moved forward. Danny studied the machines and recognized the style of them and who was controlling them.

"This is Technus's doing." Said Danny.

"Whose that?" Asked Dani.

"His a ghost that controls technology and has a thing for shouting out his plans. I'm sure once we find him his going to gloat about how great his plan is. He has a pretty big ego." Said Danny.

The heroes flew down toward the ground blasting a few of the machines as they made their way towards the front if the factory, where they meet Ember and Skulthech. Danny looked at Skultech with a look of shock on his face

"Skultech?! What are you doing in this timeline?!" Asked Danny.

Skulker and Technus looked at one another confused. Danny's allies looked equally confused.

"How do you know our combined name?" Asked Skulker.

"What do you mean this timeline?" Said Technus.

This response calmed Danny down a little. This version of Skultech was from this timeline not the one Dan came from.

"Never mind. I don't know what your up to, but were going to stop you!" Said Danny as he got into a fighting stance.

Dani, Valerie, and Future Valerie got ready to battle.

"Oh isn't that cute Phantom brought out some fan girls to help him fight." Sneered Ember.

"This should prove to be fun." Said Skulker.

"You fools stand no chance against the might of Skultech!" Declared Technus.

The sides rushed towards one another. The two half ghost heroes went against Skultech, while the two human hunters went against Ember.

"Try these beats on for size!" Shouted Ember as she fired a blast of high pitched sound wave at the hunters with her guitar.

Future Valerie flew out of the way, while Valerie pushed a few buttons on her armor. The sound wave hit Valerie, but didn't seem to cause any harm.

"Sound proof covers." Said Valerie with a smirk to a startled Ember. "I use it to protect my self from bad music like yours. Your out of style anyway." Said Valerie.

"I'M NOT OUT OF STYLE!" Roared Ember as her flaming ponytail shot up and she started firing fireballs at Valerie.

Valerie dodged out of the way of the crazed rock stars attack. Valerie threw a smoke bomb at Ember covering her in a cloud of white smoke.

"You think you can beat me with a little smoke?" Said Ember as she looked around trying to find Valerie.

"The smokes apart of your new show. Now it's time for some lasers." Called Valerie as a laser blast flew from the smoke and hit Ember making her drop her guitar and sending her flying a few yards before hitting the ground hard.

Ember struggled to her feet, but felt something wrap around her leg, she looked to see a metal cable wrapped around her leg attached to Future Valerie's jet board.

"Time to take you on tour!" Called Future Valerie as she shot forward on her jet board dragging a screaming Ember on the ground!

Future Valerie flew her jet board all around the base slamming Ember into possessed Invisibility Suits and Ecto-Skeletons! After several minutes Future Valerie shot up into the sky dragging a battered and bruised Ember. Future Valerie detached the cable and Ember dropped to the ground, before the ghostly rock star could do anything to save herself Valerie appeared with a large missile launcher.

"Time to send you off with a bang!" Said Valerie as she fired the missile at Ember.

The missile hit Ember with a might boom sending the ghost flying and crashing into a possessed tank wrecking it. Ember laid in the remains of the tank in a dazed heap.

"Well that's one ghost down." Said Valerie.

"Lets help deal with some of these possessed machines then will help the Phantoms." Said Future Valerie.

"Alright." Said Valerie.

The two ghost hunters went about blasting the machines.

Meanwhile Skultech was fighting Danny and Dani. Danny took the lead and used his knowledge from the battle he had with the Skultech from Dan's timeline to his advantage. Danny nimbly dodged the tentacle claws and delivered a couple of powerful punches to Skultech's main body. The machine ghost managed to swat Danny away with one of it's fist. Skultech retreated a few rads back putting some distance between themselves and Danny. The high tech ghost was looking at Danny wearily.

"How...is this possible? This...dose not compute! His...avoiding...our attacks as if his fought us...before! That's...impossible!" Said Technus.

"Oh trust me. You guys are predictable." Said Danny with a smirk.

"You'll pay for that insult Phantom!" Declared Skulker.

"No one can match the power of Technus's creations!" Shouted Technus.

"Why you guys are predictable and your were right cuz that Technus guy dose have a big ego." Said a voice from behind Technus.

Skultech turned around just in time to receive a kick in the back of the head from Dani! The big ghost crashed to the ground with a thud.

"Nice one Dani." Said Danny.

Skultech got up and eyed Dani in confusion.

"Wait...there's another Phantom?!" Sputtered Technus.

"Yep. Fighting ghost baddies runs in the family." Said Dani as she fired an energy blast at Skultech.

The evil ghost quickly pulled up an energy shield to block the attack. Danny slammed into Skultech from the side knocking him to the ground. Skultech shot up glaring at the two ghost heroes.

"You will not interfere with our plan!" Snarled Technus.

"Oh please tell us what your brilliant plan is this time." Said Danny sarcastically.

Technus looked like he was going to tell them about the plan, but quickly stopped himself. Skulker took over.

"We plan to destroy this facility to strike a blow to the Guys in White and to set their operations way back." Said Skulker.

"That's...the plan." Said Technus with a fake grin.

Danny eyed the two ghost. It didn't take long for him to figure that Technus had no intention of destroying the factory, he wanted to take it over and make himself an army. A flashback of the time Technus once took over the Fenton house and turned it into a mobile fortress and went on a rampage. If Technus took over the factory he'd be stronger then ever before!

"Skulker listen to me. Technus is just using you to get control of that factory. He has no intention of destroying it he wants to use it to make himself stronger and give himself an army." Said Danny.

Skulker looked at Danny then down at Technus.

"Hey who are you going to believe? The guy that has bested and humiliated you or the guy who gave you a bunch of hip new upgrades?" Said Technus.

Skulker thought for a moment.

"Sorry ghost boy, but I don't believe you. Were going inside of this factory to destroy it and if you interfere we will destroy you." Said Skulker.

"Fine I didn't want to do this to you, but you leave me no choice." Said Danny as he prepared to fire his Ghostly Wail.

Technus quickly activated a weapon on Skultech. The arms of Skultech shot out from the body like rockets and grabbed Danny and Dani dragging across the ground before slamming the two ghost heroes into each other at an incredible force dropping them to the ground in a heap. Skultech arms reattached to him as he floated over to the two down heroes all it's tentacles charged up with energy.

"And so ends this game of cat and mouse." Said Skulker.

Before they could attack a bunch of laser fire slammed into Skultech knocking him back. Valerie and Future Valerie flew in and helped Danny and Dani up.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Said Valerie.

"Thanks for the save." Said Danny.

The four heroes faced Skultech. The villains eyed the heroes not exactly liking their odds.

"Curses! I can't let them beat me when I'm so close! I need to create some kind of distraction." Thought Technus as his scanners fell on Valerie's armor. "This will do nicely."

A tentacle shot out of Skultech and hit Valerie. A surge of green eccentricity shot into her suit and she pointed her arm wrist blasters at Danny and Dani.

"I...can't control myself!" Shouted Valerie as she fired at the two ghost heroes knocking them to the ground.

Skultech withdrew his tentacle and headed towards the factory as Future Valerie leaped onto Valerie wrestling her to the ground.

"Try...rebooting!" Shouted Future Valerie as Valerie's armor knocked her off of Valerie.

The armor rose to it's feet and pointed a blaster at Future Valerie's head.

"Armor reboot!" Shouted Valerie.

The armor stopped and fell to it's knees. Both Valeries let out a sigh of relief as the two ghost heroes staggered to their feet.

"We have to hurry and stop Skultech! If Technus gets control of the factory were going to dealing with some real trouble." Said Danny.

The heroes raced off towards the factory. Skultech was almost at the entrance of the factory, when they saw Ember laying in the remains of the tank. Skultech rushed over to her and picked her up.

"Are you alright?" Asked Skulker.

"I've...been better." Groaned Ember.

"Lets get going we have a job that needs to be done!" Declared Technus.

The ghost went through the entrance of the factory. The factory workers saw the ghost and ran away screaming.

"We need to go to the master computer. There I will delete all the files and then we can go about destroying the factory." Said Technus.

Skultech flew to a large office that was positioned on the second floor above the assembly line. In the officer there was one bug computer surrounded by several computers. Skultech sat Ember in a desk chair before turning to face the computers.

"Time to get to work." Said Technus as several of his tentacles plugged into the computers.

In a few seconds all the computers were displaying a green and red skull face. Skulker looked around in shock as the factories interior began to change. Everything turned black and green as several screen displaying the skull face and various turrets sprung up around the base.

"The takeover is nearly complete!" Laughed Technus as he disappeared from Skulker's chest and appeared in front of Skulker in his ghost form.

"The ghost boy was right, you were just using me! All you wanted was to take over this base and create yourself an army! I'll destroy you!" Shouted Skulker as he tried to raise his arms, but couldn't. "I can't move my body! What did you do to me?" Demanded Skulker.

"Oh just a few little changes to make sure you wouldn't attack me my little puppet. Don't worry I won't destroy you or anything, I still might have a use for you." Said Technus with a grin.

"You traitor!" Snarled Ember as she tried to get up and attack Technus, but a bunch of wires shot out of the wall and tied her up.

"If you excuse me I have to turn this factory into a nice little mobile base to help me take over the world!" Laughed Technus as he turned to the computers.

On the outside of the factory everybody watched in shock as several three clawed metal tentacles shot out from beneath the factory and made the building stand up. Everybody watched as the factory turned black and green as several screens displaying a green and red skull appeared along with turrets armed with various weapons.

"BEHOLD ARSENAL TECH VERSION POINT 2!" Boomed Technus's voice over the loud speakers.

"This...is bad." Said Danny.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 Technology Takedown

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 20 Technology Takedown

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

The heroes starred up at Arsenal Tech with both a mixture of fear and amazement on their faces. The huge mobile fortress stomped it's way towards the heroes in the direction of Amity.

"How...do we stop this thing?" Asked Dani.

Danny pulled out his communicator and called his parents.

"What is it Danny?" Asked Maddie.

"We have a serious problem, a technology ghost named Technus took over the factory. You remember that one time our house got taken over and turned into a mobile base and went on a rampage?" Said Danny.

"I do." Said Maddie.

"Well this is much worse. Technus created a computer virus that allows him to take over more machines and take over the factory. I need you to make an antivirus to use against Technus." Said Danny.

"Alright will whip up an antivirus, you just be careful." Said Maddie.

"I will. Love you mom." Said Danny.

"Love you to." Said Maddie.

Danny hung up his communicator and turned to his teammates.

"Here's the plan. My parents are making an antivirus to use against Technus. I need one of you to fly to the house and get it once their done. Once we have the antivirus will smash are way into the factory, find the main computer, plug in the antivirus, and shut Technus down." Said Danny.

"I'll go my jet board the fastest thing here." Said Valerie.

"Good luck." Said Danny as Valerie flew off as fast as her jet board could go.

The three heroes turned towards the massive mobile base. They watched as it started producing possessed Invisibility Suits, Ecto-Skeletons, and tanks. Off in the distance a large group of Guys in White were heading towards the factory with tanks, planes, and helicopters.

"Looks like a wars fixing to take place." Said Dani.

The heroes watched as a bunch of the possessed machines charged towards the Guys in White. A huge battle began between the two armies.

"Ok the plan is to keep big tall and ugly distracted by any means. Were going to attack the legs and anything else that looks vulnerable." Said Danny.

"Sounds good." Said Future Valerie.

"Lets show this over size tin can not to mess with our town." Said Dani.

The three heroes charged at the factory dodging and flying past all the lasers and missiles it fired at them. Danny went up to one leg and started freezing a part of it, when it was frozen Danny slammed his fist into and smashed it to bits! A screen with a skull on it glared at Danny.

"You think you can stop the mighty Technus!" Shouted the skull as several turrets aimed their weapons at Danny.

"Your not the only one who can shout." Said Danny as he unleashed his Ghostly Wail.

The sound wave shattered the screen and caused the turrets to either explode or go haywire. The turrets that went haywire started to blast other turrets or the factory itself! Chunks of the factory fell off.

"You like the redecorating I'm doing?" Asked Danny.

"Don't get cocky! I will crush you!" Shouted another screen skull.

"You have to catch me first!" Shouted Danny as he flew off to attack another segment of the factory.

On another side of the factory Dani and Future Valerie were using teamwork. Dani would fly by the legs and blast a hole in them, while Future Valerie flew behind her with a grenade launcher and fire grenades into the holes. The grenades exploded destroying a huge segment of the legs. Arsenal Tech shot it's other legs out to keep itself balanced. Dani and Future Valerie flew to the top of the factory where they meet up with Danny.

"Lets do some damage up here." Called Danny.

Dani and Future Valerie nodded. The heroes flew around and started attacking the screens and turrets on top of the roof. Deep with the factory Technus glared at a computer screen that showed the heroes attacking the roof.

"So they think they can just fly around and wreck my base? I'll let my minions deal with them." Said Technus as he pushed a button on the computer.

On the factory roof a hole opened up and several possessed Invisibility Suits and Ecto-Skeletons flew out to attack the heroes. Danny and Dani charged forward blasting the possessed machines as Future Valerie attacked the possessed machines from above, but for every one they cut down more took their place. Soon Danny and Dani were back to back surrounded by the machines.

"They're to many of them!" Cried Dani.

"Don't worry I have an idea. I hear you can do the Ghostly Wail now. Can you do it now?" Said Danny.

"I can do it, but not very well. I'm still getting used to it." Said Dani.

"It will have to do. Lock your arms together with mine and get ready to unleash the Ghostly Wail." Said Danny.

"Ok." Said Dani.

"Whatever your planing it will fail miserably against my might!" Laughed Technus's from all the possessed machines.

"Man I'm going to enjoy shouting this guy up." Said Dani.

"Me to." Said Danny as the two Phantoms locked arms together.

They started spinning and unleashing the Ghostly Wail! A look of total shock appeared on all the possessed machines as they were smashed to pieces by the powerful attack. The powerful attack flew across the roof destroying the screens and turrets. After a few minutes the Phantoms stopped spinning and collapsed to the ground exhausted.

"That...was awesome!" Said Dani.

"Yeah. Whew that took...a lot out of me." Said Danny.

"I'll admit...that attack took me by surprise, but it has exhausted your energy. Now I will destroy you!" Shouted Technus's voice as a damaged Ecto-Skeleton with a hole on the top of it's domed head sprung out of a pile of destroyed machines and headed towards the down heroes.

"Hey tin head, you forgot about me!" Shouted Future Valerie as she flew in from above and threw a grenade at the Ecto-Skeleton.

The grenade flew right through the hole on the Ecto-Dkeletons head and went inside the machine. A look of panic appeared on the possessed machines face as it desperately reached into it's body to try and retrieve the explosive, but failed.

"Oh crud." Said the possessed machine as it exploded into pieces.

"Hole in one!" Cheered Future Valerie.

"Great save." Said Danny.

"Your were awesome." Said Dani.

"Fools! It will only take me a matter of minutes to repair the damage to this base and send out a fresh batch of minions to destroy you!" Declared Technus's voice.

Before anyone could say anything there was a loud roaring sound. All the heroes looked up to see a fleet of white jets armed with missiles heading towards the base.

"Looks like there's fixing to be some fireworks. We better get off of this thing." Said Danny as he quickly grabbed Dani and took off from the roof.

Future Valerie flew after them as the jets fired their missiles. The missiles slammed into the factory with a tremendous explosion blasting holes into it, knocking it to the ground and on it's side. Inside Technus nearly fell over. He glared at the screen the veins bulging in his head as he gritted his teeth, then he took a deep breath and let out a chuckle that turned into a mad burst of insane laughter!

"They think they won, the poor fools! They may have damaged this version of my base, but I have a little trick up my sleeve. It's time for an upgrade!" Declared Technus as he pushed another button.

The machines of the assembly line quickly whipped up more minions that were quickly sent outside the factory. On the outside the heroes watched as swarms of machines flew out and gathered on the right and left side of the factory in a weird formation.

"What are they up to?" Thought Danny.

"Get ready for the next level!" Shouted Technus's voice.

Everybody watched as all the machines started to fuse together to form two massive arms that attached themselves to the factory! The arms help push the factory off the ground as some other machines appeared and started fixing the damage. A bunch of screens on the roof merged together to form one massive screen that displayed a giant green and red skull.

"BEHOLD ARSENAL TECH TITAN VERSION 3!" Boomed Technus's voice.

"Things just got a whole lot worse." Said Danny as he and the other heroes starred at the mechanical titan before them.

The massive machine raised one of it's arms glowing with energy and aimed it at the white jets that were flying by. The arm released a massive bast of green energy that blasted all the jets out of the sky, luckily the pilots had seen the attack coming and ejected from their jets before the blast hit the planes.

"I hope Valerie comes back with that antivirus soon." Said Dani as they watched the factory start making it's way forward.

At the Fenton house Jack, Maddie, and Future Vlad had just finished making the antivirus, when Valerie showed up.

"Your just in time, we just finished up the antivirus." Said Maddie as she handed Valerie a flash drive.

"Thanks." Said Valerie as she took the flash drive and took off.

Back at the battle things were not looking good. Several Guys in White tanks, planes, and helicopters were blasting away at Arsenal Tech, but the giant machine just kept moving forward swatting and blasting all the vehicles as if they were mere insects. Even the attacks from Danny, Dani, and Future Valerie had very little affect on the giant machine. Technus had apparently upgraded the armor on the factory.

"Man this is hopeless!" Cursed Future Valerie.

"The only way to stop this thing is to go inside and attack Technus, but we need the antivirus to destroy the Takeover Virus, because even if we defeat Technus the factory would still go on a rampage." Said Danny.

"Special delivery! One antivirus coming right up!" Called Valerie as she flew up to the other heroes and handed Danny the antivirus.

"Thanks now it's time to take the fight to Technus." Said Danny as he lead the group to the top of the factory.

Danny grabbed Valerie's hand and went intangible, while Dani grabbed Future Valerie's hand and went intangible. The group flew through the roof and into the factory. They became visible once they reached the factory floor. They all looked around in amazement as a assembly line produce machine after machine. Suddenly they heard somebody clapping everybody looked up to see Technus floating above them grinning.

"Well you finally arrived. If you come to surrender then I promise to make your deaths quick and painless." Said Technus.

"No were not here to surrender, were here to shut you down and put you out of business for good." Said Danny.

"As if you could! Even if you defeat me, my virus would still control the factory and it would still go on a rampage! There's no way you can stop my brilliant plan!" Laughed Technus.

"You know despite how powerful your are right now, one thing still remains the same. Your still have a huge ego and you underestimate your opponents!" Declared Danny.

"Ha! Sticks and stones. I'm going to have my head of security deal with you." Said Technus as he snapped his fingers.

Skulker became tangible by Technus's side, before charging forward to attack the heroes. A tentacle shot forward and slammed into Dani, Valerie, and Future Valerie throwing into a wall. Skulker then shot his arm missiles out and grabbed Danny. The arms slammed Danny into the celling before slamming him into the ground. The arms let go of Danny and reattached themselves to Skulker.

"Never pictured you working for Technus Skulker." Said Danny as he stumbled to his feet.

Skulker didn't reply.

"What's the matter your armor on mute?" Asked Danny.

"In a matter of speaking yes. When he found what I was planning, he tried to stop me, but unfortunate for him I left a little control device in his chest now his my puppet! He wouldn't stop complaining and making threats, so I put his armor on mute! That should teach him not to challenge the might and intellect of Technus!" Gloated Technus.

"Thanks for telling me an important part of your plan." Said Danny as he charged at Skulker.

"Your welcome." Said Technus with a smile. It took him a few seconds to realize what he'd done. "Wait what?!"

Skulker shot his tentacles at Danny, who dodged them and got close to Skulker's main body. Danny made his arm intangible and rammed it into Skulker's chest, he then made his hand tangible and fleet around before his hand grabbed something round. Danny made his hand intangible as he yanked it out holding a tiny spider like device with a T on it.

"It looks like you just lost your head of security." Said Danny as he crushed the device.

Skulker looked down at Danny.

"You have my thanks Phantom. Your were right about Technus's treachery. Allow me to help you beat him." Said Skulker as he turned to glare up at Technus.

"Uh oh." Said Technus as he turned around and tried to fly away.

One of Skulker's tentacles shot out and grabbed Technus by the leg slamming him into the ground! Skulker started dragging Technus towards him. Technus pulled out a long silver staff and smashed the tentacle to pieces with it. The technology ghost shot to his feet to see that Dani, Valerie, and Future Valerie had rejoined the fight.

"Ha! Skulker teaming up with Phantom to fight me. Fine Skulker your fired from your job! I don't need you anymore anyway! I have plenty of help right here!" Shouted Technus as he slammed his staff into the ground unleashing a shock wave of green lightning.

Every machine in the factory turned to face the intruders and the former head of security. Technus flew into the air and started to head back towards the office laughing.

The heroes and Skulker stood in a circle surrounded by possessed machines.

"Hey Skulker I'm looking for the main computer of this factory. Do you know where it is?" Said Danny.

"It's in the office that Technus went into. Also Ember's being held in there." Said Skulker.

"Don't worry I'll stop Technus and rescue Ember. I just need you to clear the way a bit so I can do it." Said Danny.

"Leave it to me." Said Skulker as he fired several laser blast from his tentacles taking out several machines giving Danny a clear path.

Danny flew through the opening, he went intangible and went into the officer, where he found Technus at a large computer and Ember tied up.

"Nice office." Said Danny.

Technus spun around to face Danny.

"And still you insist on stopping me, but today is the day I shall taste victory!" Declared Technus as he pulled out his staff and swung at Danny.

Danny ducked the swing and delivered a powerful punch to Technus knocking him back and making him crash into a wall in a dazed heap. Danny fired a tiny energy blast freeing Ember, who managed to stagger to her feet, she went intangible and floated out of the office. Danny turned towards the computer and plugged the flash drive in. A cartoon face of Jack appeared.

"Lets cure this computer of deadly ghost viruses." Said the cartoon Jack as it went to work.

The antivirus took affect immediately. The factory started changing back towards it's normal colors along with all the machines. The skull faces on the machines and screen let out a scream as the antivirus deleted them. On the outside of the factory the arms, tentacles, and head fell off, as the factory landed on the ground with a thud. In a matter of minutes the virus was deleted and the factory and machines were back to normal.

Inside the office Technus stumbled to his feet glaring at Danny.

"I will destroy!" Shouted Technus as he charged at Danny.

"Game Over." Said Danny as he unleashed a Ghostly Wail and sent Technus smashing through the office wall to land on the factory floor below.

Danny floated down towards the factory floor, he caught Skulker carrying Ember as they went intangible and escaped. Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and pointed it at Technus and sucked him up.

"Alright now that that's done lets head home before the Guys in White show up." Said Danny.

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Dani.

The two Phantoms each grabbed a hunter, went intangible, and flew out of the factory.

Elsewhere in the Ghost Zone Eyeuran was putting up his equipment, he had just finished making the enhancements to Sam and Tucker.

"With these new enhancements they'll crush Danny and his group like flies. The master would love to see them." Said Eyeuran as he opened a ghost portal. "But first I must retrieve those new recruits the master wanted."

Eyeuran went into the portal and vanished.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21 New Recruits

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 21 New Recruits

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

At the Guys in White base The Commander was in his office looking through a bunch of incident reports. First Freakshow was broken out of jail by Lydia and then the factory facility was attacked by a technology ghost and turned into a massive walking weapon. Danny Phantom and his team showed up and stopped the ghost, but the factory was undergoing serious repairs.

"This day just keeps getting better." Muttered The Commander as he filled out some papers.

In Amity a gothic looking train was making it's way out of the train yard. In the conductors cabin was Freaksow with Lydia by his side. The escaped ringmaster was trying to think up a way to take revenge on Danny Phantom.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it Lydia, but mark my words I will have my revenge on Phantom! He ruined my life and destroyed my staff! That staff was in my family for several generations! I will make him pay!" Declared Freakshow as the train left the train yard.

Lydia only silently nodded in agreement. The train continued on it's way down the tracks. Freakshow was now trying to think of what he should do next. His was a wanted man by the police and the Guys in White, it was only a matter of time before one of them found him. Lydia was powerful, but even she wouldn't last long against the might of the Guys in White. Freakshow was smart but human and powerless.

"I do sometimes wish I was a ghost. I would be powerful and have all kind of neat abilities. I wouldn't need to rely on others." Muttered Freakshow.

At that moment a ghost portal opened up on the train tracks and out came Eyeuran. The rogue Observant watched as the train approached, but stopped a few yards in front of Eyeuran. Freakshow and Lydia poked their heads out the window and looked at Eyeuran.

"Who are you?" Demanded Freakshow with a slit bit of fear in his voice.

Lydia flew out of the train and got into a battle stance. Eyeuran raised his hands in peace.

"I am an ally. I've come to take you to my master, who wants your knowledge on artifacts and he wants to help you get your revenge on Danny Phantom." Said Eyeuran.

"The revenge part has caught my interest. Alright take us to your master." Said Freakshow as he stepped out of the train.

"Follow me." Said Eyeuran as he stepped into the ghost portal and vanished.

Freakshow signaled to Lydia, who came over, grabbed him, and flew into the portal. Freakshow and Lydia found themselves in a large hallway with Eyeuran.

"The throne room is this way." Said Eyuran pointing down the hallway.

"These two a part of the master's big plan to destroy Phantom?" Boomed Pariah Dark as he stomped down the hallway eyeing Freakshow and Lydia.

Both Freakshow and Lydia looked at Pariah Dark with fear in their eyes.

"The pale one is a human." Said Pariah Dark as he sniffed the air.

"The master will fix that, now be gone." Said Eyeuran.

"Fine." Muttered Pariah Dark as he stomped off.

"Now come." Said Eyeuran as he opened the doors to the throne room.

Freakshow took his first good look at the being sitting in the throne and recognized him as the ghost The Commander had shown him, when he was asking about the Reality Gauntlet. Freakshow eyed the ghost and the Reality Gauntlet nervously. The ghost smiled a small sinister smile.

"Ah if it isn't Freakshow and his assistant Lydia, I'm so glad you came. Freakshow I must thank you for your last battle against Danny Phantom, if it wasn't for that I would never have know about the Reality Gauntlet." Said Dan as he indicated the gauntlet on his right arm.

Freakshow took notice of the Reality Gauntlet and the familiar D symbol on the ghost's chest.

"Um...your welcome, but may I ask who you are and how did you come in possession of the Reality Gauntlet?" Said Freakshow.

"Oh how rude of me. I am Dan Phantom the New Ghost King of the Ghost Zone. As for how I required the Reality Gauntlet I have you to thank for that. You used the Reality Gauntlet against Danny Phantom, but he managed to trick you and beat you. After that Danny destroyed the Reality Gauntlet or a least he thought he did. I traveled back in time and saved it from being destroyed." Said Dan.

"I...don't remember fighting Danny Phantom with the...Reality Gauntlet." Said Freakshow with a look of complete confusion on his face as he looked at Lydia, who looked equally confused.

"I suppose you wouldn't. Danny used the Reality Gauntlet to erase your memory." Said Dan as he pointed the Reality Gauntlet at Freakshow and Lydia. "Allow me to restore your memory." He said as the Reality Gauntlet glowed and unleashed a bright red light.

Several imagines flashed through Freakshow's mind, he remembered finding out Danny's secret identity, fighting with the Reality Gauntlet, turning himself into a ghost and being defeated. Freakshow clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, he couldn't believe his misfortune. Lydia looked equally frustrated.

"That brat ruined everything!" Snarled Freakshow.

"He did. Now you want revenge, I can help you with that. I can give you power and help you get your revenge. I will grant you your greatest desire, I will turn you into a ghost, but you must swear your loyalty to me." Said Dan.

Freakshow pondered these words, he didn't like being the servant to anyone, but the idea of obtain ghost powers and getting revenge on Danny Phantom was to good a deal to pass up.

"Alright I swear my loyalty to you." Said Freakshow.

"A wise choice, now for your reward." Said Dan as he pointed the Reality Gauntlet at Freakshow.

A beam of green energy blasted Freakshow and he became lost from sight. The air became filled with mad laughter from Freakshow as the throne room was filled with a brilliant light. Then it stopped Freakshow stood in the room looking much the same. The ringmaster looked down at himself in amazement his hands glowing green with energy.

"I feel INCREDIBLE!" Freakshow shouted in excitement.

Freakshow looked down at his clothes and decided it was time for a change, he snapped his fingers and just like that he was now wearing a bright red ringmaster outfit with a top hat and carrying a black staff with a gem in it. Freakshow pulled a red cloth, held out in front of himself, and started spinning around. When he stopped spinning he had transformed into the ghost form he had, when he last fought Danny Phantom. Lydia let out a gasp as she beheld her master's transformation. Freakshow was large and muscular, with four arms with claws, with a monster face on his chest, a ghostly tail, and green skin.

"With this power I will destroy Danny Phantom!" Declared Freakshow.

"Not so fast Freakshow. You will have a chance to go after Danny Phantom, but only if he survives the next attack I have planed for him." Said Dan.

"Of...course." Muttered Freakshow as he changed back into his humanoid form with the red ringmaster outfit.

"Don't feel, so glum, you'll get a real kick out, whose going to attack Danny. Eyeuran present our two little tools." Said Dan.

"As you wish master." Said Eyeuran as he walked to the throne room doors and opened them.

Two fingers walked into the throne room. Freakshow and Lydia starred at them in shock.

"Are those, who I think they are?" Asked Freakshow.

"They are." Said Dan with a grin.

"I like how you work." Said Freakshow as he and Lydia grinned evilly.

"May I present the new Sam and Tucker." Said Eyeuran as introduced the two new figures.

Both Sam and Tucker's appearances had changed a bit. Tucker was a few feet bigger with wings, a long tail, and two pointed horns on his head. Sam's skin was pale white with a hint of green and her arms and legs were covered in thorns.

"They are magnificent. Good work Eyeuran. Danny will meet his end by their hands. I'm going to go and personally watch him and his friends and family fail." Said Dan as he opened up a ghost portal.

At that moment Vortex and Undergrowth came into the throne room.

"We want to come and cause destruction." Said Vortex.

"I want to see my child destroy Danny Phantom." Said Undergrowth.

"Fine you may both come." Said Dan as he entered the portal followed by Sam, Tucker, Vortex, and Undergrowth.

Eyeuran summoned a viewer that showed Amity. Eyeuran, Freakshow, and Lydia starred at the viewer.

"This is going to be good. You might not meet your end by my hands Phantom, but it will be satisfying to see you die at the hands of your friends!" Thought Freakshow with a grin as he watched the viewer.

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22 Saving Tucker

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 22 Saving Tucker

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Dan and his forces appeared above Amity Mall. The Ghost King turned to his forces.

"Cause as much destruction as you want. When Danny and his forces show up crush them!" Ordered Dan.

The ghost nodded and went to the mall. Tucker and Vortex went to attack the east wing and parking lot. Sam and Undergrowth went to go attack the west wing.

"This will be very entertaining." Said Dan with an evil smile.

Tucker and Vortex decided to attack the parking lot first.

"Time for a little twister!" Laughed Vortex as he summoned a tornado.

The tornado started to pick up parked cars and sent people running for their lives. Tucker contributed by breathing fire and setting the cars on fire! Vortex laughed insanely as he sent he started throwing the flaming cars with his tornado. People ran just barely avoiding the falling derby. Vortex then fired some lightning bolts at some power lines setting them on fire, while Tucker smashed through the mall's celling sending mall goers fleeing.

"Time to raise a little hail!" Laughed Vortex as he made it start hailing huge chunks of ice that smashed through the mall's skylights.

On the west side of the mall Sam and Undergrowth had just smashed their way to the food court.

"Look at all these pathetic skin walking mammals! They serve no purpose except to be nourishment for our growth! We will turn this little jungle of steel and glass into a real jungle!" Declared Undergrowth.

"Yes father." Said Sam as she and Undergrowth shot vines at the freaked out people in the food court.

The people screamed as they were captured and put in pods in order to be feed to be feed on by the plants.

Up in the sky Dan watched all his forces go about their business causing havoc, with great amusement.

"Pretty soon Danny boy and his merry band of friends are going to show up to try and stop them, but with the new abilities that Sam and Tucker have theirs very little chance of that happening." Said Dan with a grin.

At FentonWorks Danny, Dani, Valerie, and Future Valerie were sitting on the couch resting and watching the news. It had been a few days since their battle with Technus. It had been a long and exhausting battle, but after that they managed to get some rest. The heroes watched as some breaking news about a ghost attack at the mall flashed across the screen followed by footage of the four ghost attacking the mall. The footage was shaky, but Danny managed to recognize the shapes of Vortex and Undergrowth and the outfits worn by Sam and Tucker.

"Lets suit up. Were going to stop them and were going to get Sam and Tucker back this time. I failed them twice, I don't plan to fail again." Said Danny as he went ghost.

"Were with you brother." Said Dani as she went ghost.

"Count me in." Said Valerie as she geared up.

"I'm not going to just stand here and let Dan have his way with the world." Said Future Valerie as she geared up.

The four heroes walked down to the lab where they found Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Future Vlad working on various equipment Danny quickly filled them in on the situation at the mall.

"Lets gear up Team Fenton, we have a job to do!" Declared Jack.

"Well I just finished work on the gauntlets." Said Future Vlad as he handed Danny the two metal gauntlets.

Danny studied them for a few seconds. The new gauntlets were smaller and less bulkier then the previous models.

"Thanks these will defiantly come in handy." Said Danny as he slipped them on to to his white gloves.

"Lets load up. The RV is repaired and ready to go." Said Maddie.

"I'm coming to." Said Future Vlad as he put on a grey jumpsuit and grabbed a blaster.

The Fentons and Future Vlad loaded up into the RV as the two Phantoms and Valeries took off into the sky towards the mall. The RV soon following them. A few minutes latter they reached the mall. The first thing they saw was Vortex flying about sing a tornado to pick up cars and throw them at people.

"Well I see Vortex, but I don't see Tucker anywhere." Said Danny as he and the others approached the mall.

Vortex saw the approaching heroes and immediately turned his attention towards them.

"If it isn't little Phantom and his friends. I'm going to enjoy weathering you away to oblivion!" Said Vortex as he started fling cars at the heroes.

"I see your still a big wind bag with a huge ego!" Called Danny as he dodged a flying SUV.

Dani and the two Valeries followed Danny towards Vortex as they used their skills to dodged the cars. On the ground Jack did some fancy maneuvering to avoid the falling cars. Danny and Dani were only a few yards away from Vortex, when all of a sudden a large green shape flew out of the sky and tackled them smashing them into the ground below creating a huge crater.

"Ha! I'm not the only ghost you have to worry about here!" Laughed Vortex.

"Well they aren't the only people your fighting!" Shouted Future Valerie as she pulled out a missile launcher and fired.

Vortex deflected the missile with a gust of wind. Then he sent another gust of wind that sent the two hunters tumbling back several yards, but both managed to stay on their jet boards. Vortex was fixing to summon a tornado, when all of a sudden an energy blast flew up from the ground below and slammed into his shoulders making him shout in pain and lose his focus. Vortex glared at the ground and saw the Fenton RV driving around pointing it's turret at him.

"Miserable humans! Suffer my wrath!" Shouted Vortex as he started shooting lightning bolts at the RV.

"Hang on everybody!" Shouted Jack as he put the petal to the metal and sped off, just managing to stay ahead of Vortex and his attacks as the Weather Ghost chased after the RV.

Elsewhere on the ground Danny and Dani were staggering to their feet in the crater.

"Man...what hit us?" Asked Danny as he rubbed his head.

"I did buddy." Sneered a voice from behind the two Phantoms.

The two ghost heroes spun around and got their first good look at their assailant.

"Tucker? Is that really you?" Asked Danny as he examined Tucker's new look.

"That's right Danny. It's me, but I'm beyond a mere human and a mere ghost. I am now a super being who serves under Ghost King Dan. I've been sent by Dan to destroy you once and for all!" Declared Tucker as he delivered a kick to Dani and knocked the little ghost girl to the ground.

"I see your vocabulary has greatly improved." Said Danny.

"Shut Up!" Shouted Tucker as he swung his right claw at Danny.

Danny tried to avoid the blow by dodging to the left, but Tucker's shot his tail out grabbing Danny, by the leg and slamming him into his right fist. Danny let out a gasp of pain as the blow struck and he fell to the ground. Tucker let go of Danny's leg with his tail and grabbed Danny by the throat with one clawed hand before lifting him up to stare him in the face.

"End of the line Danny." Said Tucker as flames started flickering in his mouth.

"Tucker! You...have to listen to me! Dan's just using...you! His trying to turn you into a monster like him and make you do his dirty work! I know your in there somewhere. You have to fight this!" Said Danny.

A look of utter confusion crossed Tucker's face. It looked like he was regaining control of his body, but the look quickly vanished and was replaced with a glare.

"Nice try, but that's not going to work. Time for you to die!" Said Tucker as he started to gather a fire blast in his mouth.

"Not on my watch stick breath!" Shouted Dani as she flew in and delivered a powerful flying kick to the side Tucker's head sending the big ghost flying a few yards away and freeing Danny.

Danny dropped to the ground as Tucker crashed into a mini van. Dani flew over to Danny and helped him up.

"You alright?" Asked Dani.

"I'm ok. Thanks for the save. We just need to keep tucker off balance, so I can stab these gauntlets into him and separate his humane half from his ghost half." Said Danny.

"That's going to be tricky. I don't think his just going let you stab those gauntlets into him." Said Dani as she pointed at Tucker, who was now yanking himself out of the destroyed mini van.

"I'll rip you both to pieces and burn you to ashes!" Roared Tucker as he flapped his wings and started rising into the air.

Before he could get really high several energy blast slammed into Tucker from behind knocking him to the ground. Valerie appeared above the area ready for battle.

"My future self is helping the others deal with vortex, I'll help you guys deal with Tucker." Said Valerie.

"Thanks we can use all the help we can get to separate Tucker's ghost half from his human half." Said Danny.

"I will destroy you all!" Bellowed Tucker as he rose to his feet roaring and breathing fire.

"Easier said them done, but I have an idea. It's risky, but it might work. We need to wear him down a little." Said Valerie.

"Ok." Said Danny.

"I hope everyone else is having better luck then us." Said Dani before she and the others flew at Tucker launching several energy attacks.

Elsewhere Vortex was still chasing after the Fenton RV, following behind him was Future Valerie. The turret on the RV fired at Vortex, but the Weather Ghost quickly dodged the attacks and continued to shoot lightning at the RV. Future Valerie managed to fly ahead of Vortex and threw a flash grenade at him. The grenade exploded into a bright flash blinding Vortex. As the Weather Ghost screamed and rubbed at his eyes Future Valerie pulled out a large blaster and fired it at Vortex nailing him right in the chest and sending him crashing to the ground below.

"Well that storms been dealt with for now." Said Future Valerie as she looked down at the dazed Vortex.

"Ok the ghost is down for the moment time to deploy the Fenton Lightening Rod!" Declared Jack as he pushed a button on the dashboard.

A tall silver lightning rod itch a giant metal F on the top rose from the roof of the RV. At that moment Vortex recovered and took to the air looking angrier then even.

"I'll reducing to blackened skeletons!" Shouted Vortex as he fired a powerful bolt of lightning at Future Valerie.

Future Valerie dodged out of the way as the lightning bolt hit the lightning rod.

"Yes we got lightning now lets send it right back at him!" Shouted Jack as the lightning went flying right out of the lightning rod and struck Vortex sending him flying and crashing into the trailer of a large eighteen wheeler. "Direct hit!" Cheered Jack.

Future Valerie flew in the direction that Vortex landed. Jack and Maddie hopped out of the RV.

"Were going to help capture the ghost. Vlad take the wheel. Jazz stay here. Will deal with the ghost." Said Maddie as she and Jack ran off with blasters and thermoses in hand.

Future Vlad took the wheel as Jazz hopped into the passengers seat. Jack and Maddie met up with Future Valerie as she was looking through the hole of the trailer, where Vortex had crashed. There was no sign of Vortex. The three hunters looked around trying to find Vortex. None of them noticed Vortex rise out of the ground behind them using his intangible power. Vortex became visible and stuck the hunters with lightning knocking them into the trailer and zapping their weapons away.

"Ha! You puny humans thought you could beat me? Please I am a force of nature! I am unstoppable' now you shall witness my true power!" Shouted Vortex as he started to gather a bunch of lightning for a powerful attack.

"Oh no! They're in trouble! We have to do something!" Cried Jazz from the RV.

Future Vlad looked around at the RV controls.

"I don't have a clue how to use any of the weapons." Said Future Vlad.

"Neither do I." Admitted Jazz.

Future Vlad thought for a minute before he came up with an idea.

"There is one thing we can use as a weapon here." He said.

It took Jazz a few seconds to come up with the same conclusion. The two of them buckled in as Future Vlad hit the gas pedal and sent the RV racing towards Vortex. The weather ghost was fixing to launch his attack, when he heard the sound of the RV coming towards him. Vortex just had enough time to turn and see the RV barreling towards him at full speed. A look of fear crossed Vortex's face and he let out a scream just a few seconds before the RV plowed into him and sent him crashing to the ground! The RV stopped as Jack, Maddie, and Future Valerie stumbled to their feet and walked over to the RV. Future Vlad and Jazz got out.

"Nicely done Vlad, you really nailed that ghost!" Exclaimed Jack as he patted Future Vlad on the shoulder.

"I guess I did. You know this whole ghost hunter thing...is really exciting." Admitted Future Vlad.

"That's the spirit!" Said Jack.

The hunters looked down at the battered and bruised figure of Vortex, who was laying on the ground unconscious. Jazz pulled out a Thermos and sucked the ghost up.

"I hope the others are doing ok." Said Jazz.

Elsewhere Danny, Valerie, and Dani were flying around around Tucker blasting him with energy trying to wear him down. Tucker roared angrily and blasted fireballs from his mouth at the heroes.

"Man, he just seems to being getting madder and crazier!" Called Dani as she dodged a swinging claw from Tucker and fired an energy blast into his gut knocking him back.

"At this rate, he'll eventually kill us all!" Called Valerie as she blasted Tucker in the back knocking him forward.

"Time to change strategy." Said Danny as he conjured up a large glob of snow and hurled it at Tucker hitting him in the face, blinding him, and knocking him back. "Sorry about this Tucker." Said Danny as he fired a freeze blast and froze Tucker in a block of ice. "That should hold him and wear him out."

"Can you go intangible and use the gauntlets on him?" Asked Valerie.

"I don't think the gauntlets work like that. I think I need to be tangible to make them fully work." Said Danny as he looked at the gauntlets.

"Um guys. I don't think this is going to hold Tucker for very long." Said Dani pointing at the frozen Tucker.

The ice around Tucker started to crack and splinter all over. With a mighty burst of strength Tucker broke free of his icy prison and collapsed onto the ground breathing hard. After a few seconds Tucker stood up to face the heroes.

"Now what?" Asked Dani looking a little nervous.

"His weakened a bit. I'm going to go forward with my plan. I'll get Tucker to focus his attention on me, while you sneak up from behind and hit him with your gauntlets to yank the ghost out." Said Valerie as she took off her helmet and started to walk calmly towards Tucker.

"Just be careful." Said Danny as he made his way to Tucker"s back.

"Hey Tucker it's me Valerie. You know the girl who lies you and your sense of humor." Said Valerie as she got closer to Tucker.

Tucker looked Valerie and lowered his arms and looked at Valerie strangely.

"Valerie?" Asked Tucker.

"Yeah it's me Valerie. You and I are friends. Before you were kidnapped and changed we talked about going on a date together. We were fixing to become boyfriend and girlfriend." Said Valerie as she got even closer to Tucker.

"We...were going...to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Asked Tucker.

"We were. I know we haven't know each other long, but two things I do know about is this. One your not a monster and two I...love you." Said Valerie as she closed the distance between her and Tucker and gave him a kiss on the lips.

A look of confusion passed over Tucker's eyes, then he returned kiss. This continued for about a minute or so before the two of them separated. Valerie stepped back and smiled at Tucker.

"Don't worry you'll be back to your old self." Said Valerie.

Before Tucker could say anything Danny flew in and stabbed the gauntlets into Tucker's back! Tucker let a scream as Danny yanked separating Tucker's ghost half from his human half. Danny was holding a glowing green ghost that glared at him, while Valerie caught a dazed and tired Tucker.

"What...happened?" Moaned Tucker sleepily.

"I tell you latter...were dealing with ghost right now. You just close your eyes and rest." Said Valerie as she lowered Tucker to the ground.

"Ok...Hey is that date still on?" Asked Tucker.

"It is now just rest right now." Said Valerie.

"Good." Said Tucker as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The ghost that Danny was holding tried to break free and return to Tucker.

"Sorry pal you not going back to Tucker. I have something special for you. Normally I just put you in a Thermos and toss you back into the Ghost Zone. Not this time. You've caused me and my friends nothing but grief. Since you were created from a wish, your not really a true ghost. So I'm going to put an end to you." Said Danny as he kicked the ghost off the gauntlets.

The ghost flew a few yards before landing in a heap. It tried to stand up and fly away, but Danny was standing directly in front of the ghost. Danny titled his head and unleashed his Ghostly Wail! The ghost screamed as the attacked ripped him to pieces tiny pieces and destroyed him. Danny stopped the attack and turned back to his friends and Dani.

"We don't have to worry about Tucker being possessed now that his ghost half is gone for good. I'm going to go rescue Sam now. Valerie look after Tucker while me and Dani move on ahead." Said Danny.

"Don't worry I'll look after him." Said Valerie as she watched Danny and Dani fly to the west side of the mall. "Good luck you two."

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23 Saving Sam

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 23 Saving Sam

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Danny and Dani surveyed the west side of the mall. They were floating above the food court and it was covered in vines and there were people floating inside them.

"That's creepy! What are those things?" Asked Dani.

"They're pods used to capture people and feed on them. They're used by a ghost called Undergrowth, his a plant ghost that believes plants are superior to everything." Said Danny.

"That's gross! He sounds like a real nut job." Said Dani.

"He is now lets go about freeing these people." Said Danny.

The two Phantoms went about freeing the people from the pods. It only took them a few minutes to free them all. A few minutes latter all the people regained consciousness.

"Attention everybody, you need to leave the mall there is a dangerous ghost on the lose." Said Danny.

The people didn't need to be told twice they quickly made their ways to he exits and left.

"Well. Well. I thought I felt someone interfering with my meals. Should have figured it was you Phantom." Hissed a voice.

The ground cracked as undergrowth came out of the ground grinning evilly.

"Should have known you'd be working for Dan. Now tell me where Sam is." Said Danny.

"I'm right here Danny." Said Sam as she stepped out from behind Undergrowth smiling evilly.

Danny took Sam's new look in with horror.

"What have they done to you Sam?" Gasped Danny.

"They have showed me my true destiny. King Dan will eradicate all the humans and bring a glorious new era to the Ghost Zone. This planet now belongs to Dan. You are an interference to his plan and I will kill you." Said Sam as several vines wrapped around her arms to form two gigantic arms with claws.

"It's time for you to die!" Said Undergrowth as he created a couple of plant copies of himself to attack the two Phantoms.

Dani fired a few energy blast at the copies blasting huge holes in them. The copies just laughed as they immediately regenerated and continued to come towards the two Phantoms.

"Yikes! How do you beat these creeps?" Said Dani.

"Normal attacks won't work on theses guys. You have to expose them to extreme cold or heat." Said Danny as he froze the copies with his ice powers.

The copies fell to the ground and shattered.

"Cool!" Said Dani.

Sam shot forward roaring as she swung her massive vine arms at the two Phantoms. Danny quickly grabbed Dani and dove to the floor just barely avoiding the attack. After the attack passed Danny and Dani shot back to their feet and faced Sam and Undergrowth.

"Face it you don't stand a chance against the both of us!" Laughed Undergrowth.

The two Phantoms eyed their opponents thinking up a battle strategy. Finally Dani spoke.

"You deal with Sam. I'll deal with the oversized weed." Said Dani.

"No Dani! Undergrowth is extremely dangerous and you don't have ice powers." Said Danny.

"Oh come on cuz don't underestimate me. I'll think of a way to deal with Undergrowth. Besides if there's anyone who can fight Sam and bring her back to her senses it's you. You are after all a couple." Said Dani with a small smile.

Danny smiled back.

"Alright, but be careful." Said Danny.

"Ok." Said Dani.

The two Phantoms turned to face Sam and Undergrowth. Danny shot forward towards Sam and tackled sending them to the other side of the food court. Undergrowth looked at Dani with very little interest.

"I was looking forward to crushing Danny Phantom, but instead I get stuck fighting a little look alike female. Oh well I'll just crush you and then I'll go watch my daughter rip out Danny's heart!" Said Undergrowth.

"Ok one that's gross that you call Sam your daughter, I'm pretty sure taking away someone's free will is bad parenting. Two don't you underestimate me or my cuz. Were stronger then you think we are." Said Dani.

"Poor foolish child. Witness the power of plants!" Said Undergrowth as he fired several thorns at Dani.

Dani yipped and dodged the attack. Undergrowth followed her continuing to fire his thorns at her. Dani saw a table up ahead, grabbed it, and used it as a shield. Several thorns slammed into the table. A few actual penetrated the wood missing Danny by mere inches. After several minutes of no success Undergrowth changed strategies. He pulled out a massive vine and swung it as a whip towards the table smashing it to bits and creating a dust cloud. When the dust cloud cleared there was no sign of Dani.

"What! Where did that little flesh walker go?" Snarled Undergrowth.

"Behind!" Shouted Dani as she phased out of the floor and blasted Undergrowth's head with an energy blast.

Undergrowth fell forward with the left side of his head missing. A few seconds latter it grew back. The plant ghost glared at Dani.

"A valiant attempt to take me down. Unfortunately it was doomed to fail! I can regenerate from any harm you can inflect on me! I'm am unbeatable!" Shouted Undergrowth.

"Well you certainly have the ego to go with the power." Said Dani as she looked around the food court looking for something she could use to help her beat Undergrowth. Her eyes landed on an ice cream shop. "Bingo."

Undergrowth made his way towards Dani a confident look on his face. Dani shot forward at superhuman speed and tackled a startled Undergrowth sending them both crashing into into the ice cream shop display! Undergrowth landed in a bunch of tubs of ice cream. As soon as Undergrowth touched the ice cream a panicked looked crossed his face as he felt his powers get zapped by the cold.

"Aaaaaaaa! COLD! COLD!" Screamed Undergrowth as he tried to pull himself out of the ice cream.

Dani appeared above Undergrowth with another tub if ice cream

"Why don't you chill out." Said Dani as she dumped the ice cream onto Undergrowth.

Undergrowth screamed as he turned from green to brown, his strength leaving his body. Dani looked at the defeated Undergrowth with satisfaction and left the ice cream shop to help Danny.

Danny was locked in combat with Sam. The plant girl kept swinging her massive vine fist and firing energy shots at Danny keeping him on the defensive.

"Sam stop this! I know your in there and I know you don't want to fight! You have to fight this!" Called Danny.

A look of confusion passed over Sam's face. It seemed like Danny's words had finally reached her.

"Are you back Sam?" Asked Danny as he flew towards Sam.

A twisted grin spread across Sam's face as she slammed her giant vine fist into Danny knocking him to the ground.

"Foolish human your compassionate and caring heart as made you lower your guard now you will die!" Laughed as she raised one of her massive fist now covered in spiky thorns.

Before she could bring it down an energy blast sliced half the vine arm off! Sam screamed in shock. Danny shot a freeze blast and froze the rest of the arm before it could regenerate. The vines fell off leaving Sam with just a normal arm.

"You always having girl problems?" Asked Dani as she landed next to Danny and helped him up.

"Not like this. Thanks for the save." Said Danny.

"No problem." Said Dani.

The two of them turned to face Sam, who glared daggers at them. Then Sam tilted her head back and laughed.

"You really think you can beat me? That's so funny! Unfortunate for you two this is where your lives end. Now I will show you my secret weapon!" Shouted Sam as four black vines sprouted out of her back.

For some strange reason the ends of the vines had a bunch of blood red flowers on them. Danny studied the flowers. For some reason they looked very familiar.

"Oh please. Your going to attack us with a few vines with a bunch of flowers on them you must be getting desperate." Said Dani as she flew towards Sam.

"No Dani wait! Those flowers are dangerous!" Shouted Danny in warning.

Dani looked back at Danny in confusion. Sam shot one of her vines forward and grabbed Dani. Dani screamed in absolute pain when she came in contact with the flowers. It felt like every part of her being was burning! Sam laughed as she threw Dani into a wall. The little ghost girl crashed to the ground in a heap and reverted to her human form.

"Poor little thing those Blood Blossoms really do a number on ghost." Said Sam with a sadistic look on her face.

"Crud. It makes total sense that someone with plant powers would be able to use those things." Cursed Danny as he looked at Dani.

Dani was still breathing, but she was out of the fight. Danny faced Sam ready to fight.

"The flowers will drip red with your blood once I rip your heart out." Said Sam.

"Lets finish this." Said Danny.

The two of them took off into the air. Sam flung her vines at Danny, who just barely dodged the poisonous vines. Danny retaliated with an ice blast destroying Sam's other vine arm. Now Sam only had her four Blood Blossoms vines to fight with. She let out a roar and swung the vines like mad at Danny. It was taking all of Danny's skills to avoid the attacks. A couple just barely missing him by a mere inch. The attacks were coming in so fast that Danny didn't have any time to counterattack. He quickly decided to change strategies and started retreating back towards a wall. Sam pressed forward thinking she was winning.

"Face it Danny your defeat was inevitable. You didn't stand a chance against me or Dan. You were doomed to fail. Now you will did with a hole through your chest." Said Sam.

"You know Sam I can tell your not thinking for yourself. The real you would never say stuff like that or try to kill anybody. The real you the one I love would know that no matter what kind of odds are stacked against me I never give up ever." Said Danny.

"Bold words. Lets see how bold you are when your chocking on your own blood!" Shouted Sam as she shot one of her vines towards Danny's chest!

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The vine raced towards Danny as he twisted his body at the last possible second. The vine flew by Danny ripping a tear in his costume and giving him a scar. Danny winced as he felt the vine scar him and a little burning from the Blood Blossoms. The vine race on past Danny and imbed itself into the wall behind him. Sam starred in shock at Danny's quick reflexes. Danny took advantage of her shock to blast the trapped vine with a freeze blast destroying it! Sam stumbled back through the air in shock at this. Danny charged forward. Sam quickly regained her composure and attacked with her three remaining vines. Danny dodged about avoiding the vines. The attacks were fewer and less organized. Danny dodged a stab from one vine and quickly retaliated with a freeze bast freezing the other two vines. The sudden weight of the frozen vines caused Sam to pitch forward and fall towards the ground several feet below!

"Sam!" Cried Danny as he flew towards the falling girl.

Danny grabbed Sam, dragged her close to him, destroyed the frozen vines, and carefully landed on the ground. Sam looked at Danny confused and pushed herself away from him. Sam leaped back a few yards and brought up her last vine in a defensive stance.

"I don't know why you saved me, but it will lead you to your own undoing! I'm going to kill you!" Shouted Sam as she thrusted her vine towards Danny.

Danny didn't even flinch as the vine flew by his head and smashed into the ground behind him. Sam looked even more confused. Danny stared to calmly walk towards Sam.

"Stay...away from me! I'll kill...you! I'll do it!" Shouted Sam as she tried to rise her vine up to strike Danny in the back, but for some reason it wouldn't move.

"No you won't Sam. It's not in your nature. I know you well. Your a good person and I love you and I know you love me." Said Danny as he got closer to Sam.

"No! Your...an enemy! I...have no love for you!" Shouted Sam.

"Oh yeah then how come you still have that ring I gave you after the Disaterroid incident? If you really hated me and were completely loyal to Dan you would have thrown it away or stopped wearing it." Said Danny as got even closer to Sam.

Sam looked down at the ring on her hand, a voice in her head commanded her to take it off and destroy it, but she refused to. The same voice commanded her to blast Danny with energy, but she refused to do that either. Danny was two feet away.

"The fights over Sam. You need to let go of that hatred that Dan gave you. I'm here to help you because I love you." Said Danny as he cleared the last few feet between him and Sam and kissed her on the lips.

A warm feeling went through Sam as all the hate in her head seemed to vanish. Her eyes turned from green to purple. Danny and Sam stopped kissing. They stepped back from one another.

"Thanks." Said Sam.

"Your welcome, but there's one more thing I need to do." Said Danny as he activated the claws in the gauntlets.

"Do it." Said Sam.

Danny rammed the gauntlets into her chest and yanked Sam's ghost half out. Sam fell onto her hands and knees. She was now in her regular clothes and her skin was back to it's normal color. Danny stood there holding an all green ghost in Sam's plant outfit. The ghost seemed completely shocked.

"How...could I lose?! I had complete control over that human and your words reached her! That's impossible!" Shouted the ghost.

"It was love. You underestimated our love for one another and you underestimated both of our will powers. I don't know if a creature like you could understand those concepts, but it's more powerful then an mind control you have." Said Danny as he tossed the ghost to the ground.

The ghost shot to it's feet and tried to escape, but Danny fired a freeze blast pinning the ghost to the floor.

"Your nothing, but a disease that hurts the people I care about. I'm taking you down." Said Danny before he unleashed his Ghostly Wail.

The ghost screamed as it was ripped to pieces and destroyed. Danny stopped his attack and went back to check on Sam.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Your were awesome." Said Sam.

The two teens leaned in for another kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but then stopped, when they heard someone clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo! Quit a nice battle you had. I must say I thought that Danny here was almost finished a couple of times, yet he managed to pull through and save the women he cares about. I must admit I'm a little impressed." Said a voice.

Danny and Sam looked up in the air and saw Dan floating above grinning at them.

"To bad all these hardship you both went through is going to end in tragedy." Laughed Dan.

The two teens stood up. Danny got in front of Sam in a battle stance.

"Bring it you creep." Said Danny.

"Oh I'll bring it and more. It's time I finish you off." Said Dan as he landed on the ground and took up a battle stance.

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24 Battle

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 24 Battle

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Danny and Dan stood facing one another ready for battle.

"I must congratulate you on beating Sam. I thought for sure her power with the Blood Blossoms would have killed you." Said Dan.

"Well it didn't. How did you give Sam ghost power, and the ability to use Blood Blossoms? They're deadly to ghost." Said Danny.

"Oh please it was a simply task. I am the Master of Reality after all." Said Dan as he held up the Reality Gauntlet.

"Yeah should have seen that coming." Muttered Danny.

"You know I could wipe you out in an instant with just a mere wave of my hand, but that would be no fun! I wouldn't properly get my revenge and you would be robed of the suffering you so richly deserve." Said Dan.

"There's just one thing I want to know." Said Danny.

"What's that?" Asked Dan.

"How is it that your me, but you have absolutely no conscious?" Asked Danny.

"Ha! That's easy. Let me tell. When I was separated from my human half I felt freedom for the first time. I at first decided to do away with Vlad by separating him from his ghost half then I would return to my human half. I then decided to posses Vlad's ghost half and throw him into the Ghost Zone. We ended up fusing into one being. I became the dominate part. The thoughts in Vlad's ghost half showed me all the possibilities and advantages ghost have. I felt my power greatly increase as I transformed. When I was done I saw my human half cowering before me. I was disgusted that I had once been a part of such a weak creature. His morals and sense of responsibility kept me locked up and a slave to his will. I took great pleasure in watching him scream as I killed him. Then I thought about how weak humans were and how they didn't deserve to live in my world! They treated me as a monster, when I was a hero. They deserved to be exterminated for that." Said Dan with an insane grin.

"Your just sick. The powers we have were meant to help people not kill them. Humans have a right to live. It's true they treated us like a monster, but that was because they were afraid. They didn't know what we were. It took time, but I ended up convincing them that I was a hero and on their side. Your a fool to just throw your humanity away. Your human half made you whole. You were able to think and care. Now your just a power hungry genocidal ghost maniac, who cares about no one, but yourself." Said Danny with a glare.

"Oh isn't that precious. Your making a hero speech about how bad it was to throw away my humanity and humans have a right to live. Give it a rest! You think I care what you think? Don't be ridiculous! I have gained more power then I could have possibly gained with a human half. I have surpassed all humans and ghost! No one can beat me. You may have bested once, but let me assure you it won't happen again. I'm going to take everyone you care about and burn them to death! You robbed me of my world so I'm go to pay you back by destroying yours!" Said Dan his face splitting into a twisted grin.

Danny glanced over to Sam, who was starting to get to her feet.

"Sam I need you to grab Dani and get out of here." Said Danny.

"What about you?" Asked Sam.

"I'll handle Dan. One way or another I'm going to end this." Said Danny with a determined look in his eye.

"Ok. Just be careful." Said Sam as she started to make her way to Dani.

"Still caring about your friends and family I see. Such a huge weakness caused by useless human emotions." Said Dan.

"Your wrong. Those emotions are a great strength. You used know that cause you used to have them." Said Danny.

"But I do know. I'll admit I enjoyed having Sam and Tucker around as my little minions. It was so fun brainwashing them and making them try to kill you!" Laughed Dan.

"I'm going to make you pay!" Roared Danny as he flew forward and tacked Dan in the chest sending them both flying!

The two ghost flew a few yards before Dan brought his fist smashing down on Danny's back! The two ghost crashed into the ground and separated. The two shot to their feet Danny shot an energy blast at Dan, who easily defeated it with a wave of his hand. Danny then fired a freeze blast at Dan, who countered with a fire blast. The two elemental attacks clashed and exploded creating a mist that covered the area. In the mist Danny activated the claws on his gauntlets.

"I only have one shot at this. I'll separate the two ghost halves and quickly destroy them." Thought Danny as he silently crept into the mist.

A few seconds latter he saw the figure of Dan walking around. Danny took a deep breath and charged forward stabbing forward with the gauntlets! A look of shock appeared on Dan's face as Danny stabbed his chest! At first it seemed that Danny had succeeded in stabbing Dan with the gauntlets, but then Dan's look of shock turned into an insane grin followed by laughter. Danny looked down confused to see that Dan's flesh had moved around creating a hole through his chest, which Danny's hands were now harmlessly going through.

"Ha! You think I wouldn't see this coming? Please! I've seen you use those in your fights against Sam and Tucker. You honestly thought you could take me by surprise with a little mist and stealth skills? It'll take more then that to defeat me!" Said Dan as he reached down and grabbed Danny's hands.

Danny watched in horror as Dan's hands crackled with energy. Danny felt his hands grow hot as the gauntlets started to spark. Dan let go of Danny's hands. Danny stumbled back looking down at the now useless gauntlets. He tossed them off and faced Dan. Danny threw a kick at Dan, but he easily caught it. Dan lifted Danny in the air and started to swing him around, before tossing him! Danny flew through the air and smashed several chairs and tables as he landed. Dan walked towards Danny as he staggered to his feet.

"Face it Danny, you can't beat me. It's over." Said Dan with a confident smirk as he stood over Danny.

"I...will beat YOU!" Shouted Danny as he unleashed a small Ghostly Wail that slammed into Dan and sent him flying back.

Dan hit the ground crushing the tile floor, he stumbled to his feet and glared at Danny.

"I'll admit your getting better with that technique, however it'll take more then that to beat me." Said Dan as he fired his own Ghostly Wail at Danny.

Danny fired his own Ghostly Wail at Dan. The two Ecto waves of pure sound collided with one another. Neither one giving an inch. Glass broke, tables and chairs exploded into splinters, and the celling and walls started to crack. The battle of sound lasted for a couple of minutes before both fighters couldn't continue to do the attack. Both Dan and Danny were breathing hard as sweat ran down their bodies. The two of them just glared at one another before throwing themselves at each other again.

On one side of the food court Sam had reached Dani and was trying to help her regain consciousness.

"Come on Dani, we need you." Said Sam.

Dani started to move as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh...what? Sam? Your back? What's going on?" Asked Dani as she pushed herself off the floor.

"Yes I'm back, but right now Danny's fighting Dan. There some what evenly matched, but I don't think Danny can keep this up for much longer." Said Sam.

"Ok. Leave it to me." Said Dani as she changed into her ghost form.

Danny threw a punch at Dan, but the evil ghost caught it and started to crush Danny's hand! Danny screamed as he fell to his knees.

"That's right scream! It's music to my ears!" Laughed Dan as started to gather up some red lightning energy on his free hand.

Dan brought his free hand up ready to inflect pain onto Danny, when suddenly an energy blast flew in and struck him square in the back! Dan shouted in pain as he released Danny.

"Who dares interfere!" Snarled Dan.

"I do you creep!" Shouted Dani as she flew at Dan ready to unleash more energy attacks.

Dan raised the Reality Gauntlet and pointed it at Dani. Just when Dani was a mere few feet away from Dan, she started to glow green and froze in midair. A look of shock and fear crossed the young heroes face. Dan grinned evilly as swung the Reality Gauntlet back and forth smashing Dani into the walls and tables. After a minute or so Dan released Dani and dropped her to the floor. Dani was laying in an unconscious heap as she changed back into her human form.

"Dani!" Cried Sam and Danny.

"That's one family member down. Now lets add a friend." Said Dan as he looked at Sam.

Dan started to walk towards Sam.

"Stay...back you creep!" Shouted Sam as she backed away from Dan.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I'm afraid not." Said Dan.

"Sam...hang on! I'm not going to...let him hurt you again!" Muttered Danny as he stumbled to his feet and started to make his way towards Sam and Dan.

In the pocket universe the three ancients watched the battle between Danny and Dan on a viewer.

"The child has a strong will and caring heart. Despite all the injuries he has suffered, his still trying to protect the people he cares about." Said the first ancient.

"A truly noble cause. I believe we should intervene in this fight just a little." Said the second ancient.

"I agree. Clockwork told us we be needed to interfere just a little bit in this fight." Said the third ancient.

"Then proceed." Said the first ancient.

The third ancient reached into his robe and pulled out a black staff topped with a scale. The Ancient pointed his staff at the viewer.

At the food court a particular large chunk of the celling cracked and fell towards Dan. The evil ghost looked up to see the chuck of celling fall towards him. Dan looked annoyed as he pointed his hand upwards and fired an energy blast at the chunk destroying it. This however gave Danny enough time to reach Dan and deliver a power uppercut that sent Dan reeling back. Danny followed up with firing an energy blast that sent Dan flying backwards a couple of yards. Before Dan could recover Danny quickly fired an ice blast and froze Dan. Danny then pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked Dan up with it. Instead of the Reality Gauntlet falling off like that battle with Freakshow, the gauntlet got sucked in with Dan.

"That should hold him for a while." Thought Danny as he walked over to Sam and Dani.

In the pocket universe the ancients starred at the viewer.

"If only dealing with the dark one were that easy." Said the second ancient.

"Indeed." Said the third ancient as he put his staff away.

"I agree, but we have another matter that need to be dealt with." Said the first ancient.

"The Observants." Said the second ancient.

"Yes. Normally they don't get involved, but unfortunately due to the severeness of this current crises the Observants have decided to get involve. They have decided to use Solaris to deal with the crises." Said the first ancient.

"The Observants must really be determined to destroy Dan if their using a powerful weapon like that." Said the third ancient.

"Yes they are. I've tried to give them Clockwork's warning about what will happen, when they try to use it to destroy Dan. However they refuse to listen, just like Clockwork said they would. Though they can't see to far into the future they believe that a direct hit from Solaris will settle this matter." Said the first ancient.

"Yes that weapon will hit Dan and destroy everything within that mall." Said the second ancient.

"That is where I come in. I'll teleport everyone in the mall except for Dan to safety, when Solaris shows up." Said the first ancient.

"Good, but I wish there was more we could do." Said the second ancient.

"It's part of Clockwork's plan. Everything will work out in the end." Said the first ancient.

The ancients went back to watching the viewer.

In another part of the Ghost Zone a massive ancient machine of incredible power was be prepared for attack. It was called Solaris. It looked like a sun with spikes sticking out of the edge and an eye in the center of the weapon. Inside dozens of Observants were working away preparing for the assault to destroy the cause of the crisis. Soon Solaris would be ready to strike.

In the mall Danny was walking over to Sam, who was helping a wounded and dazed Dani.

"You got him?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah I managed to get him to suck him up into the thermos. That should hold him for awhile, until I figure out a way to kill him." Said Danny as he held up the thermos.

At that moment the thermos started to glow red and hot.

"Me and my big mouth." Muttered Danny. "Everybody down!" He shouted as he tossed the thermos away from himself and the girls.

The thermos exploded into green flames and Dan stood in the middle of it. He turned to glare at Danny.

"That won't work on me. It's time I start making you pay for what you did to me." Said Dan as he unleashed an energy wave.

"Look out!" Shouted Danny as he leaped in front of Dani and Sam taking the blow head on.

The three heroes were sent crashing to the ground in a heap. Danny moaned his chest slightly smoking.

"What did I tell you. Caring for others makes you weak." Said Dan as he started to walk towards Danny and the others. "Face Danny your all alone in this fight and I'm going to take everything away from you."

Before Dan could get any closer an energy blast flew in from above and hit him knocking him back. Dan glared up into the sky and saw Valerie and Future Valerie on their jet boards.

"His not alone. Were helping him." Said Valerie.

"Oh look who it is. More people close to Danny, who I'm going to kill! Thank you so much for saving me the trouble of looking for you." Said Dan with a grin.

"It's not just us." Said Future Valerie.

Dan looked confused, but then he heard the sound of a large vehicle, he turned to see the Fenton RV racing towards him. Dan just raised his hands up and slammed them into the front of the RV smashing them right through the engine. With very little effort Dan picked the RV up and threw it. The RV landed on it's side with a crash.

"You see that what would have happened to us." Said Jazz as she, her parents, Future Vlad and Tucker came out from behind a bunch of plants all armed with blasters.

"Your were right." Said Jack.

The rest of the group walked in and stood in front of Danny creating a protective ring.

"Well. It looks like we have ourselves one big old happy reunion. I get to kill all the people I hate most in one place. This'll be fun!" Laughed Dan.

"Guys you have to...get out of here." Groaned Danny as he stood up.

"No can do Danny. This guy messes with you he messes with all of us." Said Jazz.

"We got your back." Said Tucker.

Danny just smile at his friends and family.

"Thanks everyone. Lets take him together." Said Danny.

Dan was looking at Future Vlad.

"So I finally found you cheesehead. Now I can thank so much for the role you played in my defeat!" Snarled Dan.

"Then come on. I'm not afraid of you!" Shouted Future Vlad.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Said Dan.

However before any fighting could start a massive ghost portal opened up from above and Solaris poked out. Everybody starred at the huge weapon in confusion.

"Dan Phantom by the Order of the Observant we sentence you to absolute oblivion!" Shouted the voice of an Observant from a loudspeaker.

The eye of Solaris started to charge up with energy as it prepared to fire. Dan quickly put an energy shield around himself. Before the heroes could do anything they were enveloped in a bright light and teleported away.

The heroes found themselves a few miles away from the mall. They all starred in wonderment as Solaris fired it's laser. The mall was completely destroyed! Nothing, but atoms. The main focus of the laser was on Dan. His shield first held up then it started to crack and then it crumbled to pieces! The energy slammed into Dan. Dan felt like he was burning and being ripped apart. The laser slammed him into the ground and continued to bombard him. After a few minutes Dan lost consciousness and the laser stopped a minute after that.

Where the mall had once stood there now was a giant crater. Aboard Solaris the Observants were celebrating. One Observant was checking the crater to see if anything survived, he then saw a figure lying on their chest wearing tattered clothes in the center of the crater.

"He survived!" Cried one Observant.

"That's impossible!" Shouted another in disbelief.

In the crater Dan stirred and started to push himself to his feet. Dan was covered in burns and scars, most of his hair was missing and his clothes were ripped and tattered. Dan looked up and glared daggers at Solaris.

"Quick! Close the portal!" Cried an Observant.

"Fire another blast!" Cried another.

"We can't it's charging!" Said an Observant sitting in front of a computer.

Dan felt his body being healed by the artifacts he wore, he gathered his energy and flew up towards Solaris. Dan smashed right through the eye and glared at all the shocked Observants.

"You interfered with my revenge and tried to kill me. Well it looks like you didn't try hard enough to kill me. Now I'm going to kill everyone here." Said Dan with a twisted grin before he unleashed a Ghostly Wail.

The Wail destroyed the Observants on contact and caused all the machinery to short circuit. Dan walked out of the ruined remains of Solaris and looked down at the portal to Earth. Dan used his powers to close the portal, before flying off in the direction of his castle.

"Until next time Danny. You just got lucky that our fight got interrupted. I'll kill you next time." Said Dan.

On Earth Danny and his allies were stunned by the attack of Solaris. Jack suddenly noticed that the Fenton RV was next to them completely repaired.

"Man this is just nuts." Said Tucker.

"I know. I don't know what happened and how we got here. But it happened. This will at least give us some time to think up a plan to kill Dan." Said Danny.

Everybody nodded, loaded up into the RV and drove off towards home.

To be continued.


	25. Chapter 25 Treachery

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 25 Treachery

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Dan returned to his fortress angry and exhausted. He had lost a couple of his minions and Sam and Tucker. Dan had the opportunity to wipe out Danny and all his allies, but the Observants interfered and Danny and his allies had escaped. Dan had survived the Observant's attack and destroyed them, but the attack had severely drained him.

Dan was greeted by his remaining minions. Eyeuran and Fright Knight had rushed to his side to lead him to a healing chamber. The other minions walked away wondering what was going to happen next. A couple of them saw Dan's weakened state as an opportunity to take over.

Pariah Dark watched Dan get rushed off to be healed.

"So the young king has lost more of his minions and he has been weakened. It's time to retake what is rightfully mine." Said Pariah Dark. "But first I'm going to get a little help to deal with those still loyal to Dan."

Pariah Dark went to go convince Executioner Ghost and Archer Ghost to join his side.

"I am the true Ghost King. Ever since that whelp took over he hasn't won anything. His been losing members of our forces including your master Aragon. Dan has the power to easily retrieve him, but he dose not lift a finger! I reward those who serve me greatly. I make sure that my minions do not get captured and held captive by the enemy! Join me and I will free your master and reward you handsomely!" Said Pariah Dark.

The two ghost warriors looked at one another then back at Pariah Dark. They nodded their heads and bowed before him.

"You have chosen wisely." Said Pariah Dark and with that the three ghost marched off to the healing chamber.

In another part of the castle Freakshow and Lydia were looking out a window. Freakshow turned to Lydia with an evil grin on his face.

"Opportunity has come a knocking to our door Lydia. Dan is weak right now and this presents the perfect chance to steal the Reality Gauntlet from him. I know I swore loyalty to him, but I had my fingers crossed! I am no puppet for a ghost! The Reality Gauntlet rightly belongs to ME!" Said Freakshow.

Lydia nodded in agreement and the two of them set out for the healing chamber.

In the healing chamber Dan was on a medical bed with tubes sticking into him pumping medicine to help speed up the healing process. Eyeuran worked the machines, while Fright Knight stood by the door.

"Those stupid Observants ruined everything! If they haven't interfered Danny would be dead by now! Then we could go about wiping out the humans." Said Dan.

Dan was looking better, then when he first arrived at the castle. His clothes had been repaired, his flaming hair had returned, and most of the scars and injuries he had were gone.

"There. There. My lord will get them next time. As for the Observants they are either dead or in hiding. I highly doubt they'll try to interfere with our plans now that they have witness your power." Said Eyeuran.

"You make a good point. Let the heroes have a little more time to fear my return. Soon I will bring our full forces down upon them and wipe them all out! I will kill Danny once and for all!" Declared Dan.

"Yes master." Said Fright Knight.

Outside in the hallway Freakshow and Lydia were preparing around a corner. The two of them had come up with a plan to steal the Reality Gauntlet. Lydia was going to send in her tattoos to slip the Reality Gauntlet off of Dan's arm while he was healing and bring it back to Freakshow. They were fixing to put their plan into action, when all of a sudden Pariah Dark followed by Executioner Ghost and Archer Ghost walked into the hallway.

"It appears were not the only opportunists here. Lets see how this goes." Said Freakshow.

Pariah Dark unleashed a blast of black lightning that destroyed the door to the healing chamber. He pulled out his mallet and stormed the room with his forces.

"I'm here for what rightly belongs to me!" Declared Pariah Dark.

"You treacherous snake! I should have know you'd try something like this!" Snarled Eyeuran.

"I'm simply taking back what is mine. This king of yours is a failure! His schemes have failed several times and he has cost use several of our top commanders! I'll shall take command and destroy Danny Phantom and all of the humans!" Said Pariah Dark.

"So the old dog still has some bite after all. Very well I'll beat you again and make an example out of you!" Said Dan as he got off the bed and yanked the tubes out.

Pariah Dark turned to Fright Knight.

"Join me Fright Knight and together we will destroy all who would dare oppose use." Said Pariah Dark.

Fright Knight just glared at Pariah Dark.

"No. I will not work for again. You were a terrible master. I've sided with Lord Dan." Said Fright Knight.

"You traitor! I will obliterate you, once I have dealt with your master!" Roared Pariah Dark as he leaped at Dan swinging his mallet.

Dan quickly put up a forcefield to block the attack. Pariah Dark's mallet slammed onto the shield several times. Each hit made the forcefield crack until it shattered! Pariah Dark shot his hand out trying to yank the Crown of Fire off of Dan's head. The flaming hair on Dan's hair shot out and attacked Pariah Dark's hand. Pariah Dark shouted and drew his hand back away from the fire. Dan quickly fired a couple of punches into Pariah Dark's chest knocking him back. Pariah Dark retaliated by hitting Dan with his mallet and sending Dan flying to the other side of the room. Dan crashed into the wall and landed on the ground.

"Give it up Dan. I have fought countless battles. In your current state defeat is inevitable! You are weakened and helpless." Declared Pariah Dark as he marched forward with his mallet raised high.

While the two kings were fighting. Eyeuran was firing energy blast at Archer Ghost, who retaliated by firing arrows back at the rogue Observant. Fright Knight was locking blades with Executioner Ghost.

Unbeknownst to anyone Freakshow and Lydia were intangible and watching.

"Much as I hate to say it Lydia. Were are currently out of our league. Even with my enhanced powers I have those two are just wild animals! Oh will just wait. One will probably kill the other and then will walk in and take the spoils." Said Freakshow.

Lydia only nodded.

Pariah Dark raised his mallet over Dan.

"Farewell Dan Phantom! You were a terrible ruler, but luckily your rule was quickly brought to an end!" Said Pariah Dark as he swung his mallet downwards towards Dan.

Dan's arms shot up and caught the mallet. Dan started to push against the mallet as he steadily got to his feet. Pariah Dark pushed back trying to crush Dan. Both fighters seemed to be evenly matched. Neither one of them was giving an inch. Suddenly flames leaped out of Dan's hands and set the mallet on fire.

"You know know something Pariah Dark. I may be weakened, but I'm not helpless!" Shouted Dan as more fire shot out of his hands.

Pariah Dark's weapon became completely consumed by fire and his hands and arms soon caught fire also, he leaped back shouting in pain as he dropped his flaming weapon and swatted at his arms and hands. Dan grinned at his enemy before unleashing his Ghostly Wail at him!

The Wail slammed into Pariah Dark sending him and everyone else nearby including Dan allies, Freakshow, and Lydia flying! The Wail destroyed the hallway and the medical machines in the healing chamber. Dan stopped his attack and surveyed the damage he'd done. He saw Pariah Dark staggering to his feet with Executioner Ghost and Archer Ghost behind him.

"This isn't over! You may have won this battle, but I will win the war! I will have my revenge on all of!" Roared Pariah Dark as he slammed his hands together and he and his forces vanished in a flash of red lightning.

"I'll be waiting." Said Dan.

Eyeuran and Fright Knight stumbled to their feet and joined their master.

"Come we have some planning to do." Said Dan as he walked off towards the throne room.

Eyeuran and Fright Knight followed. As soon as they left Freakshow and Lydia crawled out of a pile of ruble.

"Well that sure didn't go as I thought it would. The window of opportunity has apparently closed on use. However a new faction has been added to the game. This should be interesting. When the time is right I'll take my revenge on Danny Phantom. Then will take over the Ghost Zone and Earth. We just have to wait for the monsters to destroy one another, until then will play our roles as royal minions to Dan." Said Freakshow with an evil smile.

Lydia nodded and smiled evilly.

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26 Authority

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 26 Authority

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Danny was hanging out with Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Valerie at the park. It had been a couple of days since Sam and Tucker had been freed from Dan's control. Both teens had been happily reunited with their families. Danny had just finished telling Sam and Tucker about the weapons factory incident.

"Man Skultech appeared in this timeline. That's crazy!" Said Tucker.

"Yeah, well at least Skulker and Technus are no longer together, so Skulker just has a high tech suit of armor without a systems operator to help control it." Said Danny.

"Well we got Technus locked up along with some of Dan's goons. Dan must be running out of strong ghost, by now since we caught Vortex and Undergrowth, plus we managed to get Sam and Tucker out if his control. We managed to capture Undergrowth before the mall got wiped out." Said Valerie.

"Were on a role!" Cheered Dani.

"I guess, but Dan's still powerful and he has an army to back him up." Said Danny.

"Hey cheer up! You managed to beat everything his thrown at you and you managed to fight him twice and survive!" Said Sam.

"Your right! I managed to beat everything that Dan has thrown at me. Despite all his powers I'm still standing. I'm going to take him down once and for all. Dan is going to have his way with this timeline." Declared Danny.

"That's the spirit man!" Cheered Tucker.

The group made it's way out of the park. Danny and Dani felt a small chill go up their spines and their ghost senses went off as they left the park. They turned around and looked back at the park to see if they were being followed by a ghost. There appeared to be no sign of any.

"Something wrong?" Asked Sam.

"My ghost sense went off, and it felt like we were being followed, but I don't see anyone." Said Danny.

"Maybe it was just a ghost passing by." Said Valerie.

"Yeah maybe." Said Danny as they continued to walk on.

As soon as they left to ghost wearing police gear flew out from behind a bush.

"Time to report back to Walker." Said one ghost.

The other nodded and they flew away.

In the Ghost Zone Eyeuran was reviewing the mall battle footage, he viewed the clip where a chunk of the celling fell on top of Dan and another clip that showed Danny, his allies, and all the people still in the mall get teleported away before the Observants attacked. Eyeuran had a hunch that some powerful beings had helped Danny and his friends in those situations. He decided to go question Clockwork. Eyeuran found Clockwork still chained up.

"Hello Eyeuran." Said Clockwork.

"Silence ancient! I know your fellow ancients were involved in helping Danny at the mall, so you might as well tell what's going on." Said Eyeuran as he grabbed a scythe from a statue and pointed it at Clockwork's throat.

Clockwork didn't show the slightest bit of fear or concern towards Eyeuran.

"It's true. The other ancients are involved. Soon, we will present Danny with a couple of artifacts that will give him enough power to fight your master on more even terms." Said Clockwork.

"What artifacts? What could possible be as strong as the Crown of Fire,the Ring of Rage, and the Reality Gauntlet?" Demanded Clockwork.

"I will not tell you. In fact I will not be your prisoner for much longer." Said Clockwork.

"Oh you think so, and how do you plan on escaping? We have you captured." Said Eyeuran.

"I let you capture me. I simply stayed around around to keep a closer eye on you to make sure a few certain things happened." Said Clockwork as he raised one of his hands slightly.

The scythe in Eyeuran's hand was yanked out by an unseen force. It sliced through Clockwork's chains freeing him. The Master of Time yanked the the gear device off his chest and raised his right hand up high. There was a flash of silver as Clockwork's staff returned to his hands. Clockwork then changed to his young adult form to face a shocked Eyeuran.

"You...You could...have easily broken free and escaped?!" Said Eyeuran in shock.

"Yes. Now before I go I have to do this." Said Clockwork as he shot his hand out and flicked Eyeuran in the eye!

Eyeuran grasped his face and screamed in pain as Clockwork teleported away and into Dan's throne room. Dan looked up from his throne shocked and angry at Clockwork's sudden appearance.

"You!" Snarled Dan.

"Hello Dan, I see that you haven't succeeded in killing Danny yet and you still haven't learned how he beat you." Said Clockwork.

"Enough of your games! I will chain you back up, kill Danny, wipe out humanity, and prove my greatness!" Shouted Dan as he shot up from his throne his hands glowing with energy.

"Still as arrogant as ever. Your overconfidence will be your utter downfall." Said Clockwork as he changed to his old man form and vanished in a flash of light.

"Aaaaa! You coward! Get back here! You think I'm going to lose again, well think again! I make my own destiny! I always get what I want, you'll see!" Shouted Dan as he waved his fist in the air.

In the pocket universe Clockwork appeared before the ancients. The ancients greeted Clockwork warmly.

"Hello my friends. It has been rough, but soon the final battle will commence." Said Clockwork.

"But are you sure this Danny can handle the power of the artifacts and beat the dark one?" Asked the second ancient.

"I assure you, he can. It'll be a close battle, but I have utter faith in him. Danny Phantom has proven himself to be a champion of good. I dub him worthy of the artifacts." Said Clockwork.

"I trust you." Said the first ancient.

"Lets do a roll call, for old time shakes." Said the third ancient.

Clockwork smiled a little.

"Lets do it. Clockwork Master of Time." Said Clockwork as he changed to his adult form.

The first ancient removed his hood to reveal a ghost with blue skin dressed in a black shirt with galaxies and stars decorating it. In his hands was a staff that had a crystal ball with a small galaxy inside it.

"Cosmo Master of Space." Said the first ancient.

The second ancient removed his hood to reveal a ghost with blue skin in a white shirt. He had a white beard and carried a white staff with a scale on top.

"Justice Master of Order." Said the second ancient.

The third ancient removed his hood to reveal a ghost with blue skin in a black shirt. He had a black beard and carried a black staff with a scale on top.

"Discord Master of Chaos." Said the third ancient.

"My fellow ancients for many centuries we have kept the balance between the Earth and the Ghost Zone. But now a threat has risen, who threatens all reality. The threats power is steadily growing. He must be stopped. We are strong, but this threat needs a different kind of hero to deal with it. I have chosen the hero Danny Phantom. He is deeply connected with the threat and I judge him worthy to use the artifacts we have protected over the years." Said Clockwork.

The other ancients nodded in agreement.

"Danny Phantom must go through a couple of more trials before we can give him the artifacts. They will be tough, but they will help prepare him." Said Clockwork.

All the ancients looked at the viewers to see what would happen next.

At the Guys in White base The Commander was looking through a bunch of old reports about Danny Phantom. The Commander was trying to determine if Danny was a threat or an ally. The ghostly hero had caused trouble for the Guys in White, but he had also helped save the world from the Disateroid and deal with ghostly threats. The Commander needed more information to make a conclusion, he stood up and walked out of his office. He turned to his female secretary.

"I'm going out for some business to discuss an important matter. Hold my calls until I get back." Said The Commander.

"Yes sir." Said the secretary.

The Commander walked to a nearby lab and pulled out a large metal briefcase. He found a keypad and typed some numbers on it. The briefcase started to transform and wrap around The Commander, until he was clothed in an advance Ecto-Skeleton. It looked like a moral Ecto-Skeleton only a little less bulky and had a metal helmet with a visor instead of a dome on top. The Commander walked over to a nearby keypad on the wall and typed some commands into it. The celling opened up and The Commander flew out towards Amity.

In the woods of Amity the two ghost cops who had been spying on Danny and his group went into a large cave. In the cave there were many more cop ghost building makeshift prison cells. The two ghost floated to their master Walker who was overseeing the construction with his second command Bullet. The two ghost reported to Walker and told him everything they had witnessed and heard.

"So the Phantom kid has something to do with the current situation in the Ghost Zone. I always knew that boy was trouble. Now there's another kid with ghost powers related to Phantom. That just spells trouble. Men it's about time we finally go and arrest Phantom and bring him to justice! He has caused nothing, but trouble. Will arrest him and the ghost girl. We will bring an end to his unlawfulness!" Declared Walker as he went intangible and flew out of the cave.

Bullet and the rest of the ghost cops soon followed Walker.

In an old warehouse Skulker was with Ember, Johnny, and Kitty. Skulker was trying to get a hang of his new body, but he only seemed to access about half of his armors functions. As much Skulker hated to admit it he need some help to get his armor fully operational. He need some tech. Skulker turned towards his allies.

"I'm going out. My armor needs some tech to become fully operational. If any of you wish to join me you may." Said Skulker.

"I'm with you." Said Ember.

"I guess you can count us in." Said Johnny.

The four ghost went intangible and flew out of the warehouse and made their way to a large technology store.

Danny and his group were making their way from down the street, when all of a sudden they heard a bunch of screaming coming from a large electronic store.

"Sounds like trouble." Said Sam.

"Better go see what it is." Said Danny as he and Dani went ghost.

Valerie put on her armor while Sam and Tucker pulled out blasters. The group rushed into the electronic store and were met by the sight of Skulker, Ember, Johnny, and Kitty stealing a bunch of computers and a bunch of other equipment.

"Well looks who stooped to robbery. Really Skulker I thought you'd be way above this." Said Danny as he crossed his arms.

"Were only stealing this stuff to help me operate my armor better. Even since Technus left, I've only had access to half my armor's functions." Said Skulker as he glared at Danny.

"So you only have half your functions? That means I only have to use half the effort to kick your tin butt!" Said Danny.

"Don't get overconfident. I only need half my functions to deal with a pest like you!" Shouted Skulker as he fired several tentacles at Danny!

Danny dodged and weaved about avoiding the tentacles. The other ghost and Danny's team faced off against one another.

Johnny summoned his shadow and went after Dani, Ember Faced off against Valerie, and Kitty went after Sam and Tucker.

Dani flew down one of the aisle with Shadow and Johnny riding on his bike in hot pursuit. Dani fired some energy blast at Shadow, but it would always reform and continue to chase her. Dani remembered Danny telling her about this ghost and how it had a weakness towards light. Dani looked ahead and saw a sign that said "Spotlight Display".

"Bingo." Thought Dani. "Hey ugly come and get me!" Called Dani as she flew onto the display.

Shadow let out a hiss as he pursued Dani onto the display. Dani dani looked around and saw a bunch of wires connecting to a a large control box with a switch. Dani flew over and flipped the switch. All the spotlights turned on and bombarded Shadow with light!

"Guess you weren't so bright!" Called Dani as Shadow screamed and vanished.

"Oh no my Shadow!" Shouted Johnny as he rode onto the scene with his bike.

Before the ghost could do anything Dani flew forward and delivered a powerful kick to Johnny's chest knocking him off his bike and sent him crashing into a display of computers. Johnny laid on the ground in a heap with a bunch of computers on top of him.

"Well that bikers been crashed." Said Dani as she dusted off her hands.

Ember was levitating a couple of speakers as she fired sound waves and fireballs at Valerie, who was flying around on her jet board.

"Face it you can't beat me! I'm invincible!" Laughed Ember.

Valerie dodged another fireball, as she looked around for something to use against Ember. Valerie's eyes landed on a fire sprinkler in the celling above Ember. Valerie fired a rocket at the celling.

"Man your aim is lousy! I'm over her you moron!" Laughed Ember.

"Wasn't aiming for you." Said Valerie.

Ember looked up confused and saw the rocket head towards the sprinkler and explode. Gallons of water poured down on Ember extinguishing her flames.

"My hair!" Screamed Ember.

"Concerts over!" Shouted Valerie as she fired a laser blast and hit Ember in the chest sending her and the speakers crashing to the floor. "That's a wrap." Said Valerie as she blew the smoke from her blaster.

Kitty went about blasting energy at Sam and Tucker. The two teens dodged about and fired back at Kitty with their blasters. Tucker saw some large speakers nearby and got an idea.

"Hey Sam lead Kitty near the speakers. Time to bring the thunder." Said Tucker.

"Ok lame catch phrase, but I get where your going with this." Said Sam as she fired some energy blast to get Kitty's attention.

Sam lured Kitty near to the speakers as Tucker pulled out his PDA and started typing in commands. As soon as Kitty was next to the speakers Tucker turned them on at full blast at Kitty! The ghost was sent flying and crashing into a TV display.

"Yeah! Take that!" Shouted Tucker.

"Way to go!" Cheered Sam.

They heard a bunch of fighting going on in another part of the store.

"Sounds like Danny going after it." Said Sam.

"Lets go help him. Time for a little hacking." Said Tucker.

The two of them ran off to help Danny. They found flying about dodging Skulker's tentacles and delivering a good punch now and then. Tucker pulled out his PTA and hacked Skulker's armor. Immediately two of Skulker's tentacles stopped attacking Danny, spun around and started slapping Skulker across the face!

"Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?" Teased Tucker.

"You rat! You hacked me again!" Snarled Skulker as he grabbed the tentacles with one hand and pointed a arm mounted blaster at Tucker.

Before Skulker could fire Danny flew in and delivered a powerful uppercut to Skulker's face sending him crashing to the ground and into a display of computers. Skulker laid in a dazed heap.

"Well that's one down. What about the rest?" Said Danny.

"We got them." Said Dani as she flew in dragging a dazed Johnny by his coat and tossing him to the ground next to Skulker.

Valerie flew in on her jet board dragging Ember and Kitty by a cable, before dropping them next to Skulker.

"Well that puts an end to this little shopping spree. Were going to have to toss you lot back into the Ghost Zone." Said Danny.

At the mention of this the ghost had a panicked look on their faces. Skulker thought fast, he quickly accessed some of his systems and found something useful. Flash grenades.

"We have no intention of getting thrown back into the Ghost Zone Phantom." Said Skulker as a flash grenade appeared in his hands and went off.

Danny and his friends were blinded by the flash. Skulker and his allies quickly grabbed some computers and flew out of the store.

"After them!" Shouted Danny as he and his team raced outside after the ghost.

When they got outside there was no sign of the ghost. They had escaped.

"Darn it!" Cursed Danny.

"Ah Danny Phantom I've finally found you." Said a voice from the sky.

Everybody looked up to see a man in advanced Ecto-Skeleton descend from the sky and land before them. The group recognized the Guys in White color and design and prepared for battle. The Ecto-Skeleton raised one of it's arms and a small white flag popped out and began waving. Danny and his group looked at the Ecto-Skeleton confused.

"I have not come here to fight. I've come here to talk to you." Said the man as he pointed at Danny.

"Who are you and why have you come to talk to me?" Asked Danny suspiciously.

"I am The Commander. I'm the leader of the Guys in White. I've come to verify what side your really on." Said the man.

"Your the leader of the Guys in White and you want to know, whose side I'm on?" Asked Danny as energy started to appear in his hands.

The Commander raised his hands.

"Relax I haven't come here to fight. I'm a man who likes to have all his facts straight. You've caused a lot of trouble for my agents, but you've also saved the world from that Disateroid incident and have saved serval people from ghost attacks. I want to know if your really on the side of the humans or that your secretly sided with the ghost." Said The Commander as he pushed a button on his armor.

Everybody watched as the armor turned into a briefcase with The Commander standing next to it just wearing a white suit.

"I'm on the side of the humans. There are ghost who will also side with the humans." Said Danny.

"Alright. I want you to tell me everything. Your interaction with my agents in the past. Your interaction with Vlad Masters. The current crisis that's going on and that a ghost with an outfit and symbol like yours has the Reality Gauntlet in his possession." Said The Commander.

"Ok I'll tell you some of the stuff I know." Said Danny as he gave The Commander a glare.

"I can understand you dislike of me and my organization. But let me point out that we are technical on the same side. We both want to protect the Earth and those, who live on it. There is a war coming mister Fenton. A war that could threaten the human race with extinction. It's my job to prevent that and your are a key piece in this little crises that could save or destroy humanity." Said The Commander.

Danny looked at The Commander, who sounded very serious about everything he just said.

"I'll tell you what I know, on the condition that your organization stops gunning for me, my cousin here, and all the ghost who are good." Said Danny.

"Fair enough." Said The Commander.

Unbeknownst to anyone Walker, Bullet, and several police ghost floated in the sky above the group.

"It appears that a great opportunity has presented itself to us. We could go in and convince that men to help us capture or destroy Phantom and his allies. If that doesn't for we can possess him and take control of his organization. Then we could bring a new age of order! Either way that rule breaker is done for." Said Walker with a grin.

In the far reaches of the Ghost Zone Pariah Dark, Executioner Ghost, and Archer Ghost were approaching a group of large mountains made of ice and snow.

"It's time to breakout my fleet and my reserve army." Said Pariah Dark as he clapped his hands together with a mighty clap.

The mountains cracked and opened. Several large Viking ships flew out of the derby crewed by a few thousand skeleton ghost. Pariah Dark, Executioner Ghost, and Archer Ghost leaped on to the biggest ship that had a massive dragon figure head.

"Let all those who stand against me know my might! I will crush all my enemies from the skies!" Roared Pariah Dark as he opened up a ghost portal.

The ghost portal lead into space nearby was the Earth.

"Soon we will rain a might hail upon the planet and kill all the humans. Then I will take back my title and kill the whelp who stole it!" Declared Pariah Dark.

The skeletons cheered as the fleet flew through the portal and vanished.

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27 Law Battle

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 27 Law Battle

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Pariah Dark and his fleet faced the Earth. The former Ghost King turn to his forces to give orders.

"Let us head to the astroid belt to gather ammunition for our weapons." He ordered.

The fleet turned away from Earth and headed off into space towards the astroid belt. The fleet passed a weird purple satellite, but gave it no notice. Inside the satellite was Vlad Masters. Vlad watched the fleet of ships fly away on a computer screen and let out a sigh of relief. Vlad had no idea what the current situation was on Earth or the Ghost Zone was, but as long as nothing interfered with his plans he didn't care. Vlad turned to a nearby work station. In a large container there was a cloud of red gas.

"Oh soon I will have my revenge on everyone. Especially the Fentons and all their friends!" Declared Vlad as he worked on a computer.

Back on Earth Danny, his group, and The Commander had decided to move their discussion to the patio of a nearby coffee shop. Danny decided to start explaining his past interactions with the Guys in White and Vlad.

"Vlad got his powers back when he went to school with my parents. There was a lab accident involving a prototype ghost portal and he ended up getting powers and a bad case of Ecto-Acne. While he was recovering from that my parents got engaged and latter married. Vlad became furious and used his powers to build his fortune. When I was fourteen I gained ghost powers and a few months latter I found out Vlad's ghost powers. He tried to get me to turn against my father and join him, but I refused. In one of his schemes Vlad offered a one million dollar for my capture." Said Danny.

"That's where my agents X and O first heard about you and tried to capture you." Said The Commander.

"Right they did. Your two agents hounded me for awhile and almost killed a foreign exchange student because they thought he was me, but I stopped them before anyone got hurt." Said Danny.

"You have my apologies for that." Said The Commander.

"Alright." Said Danny.

"Tell me why did you attack our base and free all those ghost. I'm sure a good percentage were your enemies." Said The Comander.

"They are, but a few of them were my friends. I had a feeling you were conducting experiments on them trying to figure out how they work so you could destroy them. No ghost deserves to go through that kind of torture." Said Danny.

"I suppose that makes sense. Though a couple of the prisoners did cause use some problems at our weapons factory." Said The Commander.

"I'm sorry about that, but I put an end to that mess and the ghost behind that is locked up." Said Danny.

"I suppose you did. Now tell me about this ghost we've been seeing a lot. The one with the an outfit and symbol like yours." Said The Commander.

Danny thought about this for a moment before replying. He didn't want to tell the Guys in White that Dan was a future version of himself from another timeline. That would make the government think that Danny was a threat.

"He calls himself Dan Phantom he comes from a different universe, where he wiped out most of humanity. I fought and beat him one time, now his out for revenge." Said Danny.

"Alright, but how did this Dan get the Reality Gauntlet? We had it in a secured location several months ago and it just vanished, now it's being used by Dan." Said The Commander.

"Several months ago Freakshow managed to get his hands on the Reality Gauntlet. I fought him and managed to get it away from him. I then used the Reality Gauntlet to erase everyone's memory of the fight except for Sam, Tucker, and myself. Dan some how used time travel to steal the Reality Gauntlet and replace it with a wake, which I ended up destroying. " Said Danny.

"Well that explains why the Reality Gauntlet was missing from it's location and how Dan got a hold of it." Said The Commander.

"So are you done with the questioning?" Asked Sam.

"Just one more question. During your attack on our base the Master Blasters said you had Vlad Masters helping you. Now I thought you were enemies and ever since that stunt he pulled with the Disateroid incident his the most wanted man on the planet. We've had some reports that Vlad is still in space, but were not sure if the one in space is a duplicate or the real one. So my question is are you harboring Vlad Master?" Said The Commander.

"My family is harboring a Vlad Masters, but his from the universe that Dans from. This Vlad has no ghost powers and he wants to help us take Dan down." Said Danny.

The Commander studied Danny for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"It's sounds weird, but I can tell your telling the truth." Said The Commander.

"So where dose that leave us?" Asked Danny.

"Well I now believe your on the humans side and that your trying to help people. I'll give the word to my people that you, your cousin, and any ghost you deem as good are off limits." Said The Commander.

"I object." Said a voice.

Everybody turned to see Walker appear before them with his hands clasped behind his back.

"As a fellow law enforcer. I must tell you that you can't trust that boy. He causes nothing but trouble! That boy has broken criminals out of my prison and he has interfered with the recapture of prisoners! He has no respect for rules. As officers that represent law and order we must unite to deal with this criminal!" Said Walker.

The Commander reached into his pocket and pulled out a PTA and began scrolling through until he found a file on Walker.

"Well Walker your one to talk. According to our files you and your men have broken several of our laws. Entering our world, the possessing of Mayor Montez and a large number of citizens. Impersonating an elected official, taking said official and planing to do him harm, and terrorizing the locals. That's quit a list of crimes you have here. That makes you a criminal by our books. How do you plead?" Said The Commander.

Everybody looked at Walker, for the first time ever the ghost warden looked shocked and speechless. Apparently being called a criminal really struck a nerve. Then Walker regained his composure and started to speak in a dangerously low voice.

"I am the LAW! I am not bound by your flawed rules and justice system! You side with that ghost boy then your a criminal in my book!" Declared Walker before he put a couple of fingers in his mouth and whistled.

Bullet and a large group of police ghost appeared behind Walker and surrounded everyone.

"Looks like were going to have a little team up sooner then you thought." Said Danny as his hands glowed with energy.

"It appears that way." Said The Commander as he pressed a button on his brifecase and donned his Ecto-Skeleton.

Valerie put on her armor, as Dani went ghost, and Sam and Tucker pulled out their blasters.

"Arrest them all!" Commanded Walker.

The police ghost charged forward swinging their clubs. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie opened up their blasters. Danny, Dani, and The Commander charged forward swinging their fist. The Commander was taking out police ghost left and right with massive punches from his Ecto-Skeleton. Bullet got behind him and hit him with an energy blast from his gun knocking The Commander to the ground.

"None shall defy the law!" Declared Bullet as he prepared to shoot The Commander again.

"Your laws are just dumb!" Said a female voice.

Bullet felt something grab him by his cape and yank him off his feet. The startled cop ghost saw Dani smiling at him mischievously before she started spinning him around slamming him into other cop ghost. After a few seconds Dani let go and sent Bullet smashing into a bunch more cop ghost. The cop ghost landed in a large heap of limbs.

"You ok?" Asked Dani as she helped The Commander up.

"I'm fine thanks for the assist." Said The Commander.

"No problem." Said Dani as the two of them rejoined the fight.

Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were forcing the cop ghost into a large group. Valerie fired a cable from her jet board and hit one ghost. She then started spinning around them until she tied them all up with the cable. A surge of electricity went through the cable and shocked all the cop ghost knocking them out.

"The cops are down!" Cheered Sam.

Elsewhere Danny and Walker were fighting one another. Walker saw that his forces were beaten. A panicked look appeared in the ghost warden's eyes. Walker threw a punch at Danny, but the ghost boy blocked it and countered with a punch of his own knocking Walker back.

"What's the matter Walker losing your edge?" Taunted Danny.

"No! I am the law! There's no way I can lose to you!" Snarled Walker as he fired an energy attack at Danny.

Danny dodged the attack and delivered a powerful punch to Walker's face knocking him to the ground.

"Face it Walker you've broke the rules. Your system was flawed not mine. Here people can see that your the real criminal." Said Danny.

"I'm not a criminal! Your the criminal! Not me!" Shouted Walker as he shot to his feet and lunged towards Danny.

Danny sidestepped the lunge and fired a couple of energy attacks at Walker. The first ripped through the top of Walker's hat revealing his bald head. The second hit Walker in the back knocking him to the ground. Walker flipped himself over to his back, leaned up on his elbows and glared at Danny.

"It's time to put you on ice!" Said Danny as he fired a freeze blast at Walker.

In a matter of seconds Walker was frozen in a block of ice with a shout of dismay frozen on his face. The Commander walked up to Danny and surveyed all the defeated ghost.

"I must admit you did a good job." Said The Commander.

"Thanks I'll let you take these guys. I don't have a place to contain all these guys and we can't throw them into the Ghost Zone and risk them joining Dan. It'll shock Walker to wake up in a prison where his a criminal." Said Danny.

"Alright and I promise my men won't do anymore harmful experiments on ghost and that you, your cousin, and any ghost who you deem are good will no longer have to worry about any member of the organization gunning for them." Said The Commander.

"Fine by me." Said Danny as the two of them shook hands.

Danny turned back to his human self and walked away with his group as The Commander went about calling in agents to come pick up the ghost.

"Well we have some new allies and we've dealt with another enemy. Things are starting to look up." Said Danny.

"That's the spirit!" Said Tucker.

The group walked to FentonWorks.

Meanwhile thousands of miles from Earth Pariah Dark and his fleet had arrived at the astroid belt. The skeleton Vikings went out smashing huge chunks of the astroids off and loading them onto their ships.

"Soon I will make it rain fire and lightning on the Earth! I'll destroy the humans and take control of the planet. Then I'll face that pretender king and take back what is rightful mine. I will rule both the Earth and the Ghost Zone!" Declared Pariah Dark as his army gathered chunks from the astroid.

To be continued.


	28. Chapter 28 Joining the Circus

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 28 Joining the Circus

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

It was a busy day at Dan's castle. Dan, Eyeuran, and Fright Knight were gathering up the army and preparing them for a full scale invasion. Freakshow and Lydia stood nearby and watched. So far there had been no opportunities for Freakshow to steal the Reality Gauntlet. In his spare time the ringmaster had given Lydia's power an upgrade. The tattoo ghost now had the ability to use her tattoos to possess people. Freakshow took in everything Dan was doing. Freakshow was envious of Dan's powers and army.

"If only I had the gauntlet. Then I would be in charge." Thought Freakshow.

"Freakshow come here I have a job for you." Said Dan.

"Yes master?" Asked Freakshow as he walked over to Dan.

"I want you to go to Earth and cause some trouble for Danny. Your going to be the opening act before the invasion. Do as you please, but don't kill Danny just yet. I don't want him to miss the invasion." Said Dan as he opened up a portal to Earth.

"At once master. I'll make sure to cause plenty of trouble." Said Freakshow as he and Lydia stepped through the portal and vanished.

Freakshow and Lydia found themselves back on the train tracks where they first encountered Eyeuran. Surprisingly enough their train was still where they left it.

"Lydia my dear its time that Circus Gothica made its grand return. Were going to put on a show like the world has never seen! Will make Danny Phantom and his friends regret they ever messed with me and interfered with my plans!" Declared Freakshow as he stood onto of his train and waved his arms dramatically. "But first we need to gather up some new performers." He said as he waved his hands over the train.

The train just chugging and going backwards towards Amity with Freakshow laughing madly.

In Amity five people were sipping coffee at a coffee shop. They were Vid, Download, Thrash, K, and O. The five government ghost hunters were nursing their bitterness. A few hours earlier The Commander had returned to the base with some other agents with several ghost prisoners. The Commander then had all the hunters and agents gathered for an important announcement. They all met in a large hanger. The Commander stood at a podium and addressed the crowd.

"All members of the G.I.W. I know we've been through some rough times these past few weeks, but I made an important decision that should help us deal with this current crisis. I have spoken with Danny Phantom. I have confirmed that he is on the side of humanity and it would be in our best interest to work alongside him and his allies. So from this day forth Danny Phantom, his cousin Dani Phantom, and any ghost they deem to be good on our side. Danny Phantom and his team are not a target. They are our allies and I want them to be treated like so. Any agent that attempts to do them harm will be removed from this organization. Is that understood?" Said The Commander.

"Yes sir." Said the agents.

"Your dismissed." Said The Commander before the crow disassembled.

The only ones in the hanger were the Master Blasters, K, and O. There was an awkward silence as they all just starred into space. All five of them were angry. They had all suffered defeats at the hands of Danny and his allies. The five hunters wanted revenge for all the humiliating defeats they had suffered, but then right out of the blue The Commander had told everyone that Danny and his allies, were no longer targets and that they would now be working alongside them. It was infuriating! After a few minutes of thinking this over and letting their anger go down agent K finally suggested they go out for some coffee and fresh air. The hunters all agreed and traveled to Amity and were now sitting outside drinking coffee.

"I can't believe this is happening." Muttered O.

"I know. After all the trouble that guys caused, were now being told we have to work with him!" Spat Vid.

The other hunters nodded in agreement.

Unbeknownst to the hunters Freakshow and Lydia were floating above them watching them.

"I believe we just found our first set of performers Lydia. Get your tattoos ready, it's time for a little recruitment." Said Freakshow as he floated down to a nearby ally.

Freakshow didn't want to expose his new powers to the public just yet. He walked out of the ally whistling and twirling his cane. Freakshow made his way towards the five hunters. K and O recognized him and started going for their weapons. None of the hunters saw five little green tattoo bats fly in from behind them. The tattoo bats went intangible and went into the hunters. The hunters all let out a startled gasp of shock before their eyes turned red and evil grins appear on their faces. Freakshow grinned at the possessed hunters.

"Welcome to the greatest troupe of circus performers ever. You are now a part of Circus Gothica! The greatest show on Earth! Today were going to put on the performance of a life time, were going to turn Danny Phantom's world upside down!" Declared Freakshow.

"Yes master Freakshow." Said the possessed hunters.

"Were going to Danny Phantom's house to pick up a few more performers, but first a little makeover." Said Freakshow as he snapped his fingers and Lydia appeared with a bag.

Freakshow grabbed the bag and started pulling various objects out of it. He pulled out some white powder, some blue eyeliner, some red lipstick, a couple of rainbow wigs, and five red clown noses. A few minutes latter the five hunters had their faces transformed to resemble clowns. All the hunters wore makeup and red clown noses. Agents K and O wore the rainbow wigs.

"Now that you've taken on the mantle of the clown, lets go recruit some others." Said Freakshow.

The group marched up to FentonWorks and busted the door down. Inside the lab the alarm went off the only ones at the house were Jack, Maddie, Future Valerie, and Future Vlad. The four of them grabbed blasters and went to face the intruders. They made it to the living room were they encountered the clown ghost hunters. The four looked at the clown hunters in confusion.

"Hey what's the big idea with breaking in?" Demanded Jack.

"Oh just looking for some new talent for my circus." Said Freakshow as he stepped in front of the possessed hunters.

Jack and the others pointed their guns at Freakshow, who pulled out some cards and threw at Jack and the others. The cards knocked the blasters from their hands. Before they could do anything three tattoos came in and possessed Jack, Maddie, and Future Valerie. The three hunters eyes glowed red and evil smiles appeared on their faces. Future Vlad looked confused and worried.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now that I have all my new recruits gathered up its time to start setting up the circus tent." Said Freakshow.

"Stop it! What are you going to do with them?" Demanded Future Vlad.

"I'm going to use them against Danny and destroy him! I'm just leaving you behind to tell Danny what happened, until then why don't you take a little nap." Said Freakshow as he snapped his fingers.

Lydia flew forward and punched Future Vlad knocking him to the ground in a unconscious heap.

As soon as Future Vlad was unconscious Freakshow used his powers to create a jack-in-the box.

"Farewell." Laughed Freakshow as he and his new minions walked out of the house.

An hour or so latter Danny, Jazz, Dani, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie walked into FentonWorks.

"Mom. Dad. Were home." Called Danny, but they received no response.

The group became concerned and started heading towards the lab. They came across the unconscious form of Future Vlad and the jack-in- the box in the living room.

"Vlad are you alright?" Asked Danny as he knelt down next to the unconscious form of Future Vlad.

Future Vlad opened his eyes and groaned.

"What happened?" Asked Danny.

"The...house was broken into by the Master Blasters, agents K and O, a ghost with tattoos, and a man dressed like a ringmaster. The Master Blaster and agents K and O had their faces decorated to look like clowns." Said Vlad.

"Like clowns?" Asked Dani.

"Yes. I don't know how, but I think they were being overshadowed. We tried to fight them off, but the ringmaster threw some cards at us that knocked our blasters away. The tattoo ghost then sent a few of her tattoos out. They possessed Jack, Maddie, and Future Valerie before left me behind to tell you what happened." Said Future Vlad.

Sam saw the jack-in- the box, picked it up, and rounded the crank. A weird carnival music started to play before the top burst open and a smiling jester head came out on a spring. On the jester head their was flyer with the words Circus Gothica on it. Danny reached over it. He then saw some writing on the back and read it.

"Dear Phantom,

I have taken your parents and one of your friends to be a couple of new attractions in my circus. If you do not come to my circus tonight to face me I will destroy them.

Freakshow." Read Danny.

"Well at least we know who took them." Said Valerie.

"Yeah Freakshow and Lydia are up to no good." Said Danny.

"Well knowing him his going to make this all into a big show, so it shouldn't be to hard to find him." Said Sam.

"Your right. We better gear up, who mows what kind of tricks Freakshow as in store for us." Said Danny.

The group went about suiting preparing to do battle with Freakshow and whatever forces he had at his command

To be continued.


	29. Chapter 29 Carnival Carnage

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 29 Carnival Carnage

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Danny and his team were gearing up.

"So what's the deal with this Freakshow character anyway?" Asked Valerie.

"He was the ringmaster of a traveling circus called Circus Gothica. He had this mystical staff that gave him the ability to control ghost. Freakshow used the ghost in his performances and to help him steal money. He managed to control me for awhile, but I managed to break his control with help from Sam and Tucker. I destroyed Freakshow's staff and we handed him over to the police." Said Danny.

"But that wasn't the last we saw of him." Said Tucker.

"No. A few months latter he popped back up with one of his minions a ghost named Lydia who was apparently loyal to him. Anyhow he returned armed with a power artifact called the Reality Gauntlet." Said Danny.

"The thing that Dans using now?" Asked Jazz.

"Yeah. Anyhow there was a long battle with Freakshow and he seemed unbeatable. The Jazz told me Freakshow had ghost envy. I annoyed Freakshow by telling him how cool it was to be half ghost. He got extremely mad and made himself one hundred precent ghost. This allowed me to use the Fenton Thermos on him and suck him up. Freakshow dropped the Reality Gauntlet. I grabbed it erased everyone's memories except mine, Sam, and Tucker's memories of the battle. I turned Freakshow back to human and dropped him off at the Guys in White base. I then destroyed the Reality Gauntlet or at least I thought I did until Dan showed up with it." Said Danny.

"Wait why'd you erase everyone's memories?" Asked Jazz.

"During the incident my secrete identity was revealed in public. I thought it would be best if everyone forgot about it." Explained Danny.

"I guess that makes sense." Said Valerie.

"Hey if you erased Freakshow's memories how did he know to come to FentonWorks and kidnap mom, dad, and Future Valerie?" Asked Dani.

"That is a very good question." Said Danny.

"Maybe Dan's behind this?" Suggested Future Vlad.

"That would explain how Freakshow got his memory back and Lydia's new abilities. She was never able to take control of people with her tattoos." Said Danny.

"Well will find out when we confront him." Said Valerie.

"Where do you think there at?" Asked Future Vlad.

"Well considering that Freakshow is a performer, who likes to show off and make a big show of things, he'll be somewhere big, but has plenty of room for his stuff, and he'll be close to a train track, since he has a train." Said Sam.

"Alright lets start with the train yard." Said Danny as he went ghost.

Dani went ghost and Valerie put on her armor. The three of them exited the building and took flight. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Future Vlad loaded up into the recently repaired RV and took off after them. The sun was setting as they reached the train yard. The sky was starting to go dark then a few fireworks shot into the air and exploded into bright lights!

"Come one come all! Witness the defeat of Danny Phantom and his friends face off against Circus Gothica! That's right folks Circus Gothica is back and better then ever! We promise to deliver you a show that you'll never forget! The show of a lifetime!" Called Freakshow's voice.

"That's definitely Freakshow's voice." Said Danny as the group continued to the train yard.

The group soon came across a large red circus with a carnival out front. Already a few people had gathered around. Danny, Dani, and Valerie landed on the ground as the rest of the team got out of the RV.

"Ok everybody look sharp. This is Freakshow's playground, we have no idea what what kind of traps his set up, so be careful." Said Danny.

Everybody nodded as they made their way into the carnival. The group saw a abandon rides and game booths were abandon except for the stuffed animal prizes. The group passed by the booths with no trouble. None of them noticed the stuffed animals eyes turn red and follow the heroes movements with their gaze. As the group made it to the large circus tent they saw a wooden stage. Suddenly there was a puff of red smoke and Freakshow stood before them wearing his red ringmaster outfit and cane in hand.

"Freakshow!" Shouted Danny.

"Yes it is I Freakshow the amazing! Glad you made it Danny Phantom or would you prefer I call you Danny Fenton?" Laughed Freakshow.

"Alright Freakshow where our are my family and friends!" Demanded Danny.

"Straight to the point I see. Your no fun! Don't you know all work and no fun makes you a stiff. Just like those government hunters." Said Freakshow. "I mean I went though all the trouble of setting this nice little carnival up and you don't bother to admire it. I'm hurt." Said Freakshow as his indicated all the carnival attractions.

"I don't care about your creepy carnival. I want my friends and family back." Said Danny as he glared at the ringmaster.

"And I wanted to be rich and then the Master of Reality, but you took that away from me! Funny how that works. You ruined my plans and now I'm out for revenge." Said Freakshow.

"So you do remember?" Asked Jazz.

"Yes my new benefactor also hates you. He refreshed my memory and gave me a few other little perks to be the opening act of your destruction!" Said Freakshow.

"Dan!" Said Danny.

"Ding! Ding! Your are correct!" Said Freakshow.

"Enough games! Tell me what you did with my friends and family!" Shouted Danny as he flew towards the ringmaster.

Freakshow just smiled and vanished in a puff of smoke. Danny looked around the stage confused.

"Peek-a-boo!" Shouted Freakshow as he appeared besides Danny.

Before Danny could do anything Freakshow swung his cane, hitting Danny, and knocking him off the stage! Danny landed on the ground with a thud. He looked up the grinning Freakshow with a shock.

"Don't be so surprised. You'll find out I'm full of all sorts of surprises. As for your friends and family they're prepping for their big performance. Until then I'll let you have fun with the carnival attractions." Said Freakshow as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Wonder what he means by have fun with the carnival stuff?" Asked Tucker.

Suddenly all the stuffed animal prizes at the booths came to life and started to make their way towards the group. A couple of bumper cars broke out of their pen and barreled towards the heroes. The horses on the merry go round came to life and broke free from their attraction.

"Never mind!" Cried Tucker as he and everyone else leaped to the side to avoid the runaway bumper cars.

The group quickly leaped to their feet and started firing energy blast at the berserk carnival attractions. Danny flew ahead of the bumper cars and froze the ground before them making them slip and lose control! The bumper cars crashed into a snack stand and exploded! Danny watched as two tiny green animal tattoos floated out of the wreckage. Danny destroyed them with an energy blast.

"Everything's being controlled by Lydia's tattoos!" Called Danny.

"Good to know!" Called Valerie as she blasted some stuff animals.

A merry go round horse charged at Tucker and knocked him into the air. Tucker flew through the air and ended up landing on the merry go round horse! The horse bucked angrily and tried to shake it's unwanted passenger off.

"Get me off of this crazy thing!" Cried Tucker.

"I'm coming!" Shouted Valerie as she summoned her jet board and came to Tucker's aid.

Valerie shot a cable from her board and grabbed Tucker yanking him off the horse. The cable pulled Tucker towards the jet board and Valerie helped him on. Valerie then fired a laser blast at the horse and destroyed it.

"Nice shooting." Said Tucker as he pulled his own blaster and joined in.

"Thanks." Said Valerie.

On the ground Sam, Jazz, and Future Vlad were in a circle fending off multiple stuffed animals and horses. Dani provide support from the air.

"There's to many!" Cried Jazz.

"We need to find the one controlling them and take them out!" Called Future Vlad.

"The source." Said Danny as he looked around the carnival.

His eyes caught the sight of Lydia standing on top of a Ferris Wheel as she moved her hands manipulating the carnival attractions.

"Found you." Said Danny as he flew towards her. "Hey puppet master!" Shouted Danny.

Lydia looked up at Danny a look of fear crossing her face.

"Shows over!" Shouted Danny as he fired an energy blast that knocked Lydia off the Ferris Wheel.

Lydia fell and landed on a snack booth. She lost her concentration and the carnival attractions stopped attacking. Lydia stumbled out of the snack booth with a bunch of cotton candy on her head and body making it look like she had a pink hairdo and pink dress. She angrily yanked it off and called her tattoos back to her.

"Had enough?" Asked Danny as he flew down and faced the ghost.

Lydia just glared at him and flew into the circus tent.

"I see that you survived the carnival, well done. Now it's time for the circus! Come on in! The show fixing to began and your the guest of honor!" Called Freakshow's voice from the circus tent.

The rest of Danny's group gathered together.

"Lets do this." Said Danny as they made their way into the circus tent.

To be continued.


	30. Chapter 30 Circus Chaos

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 30 Circus Chaos

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Danny and his team went into the circus tent. There they saw Freakshow standing in the middle of the tent with Lydia by his side.

"Welcome glad you could make. The shows about to begin." Said Freakshow.

"Where are they?" Demanded Danny as he and the others glared at Freakshow.

"Tough crowd. But alright the Circus Gothica proudly presents the end of Danny Phantom! With some special guest." Said Freakshow as he pointed up.

Everybody looked up to to see a women with a staff on a tightrope wearing a blue jumpsuit, with ninja clothes, and clown makeup. It was Maddie!

"Mom!" Cried Danny, Dani, and Jazz as Maddie in shock nimbly walked the rope and climbed down to face the group.

The rest of the group looked

"Presenting Maddie the ninja clown!" Said Freakshow before pointing to another part of the tent.

Everybody looked to see Jack wearing his orange jumpsuit, with a leopard colored jungle out fit, and clown makeup. In his hands was a large wooden club.

"Presenting Jack the strongman clown!" Said Freakshow before he snapped his fingers.

There was a rush of air as Future Valerie came flying in on her jet board dressed in her red jumpsuit and wearing a black vest and cowgirl outfit. On he face was clown make up and she spun two blasters in her hands laughing like a nutcase.

"Presenting the flying cowgirl clown!" Said Freaskshow.

"That is so wrong on so many different levels." Said Valerie.

Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"And lastly our government clowns!" Said Freakshow as he clapped his hands.

A tiny car flew into the tent and drove a few circles before stopping. The doors opened and out came Vid, Download, Thrash, K, and O. All the hunters were armed with blasters and dressed in clown make up. K and O were sporting goofy clown wigs.

"Normally that would be funny, but in this case no." Said Danny.

"The performers are ready. Let the show begin!" Declared Freakshow as he and Lydia vanished in a puff of smoke.

The eight evil clowns charged forward with wicked grins on their faces. Download went after Tucker, Thrash went after Jazz, Vid went after Sam, Future Valerie went after Valerie, O went after Future Vlad, K Went after Dani, and Jack and Maddie went after Danny.

"Oh boy! This is going to be great!" Shouted Freakshow, who was now seating in a a fancy red chair in the VIP section of the audience stand.

Lydia stood by and nodded.

"Man this is nuts!" Shouted Tucker as he ran about dodging laser blast from Download.

"I know what you mean! There people being mind controlled, we can't just beat up like normal!" Called Sam.

"Get away from me you creep!" Shouted Jazz as she ran away with Thrash chasing her.

"Man I'd never though I would have to fight my future self!" Shouted Valerie as flew about on her jet board dodging energy blast from Future Valerie.

"Were really are in quit a pickle!" Called Future Vlad as he took cover from behind a pole to avoid getting blasted by O.

"We need a plan! We can't keep dodging and running forever!" Called Dani as she flew about avoiding shots from K.

"Yeah this is freaky! I'm fighting both my parents who are dressed as a ninja and a strong man with clown makeup! This just ridiculous and wrong, on so many levels!" Shouted Danny as he avoided a swing from Jack and then a karate kick from Maddie.

"That's the fun of this performance! There's nothing you can do! Your all morally conflicted about hitting a person, whose being mind controlled. Especially you Phantom! You would never do anything to hurt mommy or daddy!" Laughed Freakshow.

"Man his right! We won't hurt innocent people even if they are government hunters and I won't hurt my parents." Thought Danny then he came up with an idea. "Hey dose anyone's blaster have a stun feature?" He asked.

All of Danny's allies looked at their blasters and saw a stun feature. They switched to it and gave Danny a thumbs up. The tide of battle then began to turn. Tucker knocked out Download with a stun blast from his blaster.

"Yeah I did it!" Cheered Tucker.

Sam and Jazz knocked out Vid and Thrash. Future Vlad came out from his cover and blasted O knocking him out. Valerie fired a blast at Future Valerie and knocked her out. Future Valerie fell off her board, but Valerie caught her. Valerie landed on the ground and carefully lowered Future Valerie gently to the ground. Sam took down K with a blast, while Jazz went to go help Danny.

"Sorry mom. Sorry dad." Said Jazz as she blasted her parents and knocked them out.

"So now that the performers are out of the way lets go deal with the ringmaster." Said Danny as he shot a glare at Freakshow.

"Oh I'm afraid the shows not over yet. My performers don't sleep on the job." Said Freakshow with smile.

Lydia waved her hands at the down clowns. Immediately they shot back up to their feet laughing as they went back to attacked the shock heroes. Danny clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he finally began to understand what was really going on. Lydia was using her Tattoos to control everybody. Danny knew how to handle this. He turned to Dani.

"There all being possessed by Lydia's tattoos! We need to go intangible and yank them out!" Called Danny.

"Got it!" Called Dani.

The two Phantoms went intangible and charged forward. They first yanked the ghost tattoos out of K and O, then the Master Blasters. The ghost heroes destroyed the tattoos they yanked out of the hunters. The freed hunters collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Five down three to go." Said Danny as he and Dani turned Jack Maddie, and Future Valerie.

"I will not stand for this! Your running the show!" Shouted Freakshow as he flew from his chair and started firing energy attacks at the ghost heroes.

"Yikes! That's new!" Shouted Danny as he and Dani dodged the attacks.

"That's right flee you little bugs!" Laughed Freakshow as he continued to fire attacks.

"Hey nut case! Try this on for size!" Shouted Sam as she fired a energy blast from her weapon sending Freakshow crashing into the stands.

Danny and Dani quickly took this opportunity to go intangible and free Jack, Maddie, and Future Valerie from the ghost tattoos. The two heroes destroyed the tattoos and faced Lydia. The ghost glared at the two Phantoms and summoned an enormous wave of her tattoos to attack as Jack, Maddie, and Future Valerie fell over unconscious.

"It's time someone put your show on ice!" Said Danny as he glowed blue and fired a freezing blast at Lydia and her tattoos.

Lydia let out a scream as her and her tattoos were frozen in a block of ice.

"Looks like that's a wrap." Said Jazz.

"NO! THE SHOWS ONLY OVER IF I SAW SO! I'M THE RINGMASTER HERE NOT YOU! I SAW WHEN THE SHOWS OVER! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Shouted Freakshow as he flew stands with a mad look on his eyes.

"Man someone needs to take a chill pill." Said Sam.

Freakshow took a deep breath and calmed down.

"It's time to go big!" Shouted Freakshow as he grew to giant size ripping the circus tent up as he grew and towered over everyone. "Now here's a bonus treat!" Called Freakshow as he transformed into his ghost form.

Everybody starred at the massive four armed ghost. Danny's hand went to the Fenton Thermos at his side.

"Oh we won't be having any of that!" Called Freakshow as one of his hands started glowing green.

The Thermos flew away from Danny and into Freakshow's hand where he crushed the tiny ghost capturing device.

"That's bad." Said Danny with a shocked expression.

"Yes now I will crush you all! It will be a spectacular performance!" Laughed Freakshow.

Danny turned to his allies.

"Dani. Valerie. Your with me. Everybody else get the others to safety." Said Danny.

"You got it." Said Jazz as she and the rest of the group went to gather the unconscious hunters.

Danny, Dani, and Valerie flew up to fight Freakshow.

"Hey Freakshow nice to see you have a body big enough to fit you ego!" Called Danny as he one of Freakshow's arms with an energy blast annoying the giant ghost.

"The better to squash you with you little pest!" Snarled Freakshow and he swung one of his claws at Danny, but the ghost boy nimbly avoided it.

"To slow!" Called Danny as he fired a few energy blast at Freakshow's top hat giving it a silly smiley face.

"Aaaaaaaaaa! Hold still!" Roared Freakshow as he swung his claws at Danny.

As Danny dodged Freakshow's attacks Valerie and and Dani flew forward blasting the face on Freakshow's chest. The face screamed angrily and Freakshow gasped in pain. Valerie threw a couple of grenades into the chest face's mouth. The grenades exploded sending Freakshow falling backwards to the ground.

"I'm...not finished yet!" Snarled Freakshow as he pulled himself back up.

Danny charged at Freakshow's face. The ringmaster fired a burst of energy from his eyes at Danny. At the last second Danny split into two Danny copies and avoided the energy blast. The two Phantoms flew forward and punched Freakshow on either side of his face. Freakshow let out a shout of pain as he stumbled back. The two Phantoms merged back into one Danny.

"Had enough?" Asked Danny.

"Never! Lets see how you handle this!" Snarled Freakshow as his hands grew faces and flew off of his body.

Two of the hands flew at Danny, while the other two flew after Dani and Valerie.

Valerie and Dani flew about dodging the swinging claws. Valerie fired a cable from her wrist and snagged one of the hands, she then did some fancy maneuvering and ended up entangling the other hand with her cable. Valerie then released an electronic shock into the cable electrocuting the hands, before detaching the cable. Dani flew in and delivered a powerful energy blast knocking the hands out of the air and to the ground.

"Nice job." Said Dani.

"You to." Said Valerie.

Elsewhere Danny was fighting two hands. The two hands came at Danny from either side and slammed into him. Danny held his hands up and managed to hold the hands off from crushing him. Freakshow laughed as he closed in his eyes glowing as he prepared to launch an energy blast. Danny thought quickly and let up pushing on the right hand. The hand ended up pushing against Danny at the precious moment Freakshow fired his eye beams! Instead of hitting Danny Freakshow hit his own hand! The hand stopped pushing against Danny as it was burned. Freakshow looked confused then he started to scream in pain. Danny took the moment to blast the other hand away, he grabbed the injured hand and flew at Freakshow. Danny swung the hand like a weapon and proceeded to slap Freakshow across the face with it several times!

"Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?" Said Danny as he hit Freakshow with his own hand.

"Enough of this!" Shouted Freakshow as he summoned all his hands back to him. "I'm going to finish you off once and for all!" Declared Freakshow as he lunged at Danny ready to rip the Ghost Boy to pieces.

Danny held his ground opened his mouth and unleashed his Ghostly Wail! The powerful slammed into Freakshow, who had a look of utter shock on his face as he was knocked to the ground near a circus cannon. Freakshow shrunk down to human size as he stumbled back up

"The...shows...not over!" Muttered Freakshow as he grabbed the cannon's barrel for support.

Freakshow stumbled in front of the cannon's barrel.

"Oh I think it is. But lets end things with a bang." Said Danny as he landed in front of Freakshow and blasted him with an energy blast sending Freakshow flying into the cannon.

Danny pointed the cannon straight up into the air.

"Wait stop! I command you!" Scream Freakshow from within the cannon.

"Time for the big finale!" Called Danny as he lit the fuse.

The cannon fired into the air. Freakshow went flying into the air screaming with a cannon ball that exploded into a shower of colorful lights! Dani and Valerie landed next to Danny.

"Awesome!" Cheered Dani.

"Yep. Now lets go find the others." Said Danny as they flew off.

They found everybody else at the RV. Jack, Maddie, and Future Valerie were semiconscious. There was no sign of the government ghost hunters.

"We left the government hunters on a bench." Explained Jazz.

"Alright lets head back home." Said Danny.

The RV took off for FentoWorks.

On a park bench the government ghost hunters were regaining consciousness they still had the ridiculous clown makeup on. They all made fun of one another as they looked around confused trying to figure out where they were. Suddenly there was the sound of somebody screaming and falling. Then something fell and landed a few feet from the hunters. It was Freakshow in his ghost form. The ringmaster groaned as he changed back into his humanoid form his clothes ripped and torn.

"Well that happened." Groaned Freakshow.

"Freeze!" Ordered K as he and the other hunters pointed their blasters at Freakshow.

"You fools think you can take me! Taste my power!" Shouted Freakshow as he prepared to launch an energy attack from his hands at the hunters.

A tiny spark came out of Freakshow's hands and harmlessly fell to the ground. Freakshow looked dumbstruck by this. He smiled nervously at the hunters.

"Um I was joking when I controlled you and...called you fools." Laughed Freakshow, before he quickly turned around and started running as fast as he could.

The hunters went after him and had him handcuffed a few minutes latter. O and Thrash went to look at the carnival and found Lydia still frozen. They called their superiors and told them what happened and that they need help moving Lydia.

On the outskirts of space Pariah Dark and his fleet were slowly making their way back to Earth. Their ships loaded with chunks of astroids, which they planned to fling at Earth. Soon a war was fixing to happen.

To be continued.


	31. Chapter 31 Into Space

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 31 Into Space

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Pariah Dark's fleet floated above Earth. All aboard the ships skeletons were loading up catapults to fire the astroid chunks at Earth. Pariah Dark stood at the helm of his command ship looking down at Earth.

"Soon I will wipe the humans out of existence! I will take this planet for myself! After that I will kill the that fake king and rule the Ghost Zone once more! No one will get in my way!" Declared Pariah Dark.

The former ghost king turned to his army.

"To WAR!" He shouted.

The army raised their weapons in the air and let out a blood curdling war cry.

"Today we bring an end to humanity! Today we take this planet! Then the Ghost Zone! Then finally the universe!" Roared Pariah Dark.

The army cheered and prepared to start firing astroids at the Earth. Close to the fleet their was a white satellite with the letters GWI on it. The satellite picked up the massive Ecto readings from the fleet took some pictures and quickly sent the them to Earth.

On Earth at the Guys in White base The Commander was looking at a report about Freakshow and Lydia's capture a few days ago, when suddenly a alert appeared on his screen along with the satellite photos. The Commander starred at the screen his expression slowly going to horror. He quickly grabbed the phone on his desk and started to make calls.

At FentoWorks Danny was having lunch with his friends and family, when all of a sudden the phone started to ring. Danny answered it.

"Hello." Said Danny.

"Fenton. It's me The Commander. I need you to get to a computer, I've just sent you an email that I need you to look at now." Said The Commander.

Danny saw his laptop nearby and grabbed it. He turned it on and checked his emails. Danny saw the satellite photos. A chili went down his spine. His friends and family noticed Danny's concerned expression and went to go look at the computer. They all looked at the screen shocked.

"When...was this taken?" Asked Danny.

"Only an hour ago." Said The Commander.

"What's the plan?" Asked Danny.

"We need you and your team to go up into space and deal with that fleet. Your the only unite we have that can be mobilized in time to get up there quickly to fight them. By the time our fleet is ready they'll already be launching their attack. They'll see use coming and blows us out of the sky before we could reach them. You, your cousin, and Valerie all have powers or armor that allows you to go into space. None of the armors we have right now have been tested to see if they can handle space. We would end up losing people if their armor wasn't capable. We are also aware that you have a small ship capable of flying into space. It could sneak up on the enemy fleet and take them by surprise. I know this is a lot to ask of you and your team, but we need you. Your possible the only ones, who can get up there undetected. The world needs you and your team Danny Fenton." Said The Commander.

Danny looked at all his friends and family, all of who had heard the conversation. They all knew what was at stake and they were all willing to risk their own lives to help. Danny looked at his family members they all had a worried look in their eyes concerned with the safety of their son, but they realized that the world need him and they would stand by any choice he made. Danny looked at Sam who had look in her eyes telling him to say yes to the request. Danny turned his attention back to the phone.

"Will do it. Earth our home and will defend it." Said Danny.

"Thank you Danny. The world thanks you for what your about to do." Said The Commander.

Danny hung up the phone and faced everyone.

"Dad get the Specter Speeder ready." Said Danny as he made his way to the lab.

Everybody else followed him. Danny walked up to the Ecto-Skeleton.

"Were going need all the firepower we can get." He said as he got into the armor and went ghost.

The suit changed with Danny becoming black and white with a D on the chest. Jack started to gear up the Specter Speeder for space travel. Danny turned to everybody.

"Only a few of use can go on this mission. Those of use who have powers or armor that can handle space and those who fit in the Specter Speeder. We can't risk everybody on this mission. I need som of you to stay here and protect everybody, while were gone." Said Danny as he looked at everyone. He looked at Dani, Valerie, and Future Valerie. "You can chose to come. I'm not forcing you to. If you chose not to come..I understand."

Dani went ghost and stepped forward with a determined look on her face.

"I'm coming cuz. I'm a Fenton ghost fighting and world savings in my blood." Said Dani.

"Count me in. I got your back." Said Valerie as she put on her armor and cocked a blaster.

"I'm coming also. I'm not going to just sit around why the Earth is being threatened." Said Future Valerie as Valerie used the tech in her armor to make her future counterpart a space suit and helmet.

Danny looked over to his father.

"I'm coming to Danny. You think I'm just going to let two of my kids fly off into space to fight a war then think again. I'm behind you all the way." Said Jack.

Danny smiled at his Jack. Future Valerie stepped forward wearing a grey jumpsuit.

"I'm coming to Jack, you need someone to help work all the instruments on the Specter Speeder." Said Future Vlad.

"Glad to have you on board." Said Jack.

"Wait what about us?" Asked Jazz as she Maddie, Sam, and Tucker looked confused.

Danny turned to face them.

"I need you all to stay here and protect everybody while were gone. I know you all want to come, but we I don't want to risk leaving Amity unprotected." Said Danny.

Maddie, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker looked like they wanted to protest, but Danny raised his hands to stop them.

"I know you all...want to come...but there's a chance we won't survive. I don't want to risk all of us dying and Amity being left unprotected. I care...for all of you and I can't stand the thought of loosing any of you. I need you to be safe." Said Danny.

"Alright just be careful. I don't want to lose any of you." Said Maddie as she gave both Danny and Dani a quick hug and a kiss, before turning to Jack. "You come back to and I expect you to bring the kids back." She said before she kissed jack on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you to." Said Jack.

Jazz gave Danny and Dani a quick hug.

"Be careful you two. If your gone, who would I be overprotective of?" Joked Jazz.

"Don't worry will be back." Said Danny.

"Yeah we promise." Said Dani.

"I love you." Said Jazz as she stopped hugging her two younger siblings and went to give her father a quick hug.

"Love you to sweet heart." Said Jack.

Tucker walker over to Valerie. The two of them starred at one another for a while.

"Hey...um...just back safely ok. I wouldn't want you to miss...out on dating." Said Tucker awkwardly.

"I will. I wouldn't miss...out on a date with you. I'll come back." Said Valerie as she leaned in and kissed Tucker.

Danny and Sam were facing one another.

"Be careful up there alright. Don't get yourself killed by that or the vacuum of space. I...just can't bare the thought of losing you!" Said Sam as felt a few tears come out of her eye.

"Hey don't worry...I promise I'll come back. Don't worry. You just stay safe." Said Danny.

"There you go again, caring or for others then yourself." Said Sam with a little smile.

"I'm just that kind of guy. I will come back. I love you...and I will protect you and everybody." Said Danny as he leaned forward and kissed Sam.

The two of them shared the kiss for several seconds, before breaking up.

"Go get them." Said Sam.

"I will." Said Danny.

Danny and Dani went intangible as they flew through the roof. Valerie and Future Valerie loaded up on their boards, flew outside, and took off into the sky. Jack and Future Vlad loaded up into the Specter Speeder and took off into the sky, while the remainders of the team watched them fly off.

"Just let them all returned safely." Thought Sam.

In space Pariah Dark was using his powers to cover Amity and most of the world in dark storm clouds.

"Let the humans believe that this is a normal storm. Then when they least suspect it we will make it hail fire and lightning!" Said Pariah Dark.

Executioner Ghost and Archer Ghost watched their master work. Pariah Dark laughed as he fired a few red lighting bolts at the sky laughing. The lightning bolts released a surge of energy that caught the attention of every ghost in Amity. Skulker and Ember sensed that the usually weather was caused by Pariah Dark. They quickly gather several other ghost to discuss the matter. Johnny, Kitty, Youngblood, Assistant, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Dora, Wulf, Poindexter, and several other ghost met up in an old warehouse.

"As your all probably know Pariah Dark is here and his behind the strange weather. I have dictated large amounts of energy above the Earth's surface. We have no idea what his planning, but whatever it is it can't be good." Said Skulker.

All the other ghost muttered in agreement.

"I ave a feeling that Danny Phantom is going to try to stop him and as much as it pains me to say it...we need to help Phantom fight Pariah Dark." Said Skulker.

There was some arguing from the crowd. Some ghost wanted to go help Danny, others ghost didn't want to get involved, and few others even suggested siding with Pariah Dark.

"Enough of this! I say we help Phantom, his the only one whose ever beaten Pariah Dark, so that makes him our best bet for dealing with this situation." Said Skulker.

This quoted the ghost. Several of them nodded with agreement at what Skulker was saying.

"How are we going to get into space? Won't Pariah Dark just destroy us?" Asked Kitty.

"Ah you scurvy cats I think that we can help with that." Said Youngblood as Assistant perched on his shoulder.

"Scurvy dogs sir." Corrected Assistant.

"Whatever. The point is that me and my crew just finished building a new pirate ship that we can use to travel into space." Said Youngblood.

"Very good. Lead the way towards your ship." Said Skulker.

Youngblood went intangible and flew out of the warehouse followed by the rest of the ghost. Twenty minutes latter a massive pirate ship rose out of the woods and took off into the sky.

In the Ghost Zone Dan, Eyeuran, and Fright Knight were watching a viewer that showed Pariah and his forces getting ready to attack Earth.

"So that relic thinks he can take Earth from me? It's time I teach him once and for who the real Ghost King is. I will make a huge example of him!" Declared Dan as he turned to Fright Knight and Eyeuran. "Gather all the flying skeletons and prepare to go to war!" He ordered.

"Yes master!" Said Fright Knight and Eyeuran a they went off to do their master's bidding.

In another part of the Ghost Zone the Observants and their soldiers were in a large mountain cave creating a fleet of eye like ships to go to war, when they saw a couple of view screens that showed Pariah Dark' fleet fixing to attack Earth, and Dan and his forces fixing to travel from Earth and attack Pariah Dark's fleet.

"We must act quickly and destroy both Pariah Dark and Dan. This our chance to destroy two of the most evil ghost and put an end to this crisis." Said one Observant.

The other Observants nodded in agreement as they loaded up the ships. One Observant opened up a portal to Earth. The fleet flew though the portal ready for battle.

To be continued


	32. Chapter 32 Space War

The Ultimate Reality Clash

Chapter 32 Space War

By: Major144

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

(Arthur's note: the Valerie from Dan's timeline will be referred to as Future Valerie so as not to get confused, when she meets her past counterpart. The same goes for Vlad, when they talk about past Vlad)

Danny and his team flew out of the Earth's atmosphere and got their first good look at the fleet. They all starred at the massive fleet which was about thirty six ships. All of them gearing up for war and fixing to hurl astroid chunks at the Earth. Danny saw Pariah Dark on the deck of the largest ship in the fleet giving commands to his army. Danny turned to face everyone.

"Here's the plan we go in quick and take out whatever devices they have that can hurl astroids at the Earth." Said Danny.

Everybody nodded and prepared to attack. On the decks of the ships the skeletons were loading up their catapults or the attack.

"Now attack!" Shouted Danny as they all flew forward firing their attacks.

The crews of the ships were completely taken by surprise by the attack. Danny and Dani fired energy blast, as Valerie and Future Valerie fired energy blast from their weapons. Jack and Future Vlad fired energy attacks from the Specter Speeders weapons. The charge worked perfectly with all the catapults being destroyed in the attack along with a good number of the skeletons. Pariah Dark looked at his destroyed catapults in anger before glaring at the attackers. The one in the metal armor caught his attention. He looked closely and recognized the figure.

"YOU! I remember you! Your that brat who interfered with my plans from last time! How dare you interfere with my plans again!" Boomed Pariah Dark as he glared at Danny clenching his fist.

"Yeah I remember you to. You threatened my home town last time, now your threatening my home planet. You made this my business." Said Danny as he floated above Pariah Dark glaring at him.

"Like I care about your precious planet or home! Your interference ruined everything for me! I lost my title, crown, ring, and honor because of you! But no more! Today is the day I take it all back by destroying the humans and taking Earth as my own! Then I'll go to the Ghost Zone and take what is rightfully mine from that pretender!" Declared Pariah Dark.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! I'm Danny Phantom and I'm going to stop you! Im won't let you have your way!" Shouted Danny as he took up a fighting stance.

"So be it boy I'll make it rain with your blood!" Roared Pariah Dark as he conjured his mallet up for battle.

Danny team rallied behind Danny as Executioner Ghost, Archer Ghost and several skeletons rallied behind Pariah Dark. Before either side could begin to fight an enormous ghost portal opened up on the right side of the fleet. Everybody looked to see Dan step out of the portal and survey the scene.

"Well look at what we have here. Danny and Pariah Dark are having a little party and they didn't invite me! I'm hurt!" Said Dan as he looked at Danny and Pariah Dark with a fake look of sadness on his face, before it turned into an insane grin. "I've come to settle things. Earth is mine and won't have some relic old king do as they please with it! As for you Danny it's time I put you in your place once and for all!" He said as his hands glowed with energy.

Behind Dan Eyeuran, Fright Knight, and several skeletons appeared ready for battle. Dan study his forces for a moment.

"Time for a little change." Said Dan as he pointed the Reality Gauntlet at his skeleton army.

The Gauntlet glowed with powers as the skeletons changed from green to black and white.

"Much better. Now I can tell my troops apart from Pariah Dark's loser bunch." Thought Dan as he turned to face his enemies.

"You think you can take me whelp! This battle will not like the previous ones we've had. This time I will be victorious! I will kill you and take what is rightfully mine back! Then I'll crush this so called hero and take Earth!" Roared Pariah Dark.

"I'm going to stop both of you! Your both monsters, who need to be stopped!" Shouted Danny.

"Oh Pariah Dark always more bark then bite! I've bested you before I'll do it again. Your title and artifacts belong to me now! I have proven my strength! I am superior!" Declared Dan as he looked at Pariah Dark, before turning to face Danny. "Danny. Of all the enemies I've fought your the one I hate the most! You ruined my timeline! You were supposed to lose everything, get separated from your ghost half, and die. End of story, but no you had to make that life altering decision and messed everything up! The timeline I spent ten years working on is gone thanks to you! However if it wasn't for your interference I wouldn't have the Reality Gauntlet, the Ring of Rage, and the Crown of Fire. Thanks to these I'm practically a god! So I suppose some thanks are in order. Thank you Danny for helping me become a god." Said Dan with a twisted grin.

"You are not my superior! You only got lucky in those fights! Not this time!" Sad Pariah Dark clutched his mallet and bared his teeth.

"The feelings neutral. If I haven't seen what I would have become I would have made the decision and become you, but I didn't. To be honest I'm glad I did. You say your a god, but all I see is all I see is another psychopath who dose nothing but destroy! I'm going to put a stop to you and make sure you never harm anyone ever again!" Declared Danny.

"Oh the big bad hero is going to kill me!" Said Dan with mock terror. "Please you don't have it in you Danny. I should know you have all those silly hero morals."

"There's a first time for everything and if killing you is the only way to put an end to this so be it. I'm nothing like you. I'm taking you down to protect everyone and the future." Said Danny with a determined look in his eyes.

"Oh that fire in those eyes! It suits you quit well. I'm going to enjoy this." Said Dan.

"Enough talk! I will destroy you all and prove my superiority!" Said Pariah Dark as he pointed his mallet at Dan and Danny.

Before the battle could start another large ghost portal opened up on the left side of the fleet and several eye shaped ships flew out with several ghost wearing armor and carrying spears.

"Now what?" Muttered Danny, Dan, and Pariah Dark.

One of the ships opened up and a Observant floated out.

"By the order of the Observants the ones know as Dan Phantom, Pariah Dark, and Eyeuran have been found guilty of committing several crimes and for attempting to commit genocide. The punishment for these crimes is death! You face the swift hand of justice!" Declared the Observant.

"Oh good this fools showed up. At least they saved me the trouble of hunting them down." Said Dan.

"To think I used to belong with these pathetic beings of justice. They are so simple minded. They never see the big picture. The fools." Said Eyeuran.

"You pathetic weaklings think you can destroy me? Don't make me laugh! I am the rightful king of the Ghost Zone! You dare turn against me your king! If so I will make you perish!" Declared Pariah Dark.

"Prepare to face justice!" Said the Observant as he went back into his ship.

The fleet of Observant ships flew forwards itch their troops.

"To battle!" Roared Pariah Dark as his forces charged at all the opposing sides.

"Destroy them all!" Shouted Dan as his forces charged forward.

"Lets go!" Shouted Danny as his team charged forward to join the battle.

All hell broke lose! Skeletons met skeleton in a huge clash. Dismembered skeleton limbs flew everywhere! Observant guards forward with their spears impaling several skeletons and destroying them. Archer Ghost and Executioner Ghost floated back to back. Archer Ghost calmly fired a few arrows and destroyed a few Observant ships, while Executioner Ghost went about hacking and slashing several of Dan's skeletons and Observant guards.

Eyeuran flew towards an Observant ship armed with a spear. He yanked the ship open and faced the Observant pilot.

"You filthy traitor! You will face justice!" Snarled the Observant as he flung himself at Eyeuran.

"You kind of justice is for the weak minded." Said Eyeuran as he stabbed his spear through the Observant's chest killing the ghost instantly.

Eyeuran yanked his spear out of the dead Observant and tossed his corpse aside. Eyeuran rose above the ship and blasted it with red energy the ship's wings turned into black metal bat wings. Eyeuran waved his hands and the new ship flew off to attack the Observant's forces and Pariah Dark's forces. Eyeuran turned his attention to some other Observant ships and flew towards them to repeat the process.

Fright Knight flew through the battle blasting and slashing several of Pariah Dark's skeletons. The evil knight slashed an Observant ship in half before landing on one of Pariah Dark's war ships. Several skeletons rushed towards Fright Knight. The evil knight took them with an energy wave from his sword. Fright Knight then raised his sword up high and stabbed it into the deck of the ship shooting flames and energy. The ship was engulfed in flames before it exploded into a fireball! Fright Knight flew from the destroyed ship and fired a meteor at another war ship reducing it to splinters! Fright Knight flew forward to continue the battle.

Dan laughed like a mad man as he landed on the deck of a warship. Several skeletons and a couple of nearby Observant Guards rushed towards him. Dan destroyed the skeletons with a few energy attacks. One of the Observant guards rushed towards with his spear. Dan shot his hands out and yanked the spear away from the guard, then he slammed the spear through the guards chest killing the guard instantly. The other guard thrusted his spear at Dan, but the Ghost King easily side stepped it and got behind the guard. Before the guard could do anything Dan shout his hand forward and grabbed the guard by the back of the head and squeezed it hard. There was a loud crunching sound as the guard's body went limb in Dan's hand. Dan dropped the guard and walked over to the mast of the warship. Dan grabbed the mast and yanked it right out of the ships deck.

"Time to play ball." Said Dan as he shot into the air and swung his giant bat at three charging Observant ships.

The bat connected and sent the ships flying. One ship smashed into a another group of Observant ships and exploded. The other smashed into another warship and exploded.

"Home run!" Laughed Dan before he hurled his bat like a spear at another warship and reducing it to splinters. "Now time to find a real challenge." Said Dan as he went looking for Danny and Pariah Dark through the carnage of the battle.

Pariah Dark his way through Dan's skeletons and Observant guards like a juggernaut. The former Ghost King was filled with bloodlust as he smashed his way through wave after wave of enemies. Pariah Dark looked above him to see several Observant ships locked in combat with several ships controlled by Eyeuran. Pariah Dark raised his mallet and fired several lightning bolts at the ships. The lightning was aimed true and all the ships were destroyed. Pariah Dark looked around at the carnage around him. There were only two ghost he was interested in fighting.

"Where is that pretender king and that heroic brat?" Demanded Pariah Darkbefore he rejoined the battle.

Jack and Future Vlad flew around in the Specter Speeder blasting skeletons and the ships Eyeuran had taken control of. It was total chaos!

"This is just insane Vlad! Well at least it can't get any crazier." Said Jack.

Future Vlad looked out the window and saw a large shape racing up from the Earth's surface.

"I think things are just about to get crazier." Said Future Vlad as he pointed out the window.

Jack looked at what Vlad was pointing at and let out a gasp. A enormous pirate ship flew by the Specter Speeder and slammed itself into the side of one of Pariah Dark's ships! Skulker and various other ghost appeared of the deck of the pirate ship.

"Attack!" Command Skulker as he lead the charge and attacked the skeleton crew of the ship.

"Yep it just got crazier." Said Jack.

Elsewhere Danny was fighting his way towards one of the warships, while Dani, Valerie, and Future Valerie watched his back. Finally after a bit of fighting Danny made it to the warship. Danny then started to push against the warship sending it forward. The warship slammed into hundreds of skeletons, before finally smashing into another warship with a tremendous thud before it exploded!

"Well that takes care of some of this mess." Said Danny as he looked around for his next target.

Suddenly Eyeuran and Fright Knight appeared with several skeletons and a few controlled ships.

"Today is the day you quit being a torn in our master's side!" Declared Fright Knight.

"Now die!" Shouted Eyeuran as the ships charged forward.

Danny was prepared to launch an energy attack, when he heard a whistling sound. Several missiles slammed into the ships destroying them instantly! Then several figures appeared next to Danny.

"Glad to see you guys join the party." Said Danny as he saw Skulker, Johnny, Kitty, Ember, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Wulf, Poindexter, and Dora in dragon form.

Danny heard something go boom and saw Youngblood and Assistant steering their pirate ship as it fired cannon balls at one of Pariah Dark's ships.

"You may be our enemy, but Pariah Dark and this new Ghost King are a huge threat to both the Ghost Zone and Earth. They need to be stopped." Said Skulker.

"There bullies and your the only one we know who can beat them." Said Poindexter.

"Friend." Said Wulf.

"You helped some of us in the past. It's our honor to pay you back." Said Dora.

"Thanks everyone." Said Danny with a small smile as he turned to face Dan's forces. "Looks like I have my own little army to back me up."

"It dose not matter how many pathetic allies you gather, our army greatly outnumbers yours and we have King Dan. We will crush you like insects." Said Eyeuran.

"We at least the guys that make up my group can think on their own. They have their own free wills. Your army is just a bunch of skeletons with not will at all. They'll get their bony butts handed to them." Said Danny.

"Enough of this. Attack!" Shouted Fright Knight as he ordered the skeletons forward.

"Lets go!" Shouted Danny as he lead his own forces forward.

The two sides met in a great clash. Danny and Skulker lead the charge as the smashed their way through the skeletons followed by their allies. Eyeuran summoned more of his controlled ships to attack, but they were quickly taken out by Dora and Dani. The rogue Observant was fixing to call in more ships, when Future Valerie flew in and hit him with a energy blast from her blaster. The blast sent Eyeuran tumbling through space a couple of yards before he regained control of himself. The rogue Observant glared at Future Valerie.

"You have been a great thorn in my master's side long enough! I will put an end to your meddling!" Shouted Eyeuran as he started firing energy blast from his spear.

"Bring it on cyclops!" Shouted Future Valerie as she dodged the shots.

"Hey ugly heads up!" Shouted Valerie as she flew forward to help her future counterpart by throwing a flash grenade at Eyeuran.

"Aaaaaaa! I'm blind!" Screamed Eyeuran as the flash grenade went off and blinded him.

Future Valerie fired a blast from her weapon and sent Eyeuran tumbling a few yards. The hunter closed in for another shot, but a bunch of skeletons leaped in forming a protective line before Eyeuran and charged at her. Future Valerie blew them away with a few energy blast. She looked over to see that Eyeuran ad apparently regained some of his sight and was retreating.

"Rats his getting away!" Cured Future Valerie.

She was fixing to pursue Eyeuran, when she heard a whoosh sound. Future Valerie turned around and just barely avoided getting hitting by an arrow fired by Archer Ghost. Future Valerie say Archer Ghost and Executioner Ghost were leading a large number of Pariah Dark's forces to join the battle.

"Great these clowns." Muttered Valerie.

The two hunters and a few of their ghost allies charged forward to confront the new threat. Dani charged at Archer Ghost avoiding his shots as she fired a well aimed energy blast that severed his bow string. Archer Ghost swung his boy like a club at Dani, but the little ghost girl dodged it and delivered a powerful punch to Archer Ghost's face sending him flying.

Executioner Ghost found himself facing Wulf. The fierce animal ghost let out a fierce growl and charged forward. Executioner Ghost swung his ax at Wulf, but the animal ghost nimbly leaped back and sliced his claws at the ax decapitating the ax blade. Executioner Ghost looked down at his destroyed weapon in shock. Wulf punched Executioner Ghost in the face sending him flying back.

Archer Ghost and Executioner regrouped and prepared to launch another attack, when Dora appeared behind them and grabbed both of them in one of her claws.

"You two did my brothers dirty work for centuries. Now your working with another tyrant. The two of you sicken me!" Said Dora as she slammed the two ghost together and knocked them out.

"Ouch that's got to hurt." Said Dani as she pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked the two unconscious ghost up.

Danny was making his way through the skeletons, when he came across Fright Knight. The evil Knight flew into the air and hurled several of his meteors at Danny. The ghost hero punched through the meteors and made his way towards Fright Knight. Fright Knight fired his eye beams and Danny quickly put up a energy shield to block the attack. The attack forced Danny back several yards back. Danny was fixing to go after Fright Knight again, when suddenly Dani, Valerie, and Future Valerie flew in front of him.

"Leave this guy to us bro." Said Dani.

"Don't waste your energy on this chump. You need it to deal with Dan and Pariah Dark." Said Valerie.

"Get going." Said Future Valerie.

"Thanks guys." Said Danny as he flew off in search of Dan and Pariah Dark.

Fright Knight tried to pursue Danny, but Dani, Valerie, and Future Valerie.

"Hey tin men, your fight us now!" Said Dani as she fired an energy blast and knocked Fright Knight back a few yards.

"Insolent whelp a I'll teach you!" Shouted Fright Knight as he charged forward swing his sword.

The girls dodged about firing energy attacks back at Fright Knight.

Elsewhere Pariah Dark was flying around crushing enemies left and right. The former ghost king saw that most of his fleet and troops were destroyed. He decided to fly up his command ship and reorganize his forces. Pariah Dark saw his command ship still standing and flew to it.

Dan was having a good time killing several skeletons and Observant guards, when he caught sight of Pariah Dark leaping aboard his command ship.

"There you are. Lets finish this." Said Dan as he flew towards the command ship.

Danny was flying through, when he saw Dan flying towards the largest ship in Pariah Dark's fleet.

"Pariah Dark must be there." Thought Danny as he flew towards the ship.

A few seconds latter he was on the deck of the ship. Danny found himself facing Dan and Pariah Dark, who were just glaring at one another. The two ghost glanced at Danny as if he was late for something important.

"So how's this big fight going to work?" Asked Danny.

"The three of use are going fight, until there's only one left." Said Pariah Dark.

"I found the perfect place for us to battle. To settle this once and for all." Said Dan as he waved the Reality Gauntlet.

The three of them were enveloped in a bright light before they vanished from the ship's deck. A few seconds latter their was a flash of light on the moon and the three ghost appeared.

"The moon?" Asked Danny.

"It was close and we don't have to worry about anyone interfering. It's just the three of use fighting to the death." Said Dan with a wicked smile before getting into a fighting stance.

"Fine, by me your both going down." Said Danny as he got into a fighting stance.

"Lets end this!" Said Pariah Dark as he got into a fighting stance.

To be continued


End file.
